Desejo de Seduzir
by Liryn
Summary: "Procurando diversão? Ligue para mim..." Intrigada com o inusitado convite rabiscado numa nota de vinte dólares, Ino não resiste a telefonar para o número indicado ao lado da frase provocante, sem fazer a menor idéia de onde aquilo viera.
1. Chapter 1

Ino Yamanaka cantarolava a última sílaba de uma canção ro mântica quando a campainha soou, estridente, silenciando-a. Desligou o rádio, abanou a mão por sobre as unhas dos pés, que acabara de pintar, e encaminhou-se para a porta de entrada. "Céus, será que eu estava cantando alto demais?" Ao girar a maçaneta, a expressão quase horrorizada de Konohamaru Sarutobi foi a clara resposta para seu breve questionamento. Ele a escutara!

Definitivamente, a vida não era justa. Deus, que a havia aben çoado com tantos talentos, como inteligência, amor pela música, o dom de criar irresistíveis jingles publicitários, decidira lhe con ceder cordas vocais capazes de irritar um monge budista.

Um sorriso muito sem graça se estampou em seu rosto ao cum primentar o garoto de entregas da Hinata's Sweets.

— Olá, Konohamaru.

— Mais chocolates para a senhorita. Conseguiu outra conta grande, Srta. Yamanaka?

— Ino, por favor. — Recolheu a caixa que o rapaz lhe es tendia. — E sim, a conta da Fraldas Mamãe e Bebê é oficialmente minha.

Adorava chocolates. Naquele exato instante, podia até mesmo sentir o suave derreter quente e sensual de sua riqueza de sabores. E amava seu patrão quase tanto quanto, por não permitir que ela ficasse um segundo sequer sem a fina iguaria. Quem precisava de mais alguma outra coisa no mundo, já que chocolate existia?

— Hinata sempre diz que a senhorita parece mais uma adoles cente, e não uma profissional de propaganda gabaritada e reco nhecida.

Acostumada a tais observações e, na verdade, muito farta delas, Ino meneou a cabeça em concordância, engolindo em seco o comentário malcriado que lhe ocorreu. Além do mais, a chocolataria de Hinata era uma filial do Paraíso, e ficava bem na esquina de seu quarteirão.

Resistindo à urgência de rasgar o bem-acabado laço de cetim dourado e o celofane âmbar que revestiam a caixa para provar uma ou duas trufas perfumadas, falou, muito senhora de si:

— Um momento, Konohamaru. — E se virou, caminhando sobre os calcanhares, pois não queria correr o risco de estragar o esmalte. A bolsa com a carteira se encontrava na mesinha lateral do sofá. — Que pena, desta vez só tenho uma nota de cinqüenta... Usei todos os meus trocados.

— Não faz mal, senhorita. Hinata sempre me faz carregar di nheiro miúdo para alguma necessidade. Tenho troco, caso queira.

— Muito bem. Tire cinco para você. — De novo à porta, rece beu o troco e despediu-se do rapazinho.

Deixando as notas sobre a mesinha de café, abençoou em si lêncio o patrão, ao estender as mãos para a linda caixa. No entanto, algo escrito na cédula de vinte dólares que acabara de receber desviou a atenção de seu alvo.

— "Diversão? Ligue para Gaara" — leu em voz alta. Intrigada, observou que o número do telefone indicado tinha o mesmo código de sua área.

— Hum! Que maneira estranha de se fazer propaganda!

A caligrafia era bastante floreada. Seria a de Gaara? Auto propaganda ou quem sabe uma vingança maldosa? Talvez devesse ligar para Gaara e dizer-lhe que alguém estava fazendo circular seu nome e telefone em cédulas de dinheiro.

Avaliando a situação, rasgou o papel celofane, abriu a caixa e deliciou-se com a explosão de sabor que invadiu seus sentidos.

Fitava a nota, pensativa. O mínimo que deveria fazer era tornar aquela mulher ciente, fosse quem fosse, de que alguém bastante inescrupuloso resolvera brincar com seu nome e sua privacidade. Correto? Poderia estar prestando um favor. Um favor dos grandes! Com isso em mente, dirigiu-se ao aparelho telefônico e digitou os números. Ao segundo toque, reconsiderou. Talvez devesse sim plesmente...

— Alô? — Uma voz masculina, um tanto áspera, atendeu ao chamado.

Ino titubeou um pouco antes de indagar:

— Por favor, a Gaara está?

— Quem fala?

Como responder àquela questão? "Sou uma intrometida execu tiva da área publicitária que está morrendo de vontade de saber quem é o responsável pela criação da campanha de Gaara?"

— Meu nome é Ino. Tenho algumas perguntas para ela, e agradeceria muito, caso...

— Ela? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

Sentou-se. Não havia lhe ocorrido que talvez Gaara não fosse uma mulher. Lógico! Gaara poderia ser o apelido de um homem. Olhou mais uma vez para a cédula de vinte dólares e começou a rir. E o riso se transformou em gargalhada.

— O que há de tão engraçado?!

Ino levou a mão à boca, tentando se conter.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... Você é Gaara.

— Olhe aqui, moça, eu vou desligar.

— Não, por favor! Garanto que vai se interessar pelo que tenho a dizer.

Silêncio.

— Devo entender qúe Gaara é você, não é? Porque só vou falar o que pretendo para Gaara.

Uma pausa, e então um suspiro desanimado.

— Sim, eu sou Gaara. Foi Temari quem lhe deu meu número?

— Quem é Temari?

— Minha irmã.

— Bem, creio que não. Não tenho certeza, porém. Sua irmã tem o hábito de fazer brincadeiras com você?

— Às vezes, sim — afirmou com um quê de divertimento, como se tivesse aberto um sorriso do outro lado da linha. — Ouça, senhorita...

— Ino. Apenas Ino.

— Ouça, Ino, sou uma pessoa muito, muito ocupada. Terei diversas reuniões amanhã por todo o dia, e necessito me preparar para esses encontros de negócios. Se você pudesse ser um pouco mais objetiva quanto ao que deseja, eu ficaria muitíssimo grato.

— Certo, serei breve.

— Ótimo.

— Bem, recebi uma entrega agora à noite e não tinha trocado para a gorjeta. Assim, paguei com uma nota de cinqüenta, de modo que o rapaz da loja teve de me dar o troco. A cédula de vinte que me foi entregue trazia algo escrito: "Ligue para Gaara". E seu número de telefone.

— O quê?!

Ino afastou um pouco o fone do ouvido ao ouvir o grito, e aguardou que ele se acalmasse.

— Quer dizer que acha que pode ter sido Temari?

— Não. Mas imagino quem seja o autor. E é bem maldoso, por sinal. Rasgue a nota.

— Como disse?

— Disse para rasgar essa besteira.

— É uma nota de vinte dólares!

— Que traz meu nome e telefone escritos! Rasgue-a agora!

— Procure entender, Gaara, vinte dólares podem não significar muito para você, mas eu consigo comer uma semana inteira com esse valor.

Gaara praguejou.

— Dê-me seu endereço e mandarei alguém substituir a nota.

— Não pretendo ofendê-lo, mas não o conheço, e neste mundo em que vivemos acredito não ser prudente revelar onde moro a um desconhecido. — Delicada, pegou mais um bombom. — E além do mais atrevo-me a perguntar: alguém já lhe disse que tem um palavreado horrível?

— Ora, o que esperava?! Moça, eu quero essa cédula destruída!

— De onde você está falando?

— Great Falls. Por quê?

— Tenho uma sugestão. Eu planejava jantar comida chinesa. Por que não nos encontramos no Shopping McLean em... diga mos... vinte minutos? Poderemos nos falar e fazer a troca.

— Não tenho tempo para isso. Estou muito ocupado. Ino acabou por concluir que Gaara era um sujeito mal-edu cado e muito pretensioso.

— Entenda uma coisa, cavalheiro. Para mim, não faz diferença alguma que esta cédula volte a circular. Eu pretendi lhe fazer um favor, caso não tenha notado. É isso. Adeus.

— Espere! Espere!

Ino gostou muito de ter conseguido colocá-lo em seu devido lugar.

— Sim?

— Desculpe-me, de verdade. Você me pegou em má hora. Ou ça, vamos nos encontrar. Eu lhe darei uma recompensa.

— Não é preciso, obrigada. Agi de acordo com minha cons ciência, nada mais.

Aquele homem devia ser desses que crêem que não existe no mundo gente que faça algo sem segundas intenções.

De qualquer modo, Ino iria mesmo ao shopping. Ficava no McLean o melhor restaurante de comida chinesa de Washington.

— Vinte minutos? — ele indagou.

— Sim.

— Como poderei reconhecê-la?

Ino soprou uma mecha de cabelos que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos.

— Basta encontrar uma mulher de trinta com rostinho de quinze.

— Como?

— Estarei usando uma camiseta da campanha do câncer de mama.

Gaara estacionou seu Mercedes na primeira vaga que encon trou. Estava furioso. Sabia muito bem quem era a autora daquela brincadeira irresponsável. E se o simples fato de vê-la não lhe causasse tanto mal, até lhe faria uma visitinha. Quem sabe surgisse uma boa chance de torcer-lhe o belo pescoço?

Quantas dessas notas estariam espalhadas? Quantos telefone mas mais receberia?

Devia ser grato a Ino, mas não conseguia. Era óbvio que ela se divertia a sua custa.

Olhou em torno, ao sair do veículo. Ninguém com trinta anos e rostinho de quinze, ninguém de camiseta com emblema contra o câncer de mama. Checou o relógio antes de dirigir-se ao andar dos restaurantes.

— Olá, Gaara! — alguém a sua esquerda o chamou.

Ele se virou. E ao primeiro olhar compreendeu a estranha des crição que Ino fizera de si mesma. De fato parecia uma garota. Os cabelos loiros eram incrivelmente longos, mesmo presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, chegavam até a metade das coxas. Seus traços eram delicados e bem-feitos, e caminhava muito à vontade, como uma adolescente.

Usava, como dissera, a camiseta da campanha contra o câncer de mama, jeans bem cortado e tênis brancos de cano alto. Também acenava-lhe com uma nota de dinheiro na mão.

À medida que se aproximava, Ino o examinava com atenção. Sem entender por que, Gaara sentiu-se pouco à vontade com isso, quase envergonhado do elegante terno que trajava. Não se impor tara em trocar de roupa ao sair do escritório.

Ino parou bem a sua frente. Um sorriso maroto lhe enfeitava o rosto bonito.

— Deixe a vida seguir seu rumo. Tempos alegres sempre vêem — saudou-o.

— Como sabia que era eu? — Desconfiado, encarou-a.

Os olhos de Ino eram de um azul como ele jamais vira, de um profundo tom de turquesa, contrastando com enormes cílios e os cabelos. Eram belíssimos. Hipnóticos. O único sinal de que já estaria pela casa dos vinte e tantos anos. Olhos brilhantes, inteli gentes, que já haviam vivido e aprendido. E que lhe tiraram o fôlego.

— Você era a única criatura visivelmente irritada a caminho da escada rolante, no momento, Gaara. Digamos que tenha sido uma dedução lógica.

— Não estaria rindo se descobrisse que seu nome e telefone andavam espalhados por aí.

— Ah, vamos lá! Por que não vê a coisa toda como um elogio?

— Elogio?! Uma maldição, isso sim! Esse é um número parti cular a que no máximo dez pessoas de minhas relações têm acesso.

— Onze, agora.

— E quem sabe quantas mais?

— Acredita que haja mais dessas cédulas soltas por aí?

— Não duvido, embora você tenha sido a primeira a ligar. Ela riu baixinho, o que o zangou ainda mais.

— Fico feliz ao ver que você toma tudo isso como uma bobagem qualquer.

— Perdão. — Ino ficou séria.

— Certo. Bem... — Gaara pegou a carteira do bolso e retirou uma nota de vinte.

— Não aceitaria mesmo uma recompensa?

— Não, obrigada.

Assim que trocaram as notas, Gaara meneou a cabeça. Reco nheceria aquela caligrafia em qualquer parte do mundo. Uma li geira vontade de se vingar lhe ocorreu. Mas não, Matsuri não valia o esforço.

— Sabe quem fez isso?

Naquele momento, o aroma dos cabelos dela invadiu seus sen tidos. Gaara conhecia aquele perfume. Era inconfundível.

— Irresistível — ele murmurou.

— É isso mesmo! Esse é o nome do xampu. Como sabe?

— Uma moça que conheci costumava usá-lo — preferiu dizer.

— Mesmo? E ela gostava?

— Com certeza.

— O que ela mais apreciava nesse produto? Gaara estranhou aquilo.

— Nem imagino. Por quê?

— Trabalho em publicidade. Terei um encontro importante amanhã com o diretor da empresa que fabrica o Irresistível.

Aquelas palavras o atingiram como um raio. Não podia ser. O destino, pelo visto, resolvera fazê-lo vítima de suas piadas. Aquela garota era Ino Yamanaka, a jovem e bem-sucedida executiva de propaganda e marketing que tinha uma reunião agendada em sua empresa no dia seguinte.

Talvez, se ainda lhe restasse algum resquício de bom-humor, viesse a achar graça do inusitado da situação. Infelizmente, perdera o seu havia anos.

— O que você gosta nesse xampu?

Ino alisou com a mão fios da franja longa que escapavam do charmoso rabo-de-cavalo, o cotovelo quase a resvalar no tórax de Gaara.

— Cá entre nós, para mim ele é indiferente. Não acrescenta muito ao mercado de cosméticos. Meu xampu predileto trata bem os fios, e só preciso lavar os cabelos dia sim, dia não. Já com este aqui é uma trabalheira diária. E tem mais: quem em sã consciência poderia chamar de Irresistível um xampu à base de ovos? Quanta falta de imaginação! — Ino meneou a cabeça. — Decidi usá-lo porque tenho como regra experimentar tudo o que me seja desti nado para uma campanha publicitária.

Pelo visto, a reunião do dia seguinte seria interessantíssima. Gaara começava a ficar quase ansioso. O que estragava tudo era a expectativa de ter de suportar a alegria quase irritante daquela mulher durante toda uma apresentação da abordagem publicitária.

Bem, talvez com um pouquinho de sorte ela ficasse constran gida ao revê-lo e se contivesse.

— Deve ser difícil criar propagandas para produtos dos quais não se gosta.

Ela sorriu.

— Meu discurso pode ser muito persuasivo quando quero.

— Entendo o que quer dizer.

Ino o encarou por um segundo ou dois.

— Você não ri muito, não é, Gaara?

— Evito o máximo que posso.

— Sim, eu percebi. — Fitou a nota de vinte em sua mão, e depois o rosto fechado dele. — Continuo curiosa de saber o que pretendia a moça que escreveu seus dados nessa cédula.

— Ah, isso é fácil! Atormentar minha vida.

— Gaara No Sabaku tem uma inteligência aguçada e experiên cia de sobra. É bastante famoso por sua brilhante ironia, Ino.

— Esta é a vigésima vez que me diz a mesma coisa — ela disse ao patrão, Asuma Sarutobi, enquanto checava a seqüência de apre sentação de alguns papéis em sua pasta executiva.

Asuma havia se sentado em uma das três cadeiras de aço escovado na moderna sala de sua funcionária e observava-a com interesse. Ali estava uma excelente profissional a quem sempre respeitaria.

— No Sabaku gosta de se envolver e tomar parte de todos os aspectos do negócio. Portanto, caso ele venha com alguma idéia própria de como conduzir a campanha, sorria e deixe-o à vontade.

Ino levou as mãos à cintura. Um brilho de insulto surgiu em suas pupilas.

— Então, por que está me mandando como representante de criação da agência? Pelo que pude constatar até agora de tudo o que há no mercado, a propaganda das empresas Sunagakure vai radicalmente na direção contrária de minha maneira de ver e pensar a mulher contemporânea. São machistas, apelativas e cansativas.

— Seria bom você não mencionar esse fato. Gaara No Sabaku foi o mentor do conceito condutor da última campanha da empresa.

— Já estou vendo que vou adorá-lo de imediato.

— Seja você mesma, competente, capacitada... Ela bateu de leve no ombro do chefe.

— Deixe tudo por minha conta.

A caminho dos escritórios da Sunagakure no distrito de Reston, Ino se esforçava em se concentrar na revisão de sua abertura e condução da reunião. No entanto, seus pensamentos, teimosos, prendiam-se à noite anterior. Aquele Gaara era mesmo único. Deus! Jamais conhecera alguém tão vazio, tão inexpressivo. A impressão dela era de que só existia azedume dentro dele.

Em nem um único momento a simples sombra de um sorriso surgiu em seu semblante. Evidente que aquele homem possuía a personalidade e os sentimentos de uma rocha bruta.

O que era horrível, ainda mais se considerasse o fato de ele ser muitíssimo bonito e atraente. Um metro e noventa, ombros largos e quadris estreitos. Deveria estar no meio dos seus bem preserva dos e tratados trinta anos, já que as expressões faciais nunca mu davam o suficiente para produzir marcas na pele.

Os cabelos eram espessos e vermelhos como fogo, os olhos verdes-mar, o queixo quadrado e as soberbas maçãs do rosto, talhadas como que pelo cinzel de um artista plástico. Poderia muito bem ser um dos modelos de seus anúncios.

Ino buscou uma das barras de chocolate que guardava no porta-luvas do automóvel e rasgou o invólucro com os dentes branquíssimos.

Ino não conseguia achar uma razão plausível para aquele homem ocupar seus pensamentos desde que se despediram à saída do restaurante. Talvez fosse o fato de que tinha autêntica atração por animais feridos, e não acreditava na probabilidade da existên cia de um ser desprovido de todo e qualquer tipo de emoção sem que houvesse sido atingido por um sofrimento atroz, que o hou vesse feito erguer uma fortaleza a sua volta.

Dois minutos depois, chegava à Sunagakure, e ficou impressio nada ao observar a sede, um edifício de cinco andares de escritórios.

— Gostei do lugar. Parece que eles têm condições de pagar nosso preço — comentou consigo mesma.

Estacionou e dirigiu-se ao saguão de entrada, onde o segurança checou seu nome e suas credenciais, antes de encaminhá-la através de portas trancadas e elevadores exclusivos.

Ino balançava a cabeça em desaprovação. Estaria Gaara No Sabaku preocupado que alguém viesse a roubar a receita de seu banho de espuma?

Ainda passou por mais duas checagens de segurança a caminho do elevador da presidência, de modo que, pouco antes de ser con duzida enfim à sala de reuniões, seu estado de espírito não era dos melhores, dado o absurdo senso de importância que aquele ho mem, pelo visto, se dava.

Parou um instante à soleira e alisou a jaqueta e os cabelos, antes de colocar um sorriso amistoso nos lábios. Respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça para a secretária, em claro sinal de que estava pronta para entrar. A porta lhe foi aberta com tal cerimônia que por um segundo lhe ocorreu estar entrando em uma audiência com o Papa.

Ao pisar na sala, dois foram seus focos de interesse. Primeiro, o extremo bom gosto da decoração, em rosado e cinza. Segundo: o executivo arrogante e autoritário que a encarava pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Gaara No Sabaku, sentado em seu trono na distante cabeceira da mesa de conferências... sorria!


	2. Chapter 2

Ino se mostrava impassível, serena e determinada quando Kankuro No Sabaku, o vice-presidente, adiantou-se para cumprimen tá-la. O que desejava, na realidade, era atirar sua pasta no rosto sorridente de Gaara No Sabaku e sair correndo dali. Mas não. Sabia ser uma profissional, usar sua visão comercial. E ademais não podia permitir que um incidente como aquele comprometesse sua carreira, em franca expansão.

A mulher que sugerira na nota de vinte dólares que Gaara era divertido deveria ser processada por propaganda enganosa.

Como ele ousara não mencionar qual era seu ramo de ativida des? Como se atrevera a lançar-lhe a isca para discorrer sobre a qualidade do xampu que fabricava? Como pudera ser tão insensí vel e calculista?

Ino foi apresentada às diversas pessoas, dez ou onze, pre sentes à reunião. Não conseguia gravar um único nome sequer, apesar de ter sempre se orgulhado de sua ótima memória. Sendo assim, por que não juntara Gaara com No Sabaku na véspera para chegar a Gaara No Sabaku, das Indústrias Sunagakure, Inc.? "Ora, porque ele não mencionou o sobrenome, com toda a certeza, de propósito!"

Por fim, Kankuro No Sabaku apresentou-a ao presidente, que, displicen te, levantou-se, oferecendo-lhe a mão para um cumprimento que fez Ino desejar chutar-lhe a canela. O enorme sorriso sem alegria com que a recebera assumia um ar discreto, com uma ponta de ironia talvez. E, sem uma razão plausível, seu coração bateu descompassado.

Ele tinha dentes perfeitos, e os olhos haviam adquirido um tom esverdeado como os de um felino à espreita, parecendo acenar com algumas promessas...

— Srta. Yamanaka — disse ao segurar-lhe a mão, — é um prazer conhecê-la.

"Aposto que sim", ela pensou. Num átimo, veio-lhe à lembran ça a cédula. Não deveria ter trocado o dinheiro com tanta facili dade. Adoraria ter a nota em mãos e poder balançá-la bem diante daquele nariz... lindo.

— Sr. No Sabaku. — Correspondeu ao cumprimento. — Obri gada por receber a Sarutobi & Bailey e dar-nos a chance de atender a suas necessidades de propaganda.

Gaara No Sabaku apertou-lhe um pouco mais os dedos. — Estamos em período de observação, Srta. Yamanaka. Nenhuma decisão sobre quem terá nossa conta foi tomada ainda.

— Bem, estou certa de que vou me divertir muito no processo de convencê-lo de que a Sarutobi & Bailey será a melhor agência para os senhores.

Os olhos de um esverdeado misterioso estreitaram-se, e todo o vestígio de um sorriso que por ventura tivesse estado naqueles lábios de sapareceu como que por encanto.

— Nesse caso, vamos aos negócios, senhorita.

— Sim, é o que me trouxe aqui. — Ino se encaminhou para o lugar indicado por Kankuro No Sabaku. Ao sentar-se, colocou a pasta a seu lado no chão. Cruzou as mãos como uma boa menina e olhou direto para Gaara No Sabaku à espera do primeiro movimento.

Deus, como era lindo aquele homem! Usava um terno cinza-grafite e uma gravata em tons de marrom e cinza. Gravata pode rosa, muito apropriada. Gaara No Sabaku exalava poder, até mes mo sentado silencioso à cabeceira da mesa. E não era só pela po sição estratégica em que se achava na sala. Nele havia uma aura natural de domínio, de confortável segurança e um quê de irresis tível instinto masculino, de incrível sensualidade.

Se fosse dono de um grama sequer de alegria, no mesmo ins tante Ino tentaria pôr em prática a idéia de tê-lo como modelo da agência. Gaara tinha magnetismo para dar e vender.

— Bem, srta. Yamanaka?

Ino se assustou ao perceber que estivera encarando-o e ana lisando.

— Ah, sim, claro... — E, pegando a pasta do chão, abriu-a sobre o tampo, passando um fôlder para cada um dos membros.

Ao ficar de pé para falar, forneceu ao grupo o perfil histórico de sua agência, seu próprio perfil, e nomeou em seguida alguns prêmios de criação e clientes prestigiados. Contornou a mesa ao apontar seu currículo e enfatizar algumas estratégias de conhecidas e bem-sucedidas campanhas, e retomou seu lugar, permitindo as sim um momento de silêncio. Essa era a chance oportuna para todos folhearem e fazerem uma breve análise do conteúdo dos fôlderes, bem como melhor assimilarem as informações dadas.

Manteve o olhar preso em Kankuro No Sabaku, mas sua visão periférica acompanhava todos os movimentos de Gaara No Sabaku, toda a sua ausência de emoção, a total isenção de emoções. Se suas cre denciais o haviam impressionado, não saberia dizer. Talvez tudo não passasse de uma performance digna do Oscar para camuflar o que seria uma simples reação humana.

Gaara colocou os papéis de lado e fitou o vazio, indiferente.

Ino, fascinada, o viu sinalizar com discrição para o garçom a suas costas, que no ato serviu-lhe um copo de água gelada. Ao arquear de uma sobrancelha, foi-lhe estendida uma bandeja de biscoitinhos. Com um quase inaudível monossílabo, a secretária entrou no recinto trazendo uma volumosa pasta. Gaara era, com certeza, um eficaz ditador.

Ino engoliu seu crescente aborrecimento, antes de dar con tinuidade:

— Fiz uma extensa pesquisa dos produtos que os senhores pro duzem...

Um breve e desdenhoso expirar, vindo da cabeceira da mesa, chegou aos seus ouvidos.

— ...e das campanhas anteriores. E, apesar de aplaudir a qualidade das propagandas, acredito que uma abordagem diferente poderia nos levar a ganhar uma faixa maior do mercado.

Movimentava-se por trás da cadeira, esquecendo naquele mo mento de ter questionado a qualidade do xampu no dia anterior.

— Está provado que o humor é uma grande ferramenta de ven das. Penso que caso imprimíssemos aos cosméticos da Sunagakure uma imagem de alegria e bem-estar, alcançaríamos um maior nú mero do público feminino.

— Deixe-me fazer uma observação — Gaara a interrompeu. Ino o fitou.

— Por favor, sr. No Sabaku.

— Também está mais do que provado que sexo vende.

— Sim, mas...

— E é nesse aspecto que desejo manter o foco do produto. Sexo. Bom sexo. Sexo selvagem.

Um ligeiro desconforto tomou conta de Ino. Sob o tailleur bem cortado, sentiu a pele umedecer. A palavra "sexo" pronun ciada por aquele homem era o suficiente para fazer subir a tem peratura ambiente.

— Bem, claro que promoveremos o lado sensual dos cosmé ticos, mas...

— Portanto — ele continuou como se ninguém houvesse fa lado — estamos inclinados a contratar o nome de maior destaque neste país e no mundo para ser nosso porta-voz na venda de nossa imagem.

— Um nome... A quem se refere?

— Tiffany.

— Tiffany — ela repetiu, baixinho.

Aquela era a modelo número um nos cinco continentes.

— Desculpe-me, mas o senhor está falando de anúncios im pressos?

— Impressos, televisivos, tudo o que a mídia dispõe.

— Entendo. — Ino apoiou-se por um instante no espaldar da cadeira.

— Sr. No Sabaku, posso lhe falar em particular por um momento?

Gaara fez um esgar irônico, o que a irritou.

— Qualquer coisa que tenha a me dizer pode ser dita aqui mes mo, Srta. Yamanaka.

— Está bem. — Respirou fundo. — O senhor está em seu per feito juízo?

Uma exclamação de assombro coletiva se fez ouvir. Questionar o presidente da Sunagakure não parecia ser a coisa mais brilhante a ser feita. A única pessoa a não olhá-la diretamente parecia ser o todo-poderoso, cuja expressão não se alterara em um único mo vimento.

— Estou certo que sim — Gaara afirmou, inflexível. — O que tem contra Tiffany?

— Nada contra a moça, senhor, a não ser o fato de que não estou muito certa de ela ter pleno domínio da língua inglesa. — E apoiando o dedo indicador no tampo da mesa continuou: — A questão aqui é despertar na jovem americana comum a vontade de usar seus produtos em seu dia-a-dia. E esse objetivo não será atingido se for usado o rosto de uma beldade perfeita como car ro-chefe. Quantas mulheres acreditarão em seus cosméticos se ti verem como parâmetro um padrão de beleza irretocável? Fazer uma mulher sentir-se o melhor possível consigo mesma é uma coisa. Mas usar Tiffany como a imagem da formosura provocará ressentimentos. E tentar alcançar o inatingível.

— Não concordo.

— O senhor está errado.

Outra exclamação. E No Sabaku reagiu dessa vez, repreendendo-a com o olhar. Ino podia ver a conta da agência voando pela janela nas asas do primeiro pássaro.

— Bem, terminamos por aqui. — Gaara consultou o relógio. — Tenho outra reunião em dez minutos. Agradeço por ter vindo, Srta. Yamanaka. Entraremos em contato após decisão do departamen to de marketing.

E sem mais, Gaara No Sabaku deu as costas a todos e se foi.

Gaara recostou-se em sua poltrona, os pés sobre a escrivaninha de mogno, e pousou as mãos na nuca. Cerrou as pálpebras e reviu a cena em que Ino Yamanaka lhe disse que estava errado.

Qualquer outra pessoa que houvesse tentado tal temeridade teria sido convidada a se retirar no mesmo momento. Desde os trinta e um anos de idade dirigia a companhia, e nos últimos cinco os lucros foram crescentes. Se havia algo em que confiava sem re servas era em seu tino para os negócios.

Então por que a sombra de dúvida? Por que se importar com Ino Yamanaka e suas idéias? Sempre conduzira os assuntos da companhia com sabedoria e bom senso.

Ela era uma mulher teimosa e cheia de si, mas mesmo assim queria-a muito naquele projeto. Em seus termos, lógico. Gostava de estar no controle, tinha na verdade quase uma paixão pelo poder. Reconhecia a origem de tal necessidade e percebia que de certa maneira essa era uma fraqueza sua. No entanto, também tinha ciência de que era um dos ingredientes para seu sucesso.

Pelo menos por isso devia agradecer a seus pais.

O interfone soou.

— Sua irmã está aqui, Sr. No Sabaku.

— Faça-a entrar.

Pondo-se em pé, sorriu de leve ao vê-la à porta. Temari estava sempre com ar de frescor, como recém-saída do banho, e era ado rável. Gaara nunca deixava de se assombrar ao perceber como irmãos gêmeos podiam ser tão diferentes. Temari, ao contrário dele que tinha olhos verdes claríssimos, ela possuía olhos verdes escurecidos como a grama e os cabelos loiros como seus ancestrais nórdicos, por parte de mãe.

— Olá, meu querido! — Ela foi até ele e, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, beijou-o. Em seguida, apagou com a ponta dos dedos a marca de batom deixada na face do irmão.

— Olá, Temari. O que a traz aqui?

— Quero lhe fazer um convite. Vamos ter um pequeno jantar amanhã lá em casa. Shika e eu queremos celebrar.

Gaara a examinou, atento. Apesar de tê-la encontrado apenas dois anos atrás após quase uma década de busca incansável, os dois se tornaram tão próximos como se criados juntos desde sem pre. O íntimo de Temari era para ele como um livro aberto.

— Pequeno jantar? Quantas pessoas?

Temari meneou as mãos no ar, com displicência.

— Alguns poucos e bons amigos.

— A quem deseja me apresentar, agora, Temari?

— Gaara No Sabaku! Você é um sujeito muito des confiado!

— Temari Nara! Seus pensamentos não são segredo para mim!

— Não faço a menor idéia sobre o que está falando. — Argu mentou com um suspiro indignado.

— Achei que depois do desastre Matsuri já houvesse apren dido a lição, minha irmã. Quando desistirá dessa mania de me casar com a primeira mulher disponível a sua frente?

Ela levou um dedo ao rosto do irmão.

— Quando eu o vir bem feliz com uma boa moça.

— Está aí algo quase impossível. Balançou a cabeça em desacordo.

— Nada disso. Apaixonar-se só lhe faria bem. Veja como sou feliz desde que me casei com Shika.

— Você é do tipo que se casa, Temari. Eu não.

— Somos gêmeos.

— Que não se parecem, não pensam igual e nem cresceram da mesma maneira.

Temari ficou triste, e isso constrangeu Gaara. Não deveria ter dito aquilo. Ainda detestava o fato de Temari sentir-se culpada por ter tido mais sorte em sua adoção, quando a mãe de ambos viu-se forçada a desistir de criá-los. Não era culpa da irmã se fora pre miada com a família ideal, enquanto ele seguira caminho diferente.

Gaara passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Já vi, em primeira mão, o que o casamento pode fazer às pessoas, minha irmã. Elas aprendem a se desrespeitar e odiar, e adquirem um grande prazer em destroçar a alma uma da outra. Não cairei nessa armadilha.

Os olhos dela marejaram.

— Mas os Howard não formavam um casal normal, você sabe disso.

— Não sei de nada. — Mas Gaara resolveu tentar alegrá-la: — Está bem, eu vou a sua festinha.

— Que bom, Gaara!

— Mas sob uma condição. Eu levo minha própria companhia. A irmã pareceu deliciada. E, curiosa, perguntou:

— Tem uma nova namorada?! Isso é espetacular!

— Não, não se trata disso. É uma... colega.

E nesse exato instante Gaara entendeu o que deveria dizer e como se conduzir a cada vez que a irmã viesse com alguma nova candidata a noiva. Mas quando decidira convidar Ino Yamanaka para sair? Uma noite na companhia dela seria o suficiente para levá-lo à loucura. Não era seu tipo. Tinha muita energia... muita personalidade.

Gaara preferia mulheres quietas, sofisticadas e sem questiona mentos. O gênero que se deixa sem olhar para trás. Tinha a im pressão de que quanto mais se envolvesse com Ino Yamanaka, mais se aborreceria.

— Como queira, meu querido. Às oito, então. E não se atrase demais. Esse é um costume muito deselegante. — Temari lhe deu um breve abraço.

O interfone tornou a tocar, e Gaara acenou em despedida para a irmã, que saía do escritório. Ainda considerando a decisão que acabava de tomar, atendeu ao chamado:

— Sim?

— Asuma Sarutobi, da Sarutobi & Bailey, na linha três. Gaara suspirou. Não importando quão ruim fosse seu plano, teria de levá-lo adiante. Atendeu à chamada:

— Asuma, estava para ligar para você. Não sei se sua representante já reportou o acontecido em nossa reunião, mas quero lhe dizer que não fiquei muito animado, nem impressionado.

Aquilo era uma mentira. Impressionara-se com muitas coisas a respeito de Ino, não importando o quanto fosse geniosa. No tara o modo como caminhava nos saltos altos, as pernas bem tor neadas e o elegante tailleur que trajava com naturalidade. Sem falar de sua inteligência e formosura.

Não, não podia ser. A estafa o impedia de raciocinar direito. Talvez fosse essa a verdade. Devia estar precisando de férias.

Asuma acabara de falar algo. O que teria sido?

— Como disse?

— Ino me relatou o ocorrido, e sentimos muito por não termos chegado a bons termos.

Ela falara sobre o fracasso da reunião antes mesmo de a Sunagakure ter se pronunciado? A srta. Yamanaka deveria ter sólida con fiança em seu trabalho. Qualquer outro profissional preferiria es perar a tormenta desabar, rezando por algum milagre.

— Sim, bem... parece que temos nossas divergências de con ceitos.

— Lamento muito, sr. No Sabaku. Mas veja, tenho outro exe cutivo que acredito se encaixar muito bem com a sua visão de abordagem, e eu ficaria feliz se...

— Quem disse que quero ver outro executivo?

— Esperava convencê-lo a contratar a Sarutobi & Bailey.

— Planejo utilizar os serviços de vocês sob uma condição, Asuma. Ou melhor, duas. Não. Três.

— E quais são?

— Uma: quero Ino Yamanaka no gerenciamento da conta. Duas: podemos voltar a discutir conceitos, sim, mas caso sua fun cionária não me convença tudo será de meu jeito. E três: a srta. Yamanaka terá apenas uma oportunidade para ser persuasiva. Ama nhã à noite em um jantar.

Longa pausa do outro lado da linha.

— E então?

— Pode aguardar por um minuto ou dois, enquanto discuto a idéia com Ino?

Em outra situação, Gaara não se prestaria a esperar por quem quer que fosse. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido aquela co meçava a ser uma questão especial e importante.

— Seja rápido, por favor. — E colocou o fone no gancho, aper tando o botão de chamada em espera a seguir.

Aguardando, tentou ler o relatório bimestral, mas os números não faziam sentido. Experimentava uma estranha inquietação, que atribuía ao fato de ter plena consciência de que Ino Yamanaka haveria de se tornar um grande problema. E, como qualquer outra mulher naquela situação, talvez não valesse a pena.

Vários minutos depois, um clique. Não era Asuma na linha, mas a senhorita em questão.

— Sr. No Sabaku?

— Srta. Yamanaka?

— Fico contente que esteja disposto a me ouvir uma vez mais e gostaria de agendar um novo encontro para os próximos dias.

— A reunião está marcada, srta. Yamanaka: amanhã às oito da noite.

— Mas...

— Tenho um jantar ao qual devo comparecer. Apesar de não gostar da idéia, não posso me furtar ao compromisso. Portanto, creio que será uma boa chance para discutirmos uma provável parceria. Ocuparei meu tempo e discutiremos nossos negócios em uma única ocasião.

Nenhuma resposta, nenhum comentário foi proferido. Gaara não saberia dizer se Ino estava ofendida ou contente com a proposta.

Ao tornar a ouvir-lhe a voz, detectou nela um certo ar de alívio, o que de algum modo não o agradou.

— Está bem, Gaara, temos um acordo.

— Bom.

— Como devo me vestir?

Um malicioso espírito falou por ele:

— Algo sexy?

— Vá sonhando, No Sabaku...

Só mesmo aquela mulher para ter a audácia de tratá-lo de igual para igual, o que lhe pareceu um tanto desairoso. Constatações: Ino não o via como uma ameaça física ou emocional e não se importava muito em perder a conta da Sunagakure. E um mais dois levava ao três. Ele, Gaara No Sabaku, não tinha o menor controle sobre aquela jovem.

O que a tornava perigosíssima.


	3. Chapter 3

Não acredito! — murmurou Ino ao ver no espelho a bainha desfeita do vestido.

Não haveria tempo para refazê-la. Escolheria outra peça, era o jeito. E, mirando seu reflexo, sentiu por um segundo a autocon fiança ruir.

Ora! Por que deveria estar preocupada com a possível aprovação de Gaara Uchiha quanto a seu figurino? Afinal, fora ele quem a convidara para aquele jantar, sabe-se lá por que motivo. Caso a escolha fosse sua, teriam se encontrado na segurança do escritório, sem outras distrações. Que negócio poderia ser bem conduzido em uma ocasião social?

Mais uma vez olhou para o espelho, antes de iniciar nova pes quisa no armário. Escolheu um vestido leve, azul-noite, sem man gas e com elegante decote quadrado. Deveria servir. Parecia so fisticado o bastante para que ninguém pensasse que estava de saída para o baile do colegial.

Enfeitou pescoço e colo com uma gargantilha de ouro e pingente de brilhantes, presente que se dera no último Natal, e checou sua figura uma vez mais, prendera os cabelos em um penteado elaborado com tranças, e alguns fios deixados soltos na testa e nos lados conferiam-lhe um charme a mais. Parecia muito bem, decidiu-se, afinal.

A campainha desviou-lhe a atenção, trazendo uma sensação de inquietude. Só podia ser o nervosismo por ter o desafio de mudar a opinião de Gaara em relação a um certo tipo de propaganda, pensava ao se encaminhar para a porta.

Respirando bem fundo, girou a maçaneta. De imediato seu pul so acelerou, ao deparar com Gaara No Sabaku. Como era atraente aquele belo espécime masculino! E pior, encontrava-se impecável em um terno Armani azul-marinho.

Os olhos a percorreram, curiosos, mas as feições se mantiveram inalteradas.

— Parece que você está de saída para a festa do colegial. Aquilo já era demais. Péssima abertura para uma noite. Um passo para trás e... Ino bateu a porta, deixando-o do lado de fora com toda a sua arrogância como companhia.

Alguns momentos se passaram antes que Gaara tornasse a bater. Ino aguardava, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Ino? O que foi que eu fiz? Ela o ignorou.

— Está bem. Desculpe-me. Não resisti. Pelo visto, você detesta essa sua aparência juvenil.

Mais alguns instantes de espera.

— Sabia que a maioria das mulheres daria a vida para parecerem mais novas?

Nenhuma palavra vinda de dentro do apartamento.

— Aposto que todas as demais presentes ao jantar ficarão ver des de inveja.

— Ou pensarão que você passou na festa do colégio antes de arrumar uma acompanhante — ela retrucou, abrindo a porta no minuto em que Gaara ia bater de novo.

No Sabaku parecia muito arrependido.

— Olhe, desculpe-me, sim? Você está ótima. Sou capaz de jurar que seu namorado ficaria com ciúme.

— Namorado? Bem, deixe-me ver... A última vez em que isso aconteceu, se não me falha a memória, era outro o presidente na Casa Branca.

Os olhos de Gaara No Sabaku se arregalaram.

— Só pode estar brincando!

Perplexidade! Conseguira arrancar-lhe mais uma expressão fa cial naquela noite. Ino começava a sentir-se vitoriosa. E a noite mal começara!

— Acabei me tornando uma frustração para minha mãe. Nada de netinhos, por enquanto.

A surpresa de No Sabaku era genuína. Ino decidiu tomar a situação como um elogio. Na verdade, tivera alguns namoricos nos últimos dois anos, mas nenhum passara de uma relação super ficial, pontuada por um quase contrato de "nós nos encontraremos para conversar quando pudermos", de modo que nunca tivera de se preocupar em convidar algum rapaz para sua casa ao final do encontro, ou preparar um jantar para dois.

Não namorava sério desde a época de faculdade. Mantivera-se ocupada demais em construir uma carreira sólida, em lapidar seu nome como profissional competente. Estivera ocupada demais para sentir falta do que quer que fosse. Romance era algo que não constava de seu vocabulário, nem de seus planos no momento. Talvez quando surgisse o homem certo... reconsideraria a questão.

Olhava para Gaara e seu estômago se contorcia. Toda aquela bela aparência, a forte presença masculina... e uma personalidade que deixava a desejar. Para si desejava um homem com quem pudesse rir e chorar, dar as mãos nos bons e maus momentos, partilhar sonhos e planos. A única coisa boa que Gaara No Sabaku tinha para dividir era...

Um esforço para não rir. O que ele pensaria e como reagiria se descobrisse que ela, Ino Yamanaka, o considerava bom apenas para uma coisa? Bem, na verdade duas. Aborrecê-la era também um outro dom que possuía.

— Pronta?

— Sim. Vou pegar um casaco. — E ela se dirigiu ao armário logo à entrada.

Gaara ajudou-a a vesti-lo, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando, sem querer, os dedos dele lhe roçaram os ombros. Virou-se para olhá-lo. Ali estava de novo Gaara, o Inexpressivo.

— Estou pronta.

O mesmo Mercedes que vira no shopping a aguardava no es tacionamento do condomínio. Ino exalou um suspiro de deleite ao se sentir acolhida pelo luxuoso estofamento de couro.

O automóvel era novo em folha. Gaara o contornou pela frente a fim de tomar seu lugar à direção, e Ino admirou a graciosidade de seu caminhar. Adorava o modo como homens sensuais se moviam.

Certo, Gaara No Sabaku sexy. Nenhum problema quanto a isso. Havia milhares, milhões de outros assim no planeta. Talvez mais ainda do que ele. E, considerando que em grande parte de seu tempo convivia com atores de comercial e modelos belíssimos, nada do que ela via naquele instante era novidade.

Mantiveram-se em relativo silêncio na maior parte do trajeto para a residência de Temari, em Georgetown. Ino ainda tentou trazer à baila o tema "negócios", mas foi bruscamente interrompida:

— Mais tarde.

Assim, ao atravessarem a ponte Key, num cruzar de pernas Ino acabou expondo parte das coxas sem que notasse. Ao levar o olhar para o outro lado da avenida, flagrou Gaara a observá-las.

Gaara engoliu em seco, fingiu que nada acontecia e manteve-se atento ao caminho adiante.

— Você está muito bem— falou, depois de um ou dois minutos.

Ela precisou de um momento antes de responder:

— Obrigada. Espero ter escolhido um traje apropriado para a ocasião.

— Perfeito.

— Do que se trata, afinal?

— Minha irmã pensa ter encontrado outra alma gêmea para mim.

— Como?

— Lembra-se de eu haver mencionado minha irmã? A pessoa que de vez em quando gosta de fazer alguma brincadeirinha...

— Ah, entendi... Bem, mas se ela está tentando arrumar-lhe uma namorada, por que vai à festa com... outra mulher?

— Porque não quero namorada alguma.

"Como você é lindo...", a mente dela divagava. Mas de repente o que Gaara acabara de dizer a fez despertar do devaneio.

— Calma, um minuto. Quer dizer que resolveu me usar como um disfarce?

— Você entendeu muito bem.

— Então durante todo esse... — Ino calou-se.

Em parte porque sua indignação não lhe permitia articular frase alguma. Por outro lado, por não saber se tal indignação seria apro priada. Afinal de contas, Gaara deixara muito claro que aquele não era um encontro tradicional, no sentido amoroso. Por que razão deveria se importar por ele ter outros motivos para levá-la ao jantar e aproveitar a ocasião para falar de negócios em algum momento da noite?

— Isso não a incomoda, não é? Quero dizer, vamos conversar sobre a condução da campanha.

Além de ser atraente, aquele era um homem com capacidade para ler pensamentos também. Gaara No Sabaku possuía muitos talentos. Ino imaginou o quanto seria talentoso na arte de...

"Não, nada disso, garota. Pense em outra coisa."

— De modo algum. Ao contrário, faço idéia do quanto deve ser desagradável ter alguém bancando a casamenteira conosco.

— Minha irmã é essa pessoa. — Os lábios dele relaxaram um pouco.

"Quer dizer que ele e a irmã são apegados." Ino gostou do que ouviu.

— Sempre quis ter uma irmã caçula.

Num piscar de olhos* a expressão de Gaara pareceu cobrir-se de nuvens, e um silêncio pesado se instalou dentro do veículo. Ino não compreendeu aquela mudança de estado de espírito.

— Só tenho um irmão, mais velho — ela prosseguiu. — Ele é maravilhoso. Mas mesmo assim uma irmãzinha teria sido bem-vinda.

Gaara não lhe deu atenção, continuando calado. Não parecia interessado na história de sua vida.

Um desvio para uma alameda os conduziu até um portão de ferro. Ino teve de se conter para não rasgar elogios perante a belíssima visão. Em Georgetown, alamedas arborizadas por cen tenários carvalhos que conduziam a uma residência eram raras e exclusivas. Mansões situadas em ruas circulares como aquela de pois do portão eram praticamente inexistentes.

Estacionaram, cruzaram a curta distância que os separava da casa e, mais uma vez, Ino teve de se conter. Quanta elegância e nobreza! Aquela era uma típica construção sulista, com brancas colunas a erguerem-se até o segundo pavimento. A fachada era em tijolos aparentes, com amplas janelas e portas largas, também brancas.

Ino sentiu-se como que numa cena de ...E o Vento Levou, e uma vontade irrefreável de começar a falar com o sotaque do Sul a acometeu.

A descomunal porta de entrada abriu como que em um passe de mágica à chegada dos dois. A irmã de Gaara por certo não permitia que seus convidados esperassem.

Um mordomo ajudou-os a tirar seus casacos e os guardou. Ino e Gaara cruzaram o hall na direção dos sons que vinham da ala direita, e logo alcançaram um belo salão, onde devia haver cerca de cinqüenta pessoas.

Cinco lustres de cristal dispersavam uma luminosidade suave e brilhante por entre os convivas. A sala resplandecia. Os trajes das mulheres espelhavam o reflexo dos cristais. Um mínimo de fina mobília fora arranjado em um canto, criando espaço para que se circulasse sem empecilhos. No distante final do salão à esquer da um quarteto de cordas tocava música de câmara. Tudo era belíssimo e suntuoso.

— Isto é uma pequena reunião? — Ino indagou, de olhos arregalados.

— Minha irmã nunca entretém menos do que duas dúzias de pessoas por vez. Acredite-me, esta é uma pequena reunião.

Naquele exato momento, uma jovem adorável e loira surgiu de um dos grupos com um maravilhoso sorriso nos lábios.

— Gaara! — Esticou os braços para ele. — Conseguiu chegar antes de o jantar ser servido! Precisamos comemorar! Deve ser a primeira vez na vida!

Curiosa, virou-se, muito simpática, para Ino, oferecendo-lhe a mão para um cumprimento.

— Bem-vinda. Sou Temari Nara, a irmã de Gaara.

Ino estranhou. Seria possível dois seres, filhos dos mesmos pais, não terem nada de parecido fisionomicamente, além de agirem de maneira tão diversa? Enquanto Gaara andava pelo salão como um robô insensível, Temari trazia a expressão feliz e receptiva.

— Ino Yamanaka.

— Ino... Que nome adorável!

— Obrigada.

— Gaara me disse que você é uma colega de profissão. Engra çado. A mim me parece ser mais uma colega de esco...

— Cuidado, irmãzinha. — Gaara colocou um braço protetor sobre os ombros de Ino.

— Esta moça tem graves problemas quanto a parecer muito mais jovem do que de fato é.

A risada de Temari soou como música, tornando muito difícil para Ino irritar-se com ela. O irmão, entretanto, por sua vez, dedilhava seu ombro com atrevida familiaridade. Caso o recinto não estivesse repleto de olhares curiosos, afastaria aqueles dedos com um bom tapinha.

Porém, do modo como as coisas iam, submetia-se à sensual carícia. Deixaria para revidar na hora apropriada.

— Você é abençoada, Ino. Acredite no que digo. Dentro de alguns anos, quando se tornar uma balzaquiana, agradecerá aos Céus por esse seu "problema".

Ino ia revelar sua idade, quando a mão de Gaara a apertou um pouco, enrijecendo a seu lado. Olhou-o sem entender a razão. Gaara mirava algo ou alguém adiante. Temari bloqueava sua visão.

— Por que não me disse que Matsuri estaria aqui, Temari? "Matsuri? Quem é Matsuri?"

Temari franziu a testa.

— Não tive como evitar, meu querido. Matsuri é agora namorada de Soka Ishida.

— Poderia ter me avisado. Assim, eu não teria vindo.

— Por isso mesmo não lhe falei. Gaara encarou a irmã, mas ela riu.

— Não poderá evitá-la para sempre.

— Gostaria de apertar-lhe o pescoço, isso sim.

— Não seja tolo. — Temari acenou para algum convidado atrás deles.

— Sirva-se de uma bebida. Tenho de receber os Stuart.

— Onde está Shikamaru?

Temari não escondeu uma expressão de enfado.

— Onde mais? Cochilando na biblioteca. — E afas tou-se. O vestido prata flutuava conforme seus movimentos.

— Seria importante que eu soubesse quem é Matsuri? E mais: estou correndo algum tipo de risco?

— Ino indagou, quando Gaara por fim percebeu-a a seu lado.

Incrível. Inacreditável. Ele sorria! Não daquele seu jeito habi tual de predador com o qual a tratava desde que se conheceram, e sim um genuíno, como se quisesse que todos compreendessem que estavam juntos. Uma atuação mais que perfeita.

"Ora, quem liga?!" Aquele sorriso era lindo, era o que bastava. E então, a fim de surpreendê-la além de qualquer expectativa, Gaara inclinou a cabeça em direção a seu rosto e roçou-lhe os lábios de leve num rapidíssimo beijo que a abalou de cima abaixo. Um formigamento gostoso e quente percorreu-lhe todo o corpo.

No entanto, a realidade veio como um balde de água fria. Estava sendo usada. Gaara desejava beijá-la tanto quanto esperava con versar com a tal Matsuri. Tudo não passava de puro fingimento, encenação, e ela havia sido boba o suficiente para reagir como uma garota ao ser beijada pela primeira vez.

Ino sorriu e baixou as pálpebras por um instante. Não era a única a atuar naquele salão. Com isso em mente, pôs-se na ponta dos pés e o beijou também. Foi um beijo breve e suave, mas, como fora sua a iniciativa, retomou o controle da situação.

Ainda sorrindo como uma mulher apaixonada, encarou Gaara e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Faça isso de novo e eu juro que arranco seu coração.

Por um momento, para sua alegria, Gaara titubeou. Entretanto, segurando uma mecha dos cabelos dela solta nos ombros, enro lou-a devagar no dedo indicador.

— Essa será uma tarefa difícil, minha cara. Eu não tenho um coração.

— Isso não surpreende nem um pouco — Ino murmurou bem junto àquela boca carnuda.

Gaara No Sabaku riu por um instante. Um riso nervoso, que não lhe parecia típico, que não escondia seu desconforto.

Ino se orgulhou de vê-lo embaraçado, ainda que só por al guns instantes.

— Bem, bem, bem. O que temos aqui? Um novo troféu para sua coleção, Gaara?

Gaara fechou o cenho como que por encanto, e Ino viu-o travar o maxilar.

Matsuri era deslumbrante, uma verdadeira beldade. E o pior, superava-a em vários centímetros de altura. Assim, mirava-a de cima, fazendo-a sentir-se um tanto insignificante.

Tinha os olhos de um castanho límpido e um corpo perfeitamente moldado por um estonteante Chanel preto. As unhas pintadas de vermelho acompanhavam o mesmo tom dos lábios.

— Matsuri... Que lástima tornar a encontrá-la.

Ela deu risada, como se acabasse de receber o mais lisonjeiro elogio.

— Não me apresenta esta... criança?

Ino não tinha talento para perder, mas, por mais que tentasse se pôr ereta, naquele campo não ia além dos limites do trivial.

— As aparências enganam, Matsuri — Gaara retrucou, irô nico, — como aprendi há bem pouco tempo. Ino Yamanaka, esta é Matsuri Sakamoto. Ino trabalha para a Sarutobi & Bailey e acaba de se tornar a responsável pela campanha publicitária da Sunagakure.

— Oh, que fantástico!

— Não é mesmo? — Ino retorquiu no mesmo tom superfi cial e falso.

A mulher estonteante mal a fitou, mantendo toda a atenção em Gaara. Sua raiva era quase palpável.

— Agora você mistura negócios e prazer, querido?

Gaara analisou Ino como quem admirasse cada polegada de sua anatomia, antes de se voltar para Matsuri:

— Sabe, é até engraçado, mas nos conhecemos bem antes de qualquer parceria de negócios. Quer ouvir nossa história? Parece coisa do destino.

— Sou toda ouvidos.

— Eu e Ino nos conhecemos por causa de uma nota de vinte dólares, na qual vinham escritos meu nome e telefone, e resolveu me alertar. Atencioso da parte dela, não acha? — Gaara ergueu as mãos, como num gesto de impotência. — E assim que pus os olhos nesta beleza, soube que era definitivo.

Matsuri era agora a perdedora, o que tornava Ino bastan te feliz, sem sombra de dúvida. Incorporando com mestria seu papel, enlaçou a cintura de Gaara, abraçando-o, sorridente. Gaara No Sabaku não passava de um narcisista, mas tinha um corpo aconchegante.

Ele também lhe sorriu, e o coração de Ino acelerou.

— De modo que só tenho a agradecer à pessoa que escreveu meu nome e telefone naquela cédula.

— E como temos nos divertido, Gaara e eu... — acrescentou Ino.

Como que ensaiado, beijaram-se mais uma vez, agora um pouco mais do que o esperado.

Os lábios de Gaara eram firmes e quentes, e Ino não se lembrava de haver se sentido tão bem com alguns beijinhos antes. Como seria beijá-lo com paixão e entrega?

Então, Gaara voltou a fitá-la, e em seus olhos havia tanto ardor que se Ino não soubesse o quanto bom ator ele era capaz de ser, acreditaria na paixão e no espanto que se estampavam em seu semblante.

Porém, num repente, lembraram-se de que se encontravam em um salão de festas e que inúmeras pessoas testemunhavam a troca de beijos. Por isso, afastaram-se um pouco, e ela demorou para se atrever a olhar para os lados.

Quase todos os encaravam, exceto Matsuri, que não se afastara para não testemunhar o idílio. Uma urgência quase desesperadora por chocolate tomou conta de Ino.

— Eu... eu preciso ir ao toalete, por favor. Gaara indicou-lhe a direção:

— A escada à esquerda do hall de entrada.

— Obrigada.

— Ino, espere. — Gaara segurou-lhe o braço.

— Sim. O que foi?

— Obrigado por seu espírito esportivo.

— Essa sou eu. Ino Yamanaka, a do espírito esportivo.

— Posso buscar-lhe um drinque, enquanto se refresca?

Mais um pouco e Ino acreditaria que Gaara estava um tanto nervoso. Na certa por haver levado a cabo todo um show para aquela platéia, e não por causa de alguns simples beijinhos.

Para ser franca, ela também experimentava a mesma sensação de desconforto e um certo tremor nos joelhos. Puro e simples em baraço, lógico.

— Adoraria um champanhe.

— Celebrando? — Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ino engoliu em seco antes de brindá-lo com um calmo sor riso digno de alguém que não tinha nenhuma preocupação na vida, não havia sido afetada pelos beijos dele e em cujo corpo não hou vera resposta alguma.

— Pode apostar, querido.

— O que, se não se importa em me dizer? — Ele parecia des confiado.

Como Gaara No Sabaku reagiria se lhe respondesse: "Por ter , desmontado um pouco do ego do presidente de uma companhia multimilionária apenas com alguns beijos?". Ele se considerava mesmo bastante esperto. Usara-a para afastar uma antiga namo rada e agora só queria esquecer o ocorrido. No entanto, Ino sorriu mais uma vez, com doçura.

— O fato de termos enganado com sucesso sua namorada, é claro.

Gaara respirou fundo, e Ino, mais uma vez, teve vontade de lhe dar uns tapas. Se não tomasse mais cuidado, a taça de champanhe iria direto para sua cabeça arrogante. Tolo! Como se eIa fosse se apaixonar perdidamente por conta de um... bem, dois... três beijos mornos. Tudo bem, o terceiro talvez tenha .ido um pouco mais quente. Porém, já que era tudo mera atua do, não importava.

Necessitava de chocolate!

— Ex-namorada — Gaara enfatizou, soltando-a.

— Deduzo ser ela a responsável por minha cédula de vinte.

— Sim, por certo.

— Pobre Gaara... — Ino deu-lhe um tapinha complacente no ombro.

— Pobre Gaara por quê?

— Deve ser difícil ser tão irresistível assim para as mulheres.

— Bem, eu tenho meus momentos.

— Não seja convencido, No Sabaku. — E, dando-lhe as costas, Ino se afastou.

No entanto, mesmo impondo distância da marcante presença de Gaara No Sabaku, seus lábios ainda reclamavam a presença dos dele. Foi quando Ino compreendeu o significado do que dissera Matsuri sobre "um pouco de diversão".

Gaara No Sabaku tinha mesmo lá seus momentos.


	4. Chapter 4

"Temari está abusando da sorte", Gaara dizia a si mesmo. O que dera nela para ter reservado lugar à mesa para sua acompanhante no canto oposto ao seu, e além disso ao lado de Jiraya Sennin? E, para completar colocara-o entre Kurenai Yuhi, divorciada e notória caçadora de homens, e Matsuri.

A única razão de ter decidido comparecer à festa fora a idéia de poder conversar com Ino durante a refeição. Por alguma estranha razão, gostava de interagir com ela. Era uma mulher in teligente, bem-humorada e dona de um cérebro pensante. Se sou besse que Temari marcaria os lugares daquele modo, teria chegado como de costume: depois do jantar servido.

— Você me parece preocupado, querido.

— Não sou seu querido, Matsuri. Sobretudo depois do que me fez. Sabe bem a que me refiro.

— Mas aquilo foi uma brincadeirinha, Gaara.

— Sem a menor graça. — Ele a encarou.

O que vira em Matsuri Sakamoto? Sim, ela era linda. No en tanto, sua beleza não alcançava nem de longe seu espírito. Quando sorria, nenhuma luz interior emergia em seu olhar, como acontecia com Ino.

— Quantas cédulas daquelas estão soltas por aí, Matsuri?

— Só uma, querido. E é o mínimo que você merece, depois do modo como me tratou.

— Umedeceu os lábios. — No entanto, estou disposta a perdoá-lo.

— Curvou-se sobre o ombro de Gaara, cochichando em seu ouvido: — Podemos voltar e retomar a antiga mágica.

Gaara suspirou, entediado. Não entendia aquela mulher. A re lação de ambos caminhara bem e sem complicações até o momento em que, tomada de um sentimento de posse, Matsuri deu início a uma série de cobranças absurdas sobre algo que haviam conver sado logo no primeiro encontro. Nada de laços e expectativas; apenas prazer. E agora, depois do rompimento, pensava em cau sar-lhe ciúme, aparecendo na festa com outro homem.

Infelizmente para ela, nada daquilo lhe era importante. Pelo contrário, só lhe trazia alívio. Matsuri não apreciou sua reação. Gaara sabia que fora maldoso ao cumprimentar com efusividade seu "novo namorado" e desejar-lhes toda a felicidade do mundo. Mas o que poderia ter feito, afinal?

Ao olhá-la, nenhum hormônio se manifestava em seu corpo. Total indiferença era o máximo que experimentava. Mesmo assim, deveria tratá-la com cuidado. Matsuri já provara ser uma pessoa vingativa. Entretanto, apesar de ainda estar bravo e surpresíssimo com aquilo que considerava um desvio de personalidade, tinha a noção exata do que lhe falar quanto à proposta que acabava de receber.

Tirando partido da primeira desculpa que lhe ocorreu, forçou um sorriso.

— Soa tentador, Matsuri, mas receio que Ino seja ciumen ta e exclusivista. Creio que não encararia com passividade um relacionamento entre nós.

A fúria dominou os olhos de Matsuri. Mesmo assim, manteve também um falso sorriso.

— O que você vê naquela... menina?

— Eu lhe garanto que Ino não é uma criança. É uma mulher perfeita e madura, e tudo o que desejo no momento.

A farsa foi interrompida pela chegada da primeira entrada, uma espécie de sopa fria e cremosa à base de beterraba e creme de leite. Fingindo intenso interesse no prato, Gaara segurou a colher e olhou para Ino. E não gostou nada de ver Jiraya se inclinando para sussurrar-lhe algo. A expressão de Ino — sobrancelhas erguidas e boca em perfeito círculo — denotava todo o descrédito que dava às palavras que ouvia. Fosse o que fosse que tivesse ouvido, ela tomara como brincadeira.

Gaara conhecia Jiraya muito bem.

— Com licença — pediu aos demais, interrompendo o discurso de Kurenai Yuhi sobre onde comprar a mais linda e sexy lingerie, deixou o guardanapo sobre a cadeira e dirigiu-se, decidido, para o outro canto da mesa.

Ignorando todos aqueles rostos perplexos, de novo pediu licen ça e afastou a cadeira de Ino, para que ela se levantasse.

— Só um momento, por favor. Eu e a gentil senhorita precisa mos nos falar em particular.

Ino foi conduzida quase à força para fora da sala de jantar até a biblioteca. As vidraças das janelas estremeceram um pouco com a demasiada força impressa à porta, quando Gaara a fechou.

— O que está havendo com você?! — Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris, o que fez abrir um pouco mais seu decote.

A pele exposta, à curva dos seios, era linda. E tudo o que Gaara desejava naquele instante era se deleitar com aquele corpo bem-feito. Meneou a cabeça. Sentia-se muito bravo, mas não conseguia se lembrar mais do porquê.

No instante seguinte, segurou Ino pelos ombros e a puxou para si, cobrindo-lhe a boca com a sua.

Ino se manteve firme, rija como aço, sem resposta, resistindo às tentativas de um beijo mais profundo.

Hábil, Gaara No Sabaku tomou-lhe o rosto e entreabriu-lhe a boca com pequenos e irresistíveis beijos nos cantos dos lábios, no roçar das bocas, no morno respirar. Ino tinha o gosto de mulher que se entrega com alegria, e um perfume mais irresistível ainda.

Reconheceu a fragrância: Destiny, da concorrência, que lhe caía com perfeição. Uma mistura de especiarias com ligeira pitada de flores brancas, o que conferia ao perfume um certo grau de ino cência. Exatamente como Ino. Um rosto ingênuo de menina e a alma com a determinação de quem sabe o que quer. Ela trazia ainda naquela boca quente o gosto do vinho e um quê de chocolate...

Um gemido escapou por entre as bocas unidas. E na retribuição o beijo, por um breve momento, a situação pareceu querer escapar no controle de ambos. Estavam como que colados um ao outro, cm uma espécie de amálgama. Os corpos em irretocável alquimia, senhores de seus instintos, pareceram iniciar uma sensual dança ancestral, por um instante apenas, apenas por um instante...

— Gaara, pare!

— Não...

— Já, Gaara! Pare!

Ele a soltou, relutante, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, e tentou controlar a respiração pesada. O que acontecera?

— O que houve com você?! — Ino ajeitou as mechas soltas.

Quando, enfim, Gaara reuniu coragem para encará-la, desco briu toda a paixão de que ela era capaz naquele mar turquesa que eram seus olhos. A boca de Ino estava úmida, vermelha, mar cada pelos beijos sôfregos e incontidos.

Gaara ergueu as mãos, atordoado.

— Apenas interpretando bem o papel.

Ino não se fez de rogada e girou trezentos e sessenta graus sobre si mesma, como se procurasse a platéia. Gaara adorou cada angulo dela que teve chance de apreciar.

— Não olhe agora, mas não há ninguém aplaudindo nossa performance.

Passou pela cabeça de Gaara perguntar se seria merecedor de aplausos, mas ficou um pouco apreensivo sobre qual seria a res posta. Aquele fora o beijo mais espetacular da sua vida. Nunca provara nada igual. Qual seria a opinião de Ino?

— Quem sabe se ensaiarmos bastante... — Gaara sabia que a honestidade não caberia naquela situação. Caso mencionasse que planejava dormir com ela o mais rápido possível, tinha certeza de que seu desejo seria tomado como ofensivo.

Algumas mulheres eram assim. Não queriam que o inevitável fosse verbalizado. Esperavam o tempo que julgassem necessário antes de qualquer outro movimento.

Apesar de Ino ser do tipo aberto e honesto, não desejava correr o risco de colocar-se em uma posição delicada ao revelar suas cartas. Fora longe em sua carreira por ter perfeita noção de ritmo. Portanto, aquele não era o momento para anunciar a ela que a queria para si.

— Que bobagem, Gaara! O que aconteceu lá no salão? Por que estava... eu diria... bravo? Parecia a ponto de me bater.

— Não em você, e sim naquele poço de estupidez sentado a seu lado. Queria salvá-la dele.

— Salvar-me? O que o faz pensar que eu necessitava de sua interferência?

— Conheço bem homens como Jiraya. Consideram-se irresis tíveis, quase profissionais da conquista.

Ela riu.

— Jiraya é inofensivo. Aquilo não passou de um flerte, se tanto.

A doce Ino... Não reconhecia um lobo se estivesse na frente de um.

— E você e Matsuri, como vão indo lá longe?

— Deus! Mal posso crer que Temari nos colocou juntos. Falarei com ela depois.

— Sua irmã não é a responsável. Pediu-me desculpas e me contou que alguém confundira os cartões dos lugares reservados.

— Bem, adivinhe quem foi.

— Acertou. Eu mesma vi a boa Matsuri na sala de jantar quando a caminho do toalete, mas não dei atenção. Imaginei que estivesse mexendo na prataria ou talvez apanhando lembrancinhas.

Gaara soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Ino levou a mão ao peito.

— O que houve? — ele quis saber.

— Você riu! Esta é a primeira vez que o vejo rindo de verdade. Pensei que não fosse capaz.

Gaara quase se ofendeu, apesar da franqueza da afirmação. Ha via anos seu senso de humor virará fumaça. Mas naquele instante quase lamentava a perda. Partilhar uma risada com Ino Yamanaka de volvia-o a uma perspectiva já sepultada. Gostaria de dividir mui to mais com Ino.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Lugar errado. Hora errada.

— Acho que devemos voltar. Decerto perdemos o prato se guinte.

Ino não se divertiu. Batendo a porta do apartamento atrás de si, três horas depois, foi direto para sua caixa de chocolates e em seguida para a cama.

Passara a noite numa luta quase invisível, que incluía Matsuri Sakamoto e suas mal veladas insinuações. Ao que tudo indicava, a boa e velha Matsuri não tinha dúvida de que teria Gaara de volta assim que ele percebesse o que estava perdendo. E ainda tivera a ousadia de afirmar que Ino escolhera para si a profissão perfeita, na qual não se encaixariam mulheres muito femininas.

Quando saíram da festa, duas horas após o jantar, Ino estava irritadíssima com Gaara por ha vê-la colocado em desagradabilíssima situação, quando a abandonou ao sabor de Matsuri Sakamoto, enquanto conversava no grupo dos homens.

Se não bastasse tudo isso, não trocaram uma palavra sobre ne gócios. Nem no longo trajeto de volta. Gaara comentara qualquer coisa sobre estar exausto demais para raciocinar com clareza.

Ino quase se desesperou. Afinal, lembrava-se do comentário dele sobre aquela ser a única oportunidade dela para persuadi-lo. E nada; não conseguira articular uma única frase sobre os planos de trabalho, sobre Tiffany e a imagem que sua figura passava.

A entrada do condomínio, antes de chegar a seu edifício, Gaara, imperioso, insistiu que Ino contatasse sua secretária e marcasse uma hora para almoço e discussão da campanha. Por pouco ela não lhe deu um pisão no pé. Todavia, mordendo a língua, empinou o nariz e marchou em frente, sem sequer olhar uma única vez pa ra trás.

Também não tentou dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite. E por que deveria? Não queria nada com aquele ser prepotente, gélido como um iceberg.

Abraçou o travesseiro. Aquele era o único companheiro que queria a seu lado na cama. Ainda que fosse incapaz de dar-lhe os beijos escaldantes de um certo sujeito prepotente e gélido como um iceberg...

— E por que não marcou uma hora com minha secretária? — Gaara inquiriu, mal-humorado.

Ino guardou o teclado do computador sob a escrivaninha e mudou o fone de ouvido. Pegou um pacote de gotinhas de choco late com licor da gaveta e respondeu:

— Estive ocupada.

Tinham se passado apenas três dias desde o desastroso jantar, e não um mês. Era óbvio que não marcara o encontro de propósito, mas ele não precisava saber. Se Gaara No Sabaku achava que sua vida se resumia à Sunagakure, estava muito enganado. Se acredi tava que podia dar-lhe ordens, cedo ou tarde teria um amargo des pertar. Ino era dona de sólida reputação e de uma carteira de incontáveis clientes importantes. Havia certificados e parabenizações em suas paredes, além de prêmios expostos em três prateleiras de suas estantes de vidro transparente.

Gaara era um sujeito de muita sorte por tê-la por perto, apesar de o sonoro silêncio do outro lado da linha demonstrar com clareza que ele não concordava com isso. Ino quase podia vê-lo contar até dez.

— Almoço, amanhã — No Sabaku finalmente ordenou. — No Clyde's, à uma hora.

— Impossível, Gaara, meu caro. Já tenho compromisso com outro cliente. É inadiável.

— Srta. Yamanaka — disse em voz suave e perigosa. — Penso que nos esquecemos de um detalhe: quem é o cliente nesta relação.

— Esquecemos? Duvido. O que você parece ter sido esquecido é que a Sunagakure não é o único cliente desta agência. Mas, caso não abra mão do encontro de amanhã, posso enviar Chouji Akimichi para tratar de seu assunto e almoçar em sua companhia?

— Que tal você me ligar direto com Asuma Sarutobi para eu dizer o quanto insolente a executiva de criação dele é?

— Ok... Até logo, então. — E Ino pôs a ligação em espera para a secretária de Asuma.

Jogou duas gotinhas de chocolate na boca e com toda a calma voltou a digitar sugestões para a campanha das fraldas. Alguns homens simplesmente não entendiam a vida.

Asuma não precisou de mais do que um minuto e meio para entrar em seu escritório.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Tentando ter uma idéia brilhante para inovar o conceito de que as fraldas produzidas pela Fraldas Mamãe e Bebê conseguem reter até cinco litros d'água. Se bem que não compreendo por que das têm essa capacidade. Quero dizer, caso fossem feitas para I ilhotes de elefante eu até entenderia, mas quantos filhotes huma nos você conhece que fazem...

— Sabe muito bem do que estou falando!

Ino suspirou fundo e mastigou mais algumas gotas de cho colate.

— O homem é um ditador, Asuma. E eu não trabalho bem com ditadores.

— O que pretende? Perder essa conta?

— Evidente que não. — Ino salvou o arquivo na tela, antes de se virar para Asuma. — Gaara No Sabaku deseja ter consigo uma pessoa que diz "amém" a tudo o que ele pensa e diz. Não consigo lazer isso. Designe Chouji. Ele é muito bom em dizer "sim" para ludo.

— No Sabaku não quer Chouji, e sim você. Ino fitou o teto, enfadada.

— Ainda? Mesmo depois... do último telefonema?

— Mesmo assim. No Sabaku começou falando alto, referindo-se a sua rudeza e inconveniência, e terminou com a intimação de que se quisermos manter a conta da Sunagakure será melhor que não se atrase para o almoço de amanhã, Ino.

— Já tenho outro compromisso para o almoço.

— Ino...

— Com o pessoal das Fraldas Mamãe e Bebê.

— Sério! E o que sugere?

— Mande Chouji.

— No Sabaku não disse em termos precisos; mas é você ou ninguém.

Ino engoliu em seco. Pelo visto, Gaara No Sabaku resolvera se empenhar em atormentá-la. Ou conquistá-la, o que não era seu desejo.

— Eu cuidarei de tudo.

— Como?

— Confie em mim, Asuma.

Seu patrão pareceu titubear, e num dar de ombros sorriu, sim pático.

Correndo os dedos ágeis pela agenda, Ino encontrou o nú mero do telefone que buscava. Já passara da hora de Gaara No Sabaku aprender que não podia controlá-la.

Quando enfim conseguiu falar com a secretária particular e pediu alguns minutos com o todo-poderoso não conseguiu. O sr. Arro gante devia ter deixado instruções para todo e qualquer contato ser feito através de sua assistente. Estava muito, muito ocupado.

— Muito bem, senhorita. Pois dê o seguinte recado ao sr. No Sabaku. Diga que eu o mandei enxugar gelo. Nada original, concor do, mas é só o que posso imaginar no momento. Não comparecerei ao almoço de amanhã, pois tenho outro cliente agendado previa mente. Caso ele queira esta empresa trabalhando para a Sunagakure, terá de marcar um outro horário para nos encontrar.

Uma pausa de espanto do outro lado da linha.

— A senhorita deseja que eu passe essa mensagem para o sr. No Sabaku agora?

— Por favor.

Aguardando, Ino esvaziou o saquinho de gotas de chocolate. O assunto havia se tornado uma guerra de vontades, e planejava ganhá-la; ou perder a conta. Não era uma atitude muito profissio nal, de fato, mas Gaara, por sua vez, deixava de se importar tanto com profissionalismo quando sua vez chegava.

Cinco minutos de espera. Ino cantarolava, acompanhando a música que ouvia ao fundo, uma versão de New York, New York. Quando já se decidia por desligar, a música foi interrompida e a voz de Gaara No Sabaku se fez ouvir. Parecia não estar de bom humor.

— - Eu devia era demiti-la.

— Não pode me demitir, não trabalho para você. Caso não deseje o nosso serviço, saiba que esta é sua chance de ouro, Sr. No Sabaku. Mas deixe-me lhe dizer o seguinte. Não serei comandada como um ser acéfalo, e não estarei a seu dispor quando, como e onde o senhor quiser. Talvez para você o mundo comece e termine na Sunagakure, mas não para mim. Quando compreender o que digo, e se ainda me quiser trabalhando em sua conta, então talvez pos samos chegar a bons termos. Até lá, esqueça meu nome, sim?

E com isso desligou.

Em seu escritório, Gaara afastou o aparelho para o outro ouvido e olhou bem para ele, em sua mão. Nunca, nunca, absolutamente nunca alguém falara com ele daquele modo. E detestava isso. Odia va o fato de não conseguir controlar aquela mulher. Detestava constatar que ela não o temia. Como sua conta não era a mais importante da agência?! Como podia ser tratado como um igual? E o pior de tudo era constatar que a queria com intensidade tal que, ao mesmo tempo que o excitava, assustava-o.

Bem devagar, pôs o fone de volta na base. Não permitiria que Ino Yamanaka saísse impune dessa situação. Infelizmente, não tinha muita escolha. Bem, poderia desistir da conta com a Sarutobi & Bailey.

No entanto, essa opção não levaria a nada. Ambas as empresas perderiam. Antes de conhecê-la, Gaara tinha apenas uma vaga lembrança de alguém ter lhe falado maravilhas de Ino como profissional. Desde o jantar na casa de sua irmã, fizera algumas pesquisas. Ino Yamanaka era a prata da casa da propaganda, a oitava maravilha do mundo do marketing. Ganhara todos os prêmios que o ramo publicitário poderia oferecer, e ele não tinha esse cabedal em nenhum de seus quadros de funcionários.

Ela era um gênio. E acabara de deixá-lo falando sozinho.

Ligou de novo, pessoalmente, para a Sarutobi & Bailey, engo lindo o travo amargo do orgulho. Ao ouvir a voz de Ino, foi direto ao ponto:

— Que tal jantarmos amanhã?

Alguns segundos para responder, o que o embaraçou um pou co mais.

— Nenhuma festa como a da Temari?

— Não.

— Olhe, sem querer ofendê-lo, Gaara, penso que não trabalha mos bem à noite.

— Amanhã será diferente, prometo. Mais alguns momentos.

— Onde e a que horas?

Gaara não estava preparado para tais questões, pois tentara con duzir o encontro para o horário do almoço.

— Minha secretária a avisará a tempo — afirmou, recompondo-se um pouco.

— Está bem. Por favor, peça a ela que deixe os detalhes com nossa recepcionista.

— E mais uma vez, desligou.

Gaara praguejou baixinho. E então, para surpresa sua, caiu numa sonora risada. E sentiu-se bem, muito bem.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara levou Sakura consigo para o jantar. Ino esteve a ponto de dar meia-volta ao entrar no restaurante marroquino do McLean e ver de imediato Gaara e a famosa modelo conver sando, as cabeças muito próximas uma da outra. Algo em seu interior se abalou, indo contra sua própria natureza. Sua inteligên cia, porém, impediu-a de buscar identificar aquela sensação. Po sicionou-se bem ereta, respirou fundo e indicou a mesa para o maitre.

Assim que a viu, Gaara abriu um sorriso de boas-vindas mais falso que as próteses dos seios de Sakura. Ao apresentá-las, a modelo ofereceu a Ino uma mão magra e lívida e um sorrisinho menos do que morno. A mulher era bonita. Perfeita. Tinha cabelos tingidos de rosa e grandes olhos verdes, que se sobressaíam no rosto esculpido por algum anjo refinadíssimo.

Ino sorriu também e aceitou a oferta para sentar-se, decidin do por todo esse tempo qual método de tortura mais lhe agradava.

— Então, você é o gênio da publicidade — Sakura falou, sem esconder certo desprezo.

— Sim, sou eu — Ino respondeu, imaginando o que estaria por vir.

Teria Gaara trazido a beldade por considerar já como definitiva sua contratação como porta-voz dos cosméticos Sunagakure? Ou seria porque esperava inibir sua argumentação contra os enormes gastos com celebridades inatingíveis e sem garantia de retorno?

Um exótico garçom, usando trajes típicos dos haréns, apresen tou-lhe a carta de bebidas. Ino optou pelo mesmo que Gaara tomava, um Martini. Sakura preferiu uma taça de vinho tinto.

Ao lado daquela deusa grega, Ino se sentia feia. Esmerara-se na escolha do vestido, usando um de seus favoritos, um Donna Karan de seda azul. Sakura vestia um terno verde-esmeralda, que, junto com os cabelos longos, combinava lindamente com seus olhos.

Gaara viera em um de seus usuais Armani, exalando o poder por todos os poros, jogando charme e atraindo atenções femininas. Sakura a todo instante quase o devorava com o olhar. "Não. Desta vez, não serei usada como escudo. Não mesmo!", Ino decidiu.

— Sakura e eu estávamos discutindo alguns conceitos, Ino. Ela parece gostar da idéia de combinarmos uma campanha sensual com ligeiro toque de humor nas entrelinhas.

— Ah, sim? Concorda? — Ino tentou não soar falsa, nem irritada.

Sua bebida acabava de chegar, e ela tomou um generoso gole. Deveria estar de algum modo um tanto contente, visto que Gaara parecia tê-la ouvido no outro dia, quando introduzira o conceito de humor. Mas agora, com a adesão de Sakura, a idéia toda perdera um pouco do apelo original.

— Bem... — Ino se voltou para a modelo, as pupilas bri lhando de leve devido ao gole do Martini, que acabara de pousar sobre o tampo. — O que pensa de parecer menos do que é? Menos do que seu melhor?

Sakura empalideceu.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu vejo assim. — Ino puxou um bloco de notas da pasta. — A escolhida deverá iniciar uma série de comerciais com a apa rência de mulher normal, nada de estrelismos. Nada de maquiagem ou outros artifícios. Terá, inclusive, os cabelos presos em rabo-de-cavalo. Depois de usar produtos diversos da Sunagakure, de saúde e beleza, mostraremos como essas verdadeiras armas podem melhorar sua aparência.

Sakura fitava os rascunhos, rabiscos e desenhos com que Ino ilustrava suas sugestões.

— Eu...

Ino virou uma página.

— Imagino comerciais progressivos, com a modelo arrumando-se para um encontro, indo dormir e acordando. Em alguns deles poderemos também mostrar o homem preparando-se para buscar ou receber essa "beleza em ascensão". Ele compra flores, vinhos, chocolates, ingressos para o teatro... coisas assim.

Mais uma página virada.

— Vamos mostrar cenas como essas, até que o público mal possa aguardar que as duas pessoas se encontrem. Quando por fim ele aparece, ao fechar da série de propagandas, ficará encantado por essa mulher de aparência fantástica, perfumada e de pele macia e úmida, quase uma estrela. E por aí continua.

Ino olhou para Gaara, que também mantinha a atenção fixa no bloco de notas e que, ao final, encarou Ino.

— Adorei a idéia.

Por que todo aquele prazer, ela não saberia dizer. Ino estava acostumada a ter suas idéias aplaudidas e adoradas pelos clientes. E sempre se sentia gratificada. No entanto, uma sensação de eu foria percorria-lhe o corpo inteiro, e suspeitava não ser nada rela tivo ao orgulho que experimentava por seu trabalho. Sim, tudo naquele momento se relacionava à aprovação de Gaara.

Respirando fundo, Ino tornou a falar com Sakura:

— Caso façamos essas séries, será exigido da modelo que tenha a aparência menos bela no início. Não a faremos feia, de jeito nenhum. O objetivo aqui é mostrar à audiência o "antes e depois" dos produtos Sunagakure. Do menos para o mais. Do regular para o espetacular.

Sakura não apreciou nada daquilo. Seu descontentamento era quase como um sinal de néon em direção a Gaara.

— Não estou bem certa de... de... de quase nada. Gaara sorriu com indulgência.

— Você nunca ficaria feia, nem que tentasse. E estará mostrando o caminho da beleza para todas as mulheres. Pense nisso.

— Não sei... terei de falar primeiro com meu agente. Gostaria de ir ao toalete, se não se importam.

Gaara se ergueu, educado, e sorrindo ele e Ino esperaram Sakura se afastar.

— O que pretende trazendo essa mulher para nossa reunião?

— Ino disparou assim que se viram a sós. — Quem se importa com o que ela pensa sobre nossos métodos de abordagem? E quero saber seja lhe fez alguma proposta financeira. Percebe que econo mizaríamos muito mais dinheiro se a garota-propaganda fosse me nos conhecida? Poderíamos comprar mais espaço impresso, até quem sabe produzir outro veículo publicitário.

— Sakura é um ícone no mundo da beleza.

— Sakura é um rosto e um corpo, cujos atributos fazem um apelo ao universo masculino. As mulheres nunca se identificariam com ela, e acabariam por enxergar seus produtos como uma grande farsa. Veja bem, as grandes estrelas em sua maioria absoluta, não usam cosméticos vendidos no dia-a-dia das farmácias e supermer cados. Não subestime seu consumidor, Gaara. Ele é muito inteli gente e bem informado, e pode se voltar contra você.

— É o que você diz.

— Eu sei o que digo. Gaara parecia refletir.

— Ouça, Ino. Entendo muito bem seu conceito. Adorei de verdade. E uma idéia fantástica. Mas receio acabar sendo um pou co intolerante em um aspecto. Quero um super nome para falar sobre meus produtos. Quero um rosto que de tal forma se interligue com a marca que em qualquer lugar do planeta o nome da Sunagakure venha automaticamente à cabeça das mulheres ao verem um outdoor com essa figura conhecida e deslumbrante.

— Ou será que você só quer Sakura?

— Sakura? — repetiu. — Sim, é isso. Eu quero Sakura.

— Deve ser muito tolo mesmo para tentar me enganar, Gaara No Sabaku. Claro que você quer Sakura. Aliás, ela também o quer muito. Só um cego não veria como se atira em seus braços. Será que estou chegando perto? Tudo muito conveniente...

— Nada disso, Ino, por favor. Eu quero essa moça pelo prazer de ver a Sunagakure em pé de igualdade com outros con correntes internacionais, cujas grifes estão vinculadas a um lindo rosto feminino, seja modelo fotográfico, de passarela ou alguma artista de cinema.

— Ah, sim, entendo.

— Entende? Então me ajude. Reconheço o apelo sensual dela, mas no momento não...

— Sério? E o que fará com todos o sinais que ela lhe emitiu? Mais uma vez misturar negócios e prazer?

Não poderia ter sido mais invasiva. Não era problema seu se o todo-poderoso e sua modelo decidissem iniciar um caso.

— Ino Yamanaka, por favor, vamos parar por aqui e conduzir nossos assuntos de forma profissional.

Ela procurou se acalmar.

— Bem, lá vem sua beldade.

— Você está enganada, não está? A respeito de sinais, quero dizer.

— Não, tenho certeza de que não.

Como ele poderia não tê-los lido? Para um homem sofisticado, Gaara se mostrava um tanto ingênuo em algumas ocasiões. Não, Ino é que já estava enxergando em demasia. Não gostara nada da presença de Sakura à reunião.

— Jesus, não preciso de mais complicações! — Gaara murmu rou para si mesmo.

Contente por vê-lo preso a sua própria armadilha e um tanto apreensivo, Ino bebericou o Martini, enquanto Sakura cami nhava como uma gata mansa em direção deles. O desconforto de Gaara era evidente.

Ele olhou em torno e, num rápido movimento, arrastou sua cadeira para mais perto da de Ino.

— Ei! O que pensa estar fazendo?!

— Só mais uma vez, por favor! — Gaara implorou.

— De jeito nenhum! Não vou salvá-lo de seus apuros de novo. Aprenda a se defender sozinho, Sr. Casanova!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Ino. Não quero ter de lidar com esse tipo de situação, neste momento.

— Oh, que lástima!

— Já lhe disse que você está fantástica? — E, num rompante, ele lhe roubou um beijo.

O abusado! Maravilhoso abusado! Deveria ter mordido seu lá bio, mas Ino descobriu-se deliciada ao contato daquela boca. Gaara podia ter vários desvios de personalidade, mas seu beijo era divino.

Um discreto pigarrear soou próximo, o que os fez se separar. Se olhar matasse, Ino teria caído fulminada ao chão.

Gaara sorriu, como que embaraçado.

— Desculpe-nos, Sakura, mas há ocasiões em que não resisto a Ino, apesar de ela detestar essa mistura de negócios e prazer, não é querida?

Para evitar o perigo de levar um chute por baixo da mesa, Gaara se levantou logo e puxou a cadeira para a modelo. Por sua vez, Ino começou a guardar suas anotações na pasta. Surpreso, Gaara a encarava alarmado:

— O que está fazendo?

— Vou me embora.

— Mas você não pode!

— Queridinho... — Apertou-lhe a maçã do rosto. — ...tenho tanto trabalho a fazer! Você e Sakura fiquem aqui e acertem os detalhes, sim.

— Tudo bem... — A expressão dele sugeria uma grande inten ção de se vingar. — Já que tem de ir...

— Tenho. — Ino afastou o assento com graça, para abrir caminho.

— Vejo-a mais tarde, então. — No Sabaku a beijou de leve. — Estarei em casa, logo que deixar Sakura no hotel.

"Não! Não é possível!" Ino se zangava cada vez mais.

— Você é um homem morto! — cochichou-lhe rápido ao ouvido.

— Mal posso esperar! Ponha o vinho para resfriar e me espere. Como?! Gaara chegara ao desplante de insinuar que viviam juntos!

Ino despediu-se de Sakura com um acenar dos dedos.

— Foi bom conhecê-la, Sakura. — E assim saiu, antes que fizesse picadinho de Gaara No Sabaku diante de testemunhas.

Ino suspirou, contente, ao pousar o livro sobre a mesinha lateral. Nada melhor para acalmar aquela sua vida agitada do que um belo romance com final feliz. Algum dia viveria o seu, e rezava para que fosse como o dos livros.

Sonhar ainda não era proibido, pois não?

O telefone tocou, e ainda embalada por devaneios, atendeu-o.

— Alô?

— Estou aqui em frente.

"Gaara No Sabaku!"

— Podemos conversar?

— Quando os peixes voarem.

— Posso explicar...

— O que há para explicar, Gaara? Que você não tem coragem de terminar seus trabalhinhos e se esconde atrás de mim?

— Por favor, Ino...

Ela consultou o relógio. Duas horas haviam se passado desde que chegara. Ou aqueles dois haviam tido um longo jantar, ou Gaara não fizera mais do que esperar um pouco, antes de levar a moça para o hotel.

— Cinco minutos.

Não devia permitir que ele entrasse. Entretanto, não perderia a preciosa oportunidade de falar tudo o que pensava sobre o que vinha acontecendo.

Examinou a bermuda e camiseta que usava e refreou o desejo de trocar-se. Que Gaara No Sabaku pensasse o que quisesse de suas roupas.

A campainha pareceu ecoar em seu peito. Abriu a porta e o encarou, séria. Contudo, a mão dele, estendida, trazia um ofereci mento de paz: uma garrafa de excelente vinho tinto. No rosto, um sorriso otimista.

Naquele instante, seu coração se acalmou. Gaara se mostrava tão adorável e esperançoso que não teve coragem de dar-lhe o verdadeiro tratamento que merecia.

— Obrigada. — Nesse momento, Ino se julgava uma com pleta tola.

— Posso entrar?

Ino deu um passo para trás. Gaara, um para a frente e parou. Não seria necessário um especialista do comportamento humano para notar a clara atenção de Gaara em direção às pernas bem torneadas, o que a incomodou e embaraçou.

— Algo errado?

Ele piscou vezes seguidas.

— Não, nada. — E entrou no apartamento. Ino fechou a porta.

— Um cálice de vinho? — indagou ao se virar e seguir avante.

— Sim, por favor.

— Sente-se. Eu já volto. — Tinha de manter o foco numa única verdade: Gaara No Sabaku era um grande ator. Abriu a garrafa na cozinha, serviu dois cálices e trouxe-os para a sala. E pegou-o folheando o romance que havia acabado de ler.

Rápida, colocou os copos sobre a mesa e tirou o livro das mãos dele, enfiando-o sob uma almofada. Ao tornar a fitá-lo, pôde ler direitinho o que Gaara achava: então, aquela executiva demolidora de propaganda possuía um coraçãozinho romântico.

— Algum problema com meu gosto literário? Ele meneou a cabeça, como em dúvida.

— Acredita mesmo nessa baboseira romântica?

— Lógico que sim. Você não?

— De jeito nenhum.

— Lamento.

— Lamenta? Por quê? Não serei eu a sofrer quando descobrir que não existe essa história de "e viveram felizes para sempre".

— Existe sim. Meus pais, por exemplo, estão casados há trinta e oito anos, e ainda são devotadíssimos um ao outro.

— São a exceção, acredite-me. — Gaara fez um esgar de des dém. — Só sei que nunca será assim para mim.

Ino mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não se conteve:

— Nesse caso, não é por você que eu lamento, e sim pelas mulheres de sua vida.

Gaara afrouxava o nó da gravata ao replicar:

— Não lamente. As mulheres que entram em minha vida co nhecem as regras de antemão.

— Mesmo? Estou curiosa. Quais seriam essas regras?

— Primeira: nenhuma promessa de monogamia. Não sou ho mem de uma mulher só. Segunda: nada de compromisso. Não lenho vocação para aceitar uma coleira no pescoço. Terceira: sem comentários a respeito de amor ou coisa do gênero. Sou franco em dizer que para mim as emoções só atrapalham a vida do gênero humano.

Ino acabou rindo diante de tanta frieza.

— Nossa! Quanta insensibilidade!

— Ao menos sou honesto. O resto não me importa.

— Surpreendente. — Pegando seu cálice, sentou-se em posição de lótus no sofá.

— E então? O que veio fazer aqui, sr. Arredio?

— Vim agradecer.

— Na verdade, deveria estar se desculpando.

— Isso também. Ouça, agradeço por hoje à noite, e pelas idéias. Não sou assim tão cego e insensível.

— É... a maioria dos homens daria a vida para ter Sakura tra balhando para eles.

— E é isso exatamente o que quero. Calma, Ino tomou um gole.

— Pois desista, Gaara? Não é aos homens que você quer agra dar. Seu público-alvo são as mulheres. Caso usasse, por um mi nuto, apenas a cabeça para pensar, veria que a figura de Sakura não é indicada para seu mercado.

Ele pareceu um tanto atordoado.

— Usar apenas a cabeça para pensar? Como assim?

— Deixe de raciocinar como homem. Você tem de ver a abor dagem sob a perspectiva da mulher.

— Nunca chegaremos a um acordo.

— Posso convencê-lo.

— Como? — perguntou, desconfiado.

— Faremos uma experiência. Nada suntuoso, um tipo de teste. Lançaremos dois anúncios: um com Sakura e outro com uma outra modelo. Em seguida, conduziremos um grupo de pesquisa com as consumidoras sobre a receptividade do produto e deixaremos que elas decidam.

— Isso custará caro.

— Não tanto quanto contratá-la para toda a campanha e assistir ao fracasso final.

Gaara considerou por instantes.

— Está bem. Aceito.

— Sim, isso mesmo! Sabia que havia um cérebro funcionando, embora escondido, dentro de você!

Gaara não se conformava com o atrevimento de Ino. Colo cou a taça sobre a mesa, segurou-a pelos ombros e a encarou com dureza.

E sentiu a garganta secar, de repente. Necessitou de alguns se gundos para se recordar do que iria lhe falar.

— Está me chamando de incapaz, por acaso? Os olhos turquesa brilhavam, alegres.

— Não. Só de homem.

Ah, bem. Sentia-se exatamente como um homem segurando aquela bela mulher. O corpo viril deixava isso bem claro.

Aquele era um fato extraordinário. Por que razão Ino o afe tava tanto? A cada vez que dela se aproximava, seu sangue se aquecia e só conseguia pensar em sexo. Se não bastasse, Ino tinha o dom de fazer seu coração suavizar.

Por quê?, indagava-se sem entender. Ela não tinha a beleza incomparável de Sakura, que nada lhe dizia.

Na verdade, quando conduzira a modelo ao hotel, pouco antes, e Sakura fizera uma última tentativa de conquistá-lo, sobreveio a Gaara uma espécie de íntimo dissabor.

Ino mexia com seus nervos como nenhuma outra. Era mais do que sua beleza, mais do que a inteligência. Uma exclusiva qua lidade que possuía fazia-o querer saber tudo a seu respeito.

De repente, deu-se conta de que se encaravam, calados, havia alguns longos segundos. Não conseguiria suportar tal situação. Já que não se falariam, deveriam se entreter de algum outro modo.

Isso decidido, Gaara a beijou. E de imediato perdeu-se na maciez daquela boca.

Uma excitação incomum, poderosa, tomou-o por completo. E, tomando-a pelo quadril, fez com que se sentasse no colo. Ficaram frente a frente, Ino envolta em seus braços, o hálito doce em sua boca, o sentir dos seios colados ao tórax. Uma explosão de desejo e sensações variadas eclodiu quase sem controle.

Controle. Algo que vinha perdendo mais e mais.

Tomado como por uma espécie de pânico, Gaara sussurrou-lhe o nome:

— Ino...

Não. Não podia acontecer. Não sabia o porquê, mas não. E, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, procurou tornar-se o senhor da situação. Não ficaria em posição vulnerável jamais em sua vida. Nunca seria o mais fraco.

Tinha de se manter longe. Ino Yamanaka era muito perigosa. Fazia-o querer coisas que nunca antes desejara. Como poder acre ditar no intenso desejo que via em seus olhos.

— Gaara? O que foi?

Muito confuso, ele não compreendia mais o que se passava consigo. Com facilidade, sentou-a no sofá, e num instante pôs-se em pé a consultar as horas.

— Lembrei-me de um compromisso para logo mais. Perdoe-me, mas tenho de ir. Aprecie o vinho... Entrarei em contato. — E foi embora.

Ino ficou olhando a porta fechada, sem ação, sem resposta.

O que acabara de acontecer? Beijos consentidos, correspondi dos... Corpos que se atraíam. E depois, sem mais nem menos, Gaara se fora. O que aquilo tudo significava?

Foi quando lhe ocorreu que Gaara tinha sido tomado pelo terror. Não o terror dos covardes, mas o medo de enfrentar seu pior pe sadelo.

Suas faces enrubesceram ao relembrar seu comportamento, no colo dele. Jamais se abandonara tão completamente para um ho mem. Ainda mais para um que não lhe tinha nenhum afeto.

Bem, Gaara No Sabaku a ajudara a provar sua teoria: Ino Yamanaka, assim como muitas outras pessoas, era capaz de se deixar levar pela luxúria. Bastavam um par de olhos enigmáticos e lábios sensuais a seu alcance para que perdesse a noção do perigo. Ale onde teria ido?

Talvez algum lado sombrio de sua natureza tivesse tomado con ta dela sem que percebesse, mas não tornaria a acontecer. Gaara No Sabaku teria de encontrar outro brinquedinho para sua diversão. Ino não jogaria mais.

E, ao tomar mais um pequeno gole do vinho, tentou não se sentir tão desapontada.

Sim, esta ia ser uma ItaIno, mas GaaIno ficava tão lindo e tão característico! O fato dele não saber amar e tudo mais, me encantei quando reli e vi que ItaIno jamais ficaria tão bem quanto achei que ficou GaaIno.

Desculpem -me!

Mas mesmo com o Gaara, espero que deem uma chance a esta história, é apaixonante!

Obrigada!


	6. Chapter 6

Sob o julgamento de um espírito muito generoso, Sakura po deria ser qualificada como uma sensível atriz. Pena que esse não fosse o caso de Ino. A modelo não conseguia atuar, não dispensava a maquiagem, e ainda não parava de flertar com o presidente da Sunagakure.

E tinha mais. Sakura parecia responsabilizar Ino pelo fato de ter de comparecer aos ensaios. Ino não se importava, porém, pois essa era sua vontade. Não queria Sakura nos anúncios. A honestidade forçava-a a admitir que seu desejo não tinha caráter profissional, mas sua decisão sim.

Três semanas haviam se passado desde o desastroso encontro em seu apartamento, e nesse meio tempo Gaara a evitara de todas as maneiras, para sua completa paz de espírito.

Ele decidira que chamadas em conferência eram a melhor ma neira de se conduzir as reuniões, e nem mais forçara convites para jantar. Ino, por sua vez, acelerava o ritmo do experimento, e seus problemas se resumiam a ouvir os diversos "Gravando!".

Vasculhara ótimas agências à procura da atriz perfeita para a Sunagakure, fotografado a moça e enviado para Gaara por um mensageiro, que ligou somente para dizer:

— Quero uma loira.

O que mais a aborrecia era não existir uma razão plausível para aquela guerra fria. Afinal, eram adultos com interesses comuns, e portanto manter a postura profissional era o mínimo esperado.

Gostaria, sim, de evitá-lo, mas a verdade era que adoraria ter sido sua a iniciativa. Era uma batalha constante fazê-lo receber seus recados e telefonemas, além do que considerara um insulto pessoal o fato de Gaara No Sabaku não querer partilhar o mesmo espaço dela. A respeito fora informada, com toda a gentileza, pela secre tária dele:

— Opiniões divergentes, a senhorita compreende. Ao término do experimento, o sr. No Sabaku agendará uma reunião.

De modo que a presença dele no estúdio naquela manhã foi uma surpresa e tanto.

O diretor interrompeu os câmeras e as cenas na banheira de espuma diversas vezes até obter uma seqüência irretocável e com pleta. Ino considerou muito bom o resultado final. Apesar de ansiosa, Sakura parecia haver incorporado bem o papel da moça que se prepara para um primeiro encontro.

— Corta!

— O que achou? — Gaara perguntou às suas costas. Ino saltou da cadeira, com o coração aos pulos. Ao encará-lo, sentiu-se perdida. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas som algum escapou de sua boca. Na certa porque seu cérebro se recusasse a funcionar.

— O quê?

Gaara não respondeu de imediato, olhando-a como quem pro cura algo indefinido.

— Quero saber o que você achou.

— Do quê?

— Não sei.

Olhavam-se com intensidade, e para Ino tudo o mais no mundo deixou de existir. Nada mais havia a não ser a eletricidade que impregnava o ar que respiravam.

Algo forte e sensual os unia, e num segundo ela compreendeu o medo que vira em Gaara. A atração entre ambos era o que o apavorava. Desconhecia a razão. Tudo o que sabia era que a po derosa química que os impulsionara um para o outro assustava aquele homem.

Toda a raiva que cultivara nas últimas semanas se evaporou pouco a pouco.

— Você tem medo de mim — falou quase num murmúrio.

— E devo ter.

— Por que, Gaara?

— Porque eu a quero muito.

O coração dela se apertou. Ninguém antes a desejara daquela maneira.

— E isso é ruim?

— Muito.

— Por que, meu Deus?!

— Não gosto do que sinto.

Como? Gaara não gostava de sentir-se atraído por ela? O que haveria de errado em um pouco de paixão física? Será que ele apreciava apenas mulheres mais bonitas? Mais jovens? Deveria estar insultada ou lisonjeada? Decidiu que não era a hora de entrar nesse mérito. Ao trabalho!

— Ela ainda está muito maquiada! — Ino reclamou com o diretor.

— Tente tirar só mais um pouquinho.

Meia hora depois, Ino sorria por dentro ao ver Sakura con fundir as falas o tempo todo, mover-se como um boneco, sorrir sem convencimento.

Olhou para Gaara, na esperança de ver alguma decepção em seu semblante. No entanto, muito pelo contrário, ele trazia um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. Contentamento ou constatação de um engano? Não, não era possível.

Ino observou ao redor. Todos os homens ali presentes pa reciam em estado hipnótico. Os mesmos sorrisos bobos precede ram um clamor de aplausos entusiasmados, como se aquela fosse a favorita do Oscar.

Trocou um olhar com o único membro feminino do grupo, a outra modelo, que, meneando a cabeça, devia estar pensando: "O mundo deve ter perdido a noção do bom senso". Ino concor dava inteiramente. Pelo menos a parte masculina a perdera.

Gaara a mirou, triunfante.

— Bem, o que me diz agora?

— Está provado que os homens não usam a cabeça para racio cinar.

— E, pegando suas coisas, acenou uma despedida e saiu.

Ino, Gaara e o diretor de pesquisa que haviam contratado para dirigir o experimento encontravam-se reunidos em volta da mesa de conferências repleta de canapês, sucos de frutas e água. Bem diante deles, uma janela de espelho permitia a visão do grupo confortavelmente instalado para teste na sala de projeções ao lado.

Aos participantes também estavam sendo servidos petiscos para degustarem. Eram quinze mulheres na faixa etária dos vinte e cinco aos trinta e nove anos, de credos, escolaridade e etnias variados, que representavam a faixa da população objetivada pela campanha.

O moderador da pesquisa explicava ao grupo o que aconteceria a seguir, enquanto distribuía um questionário a ser respondido atra vés de múltipla escolha, logo após a exibição dos dois comerciais. Depois disso, haveria um breve debate, para que comentários e impressões individuais fossem anotados. O que os participantes desconheciam era que as questões haviam sido formuladas de modo a que apenas a verdade das impressões viesse à tona.

— Por que Kankuro No Sabaku não veio, Gaara? — Ino quis saber.

— Foi fazer pré-natal com a esposa. — E serviu-se de um cubo de queijo, logo seguido por uma ou duas uvas rubi.

Ino o examinou. Pela primeira vez via-o em roupas casuais, e tinha de admitir que continuava lindo e impecável com a calça de sarja caqui e camisa de cambraia vinho. As mangas enroladas até os cotovelos revelavam o belo braço e o caríssimo relógio Cartier. Ino notava a desconsideração, que Gaara tentava dis farçar, pelo processo que viria. E com isso justificava para si a ausência do costumeiro e sóbrio terno.

Ela, por sua vez, optara por apresentar-se de forma profissional, como sempre. Usava um muito bem cortado tailleur creme, camisa de seda preta, sapatos altos de couro preto, e os cabelos presos na lateral da cabeça por presilhas discretas.

Um certo nervosismo e apreensão acompanhavam-na desde a tomada das cenas, duas semanas antes. A constante insistência de No Sabaku em querer provar a grande atriz que Sakura era a inquietava. Até mesmo quando ao verem os vídeos já editados dos comerciais, no dia anterior, Gaara e Kankuro

elogiaram a atuação da modelo. "Homens!"

A reunião começou. As mulheres assistiram aos anúncios em silencio. Ino tentou adivinhar-lhes as expressões, mas elas se mantiveram impassíveis. Por conta disso, suas mãos começaram á transpirar. Abriu sua pasta e apanhou uma barra de chocolate com avelãs, mordendo-a quase sem retirar a embalagem.

Gaara a olhou de um modo estranho. E Ino entendia sua consternação. Afinal, havia tantas delícias bem a sua frente... Mas não havia um único chocolate, essa era a verdade.

Aqueles foram os dez minutos mais longos da vida de Ino.

Quando, enfim, todas as participantes entregaram o questioná rio, o moderador deu início à discussão:

— Muito bem, o que as senhoras acharam dos dois anúncios? Uma a uma, no momento solicitado, emitiu sua impressão geral.

Haviam gostado muito do conceito, das falas bem-humoradas e discretamente maliciosas. Tudo estava bom como um todo. Ne nhuma menção a Sakura, porém. Isso era ruim.

— O que acham da modelo na primeira versão do comercial?

— Era Sakura, não?

— Correto, senhorita. Mais alguém a reconheceu? Várias cabeças fizeram que sim.

Gaara lançou um olhar e um sorriso de superioridade para uma Ino devoradora de chocolates.

— E quanto gostaram de vê-la fora das passarelas? Nada. Total silêncio.

— Vamos lá, digam alguma coisa — pediu o moderador. Foi quando uma jovem asiática, muito tímida, levantou a mão.

— Ela... ela não sabe atuar.

Gaara deixou escapar um gemido de decepção. Ino sorriu largo.

A questão estava aberta.

— Não entendo por que escolheram uma moça como Sakura. Prefiro a outra.

— Imagine se alguém irá acreditar, por um segundo que seja, que ela usa esses produtos.

— Eu não acredito.

— Nunca ninguém ficará como Sakura.

— E não há maquiagem que me faça sequer lembrar essa garota.

Gaara deixou cair a caneta sobre a mesa, abalado. Ino socou o ar, vitoriosa.

O diretor a sua direita pediu licença e saiu da sala, enquanto ela se servia de um canapê de salmão. Mastigou-o sem pressa, engo liu-o e se voltou para Gaara No Sabaku.

— E você? O que pensa disso tudo?

O rosto dele era inexpressivo, mas os olhos, cheios de desapon tamento.

— Nada ainda.

Ino assentiu, calada, e serviu-se de outro canapê, lembrando-se de que não comera nada salgado o dia todo por estar ansiosa quanto aos resultados do teste. Sentia-se feliz e competente. Ficara claro que as mulheres do grupo identificaram-se com a modelo convencional muito mais do que com Sakura. Como previra, a comparação as ressentira, e uma delas chegou ao ponto de dizer:

— Para mim, o comercial com Sakura é uma enorme enga nação.

— Que droga! — Gaara resmungou.

— Como? — Ino fingiu não ter escutado.

— Certo. Você ganhou.

Ino não quis se mostrar muito convencida. Elegância sempre.

— Mas pelo menos gostaram de nosso conceito e apresentação.

— Sim, ao menos isso.

De súbito, Ino sentiu um calor na nuca e percebeu que Gaara a acariciava com inacreditável naturalidade. Virou-se para ele, as sustada.

— O que é isso? O que está fazendo?!

— O que tenho sonhado por longo tempo.

— Gaara, espere.

Ele a ignorou, alisando-lhe o rosto com a outra mão.

— Sabe que não tenho tido uma boa noite de sono desde o dia em que a conheci?

— Gaara falava bem junto de sua face.

— Mas...

— Você me deixa louco, Ino. Não sai de minha cabeça o dia todo. E se não bastasse, todas as noites aparece em meus sonhos...

— Mas o grupo...

— Está sendo gravado.

— Tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos. Ino cerrou as pálpebras. Tentava bloquear a visão daquele rosto tão próximo ao seu.

— Gaara... não faça isso.

— Tão linda... tão tentadora... Você vai me levar à loucura.

— Achei que detestasse isso em mim.

— Adoro em você e detesto em mim.

Gaara a beijou. Tocou-lhe a boca de leve, sentindo-lhe a maciez antes de abrir caminho com a língua num beijo profundo e repleto de promessas.

Ino se perdeu naquele mar de prazer. E sem que se desse conta envolveu-o pelo pescoço, correspondendo com inigualável paixão.

Porém, uma explosão de racionalidade, um quê de sanidade a despertou. Delicada, Ino quebrou o encanto do momento.

— Ino?

Ela deu as costas para Gaara.

— Deixe-me pensar por um minuto, sim? Preciso entender. Gaara não protestou.

Por que razão ele a queria? Ino sabia que não era por uma atração irresistível, não quando Gaara No Sabaku podia ter quem quisesse a um estalar de dedos. Recordou cada beijo trocado entre os dois, na tentativa de encontrar um comportamento padrão de sedução. O que Gaara desejava? Qual era seu jogo? O que esperava dela?

E mais importante: pelo que ela, Ino, esperava? Conside rando-se o modo como buscava ele controlá-la... Ino levou um susto. Tudo ficou muito claro em sua cabeça. Era tão lógico! Rememorou os mesmos episódios de beijos, quan do não tinham ninguém por perto, e achou o denominador comum.

Gaara decidira beijá-la imediatamente após um acontecimento em que percebera haver perdido o controle da situação. Ino bateu no tampo a sua frente.

— O quê?— Uma ruga funda surgiu entre as sobrancelhas dele.

— Já entendi Gaara No Sabaku. — Ela sorria. Ele a encarava.

— É isso mesmo, Sr. No Sabaku. Gaara respirou fundo.

— Então, acabe com o mistério. Por que não me diz o que pensa saber sobre mim?

Ino apontou-lhe um dedo.

— Você é um controlador nato, quase doentio.

— Mesmo? E o que a faz chegar a essa conclusão?

— É óbvio, meu caro. Sempre que não está no controle de alguma questão, tenta me seduzir. Porque, você sabe.. — Cruzou os braços.

— Sei o quê?

Gaara tinha vontade de rir. E se não tomasse cuidado, antes que notasse estaria sorrindo, feliz.

— Não importa. Basta admitir que estou certa. Diga que se pudesse me controlar em uma sala de reuniões não teria desejo algum de tentar me seduzir.

Gaara correu o olhar pelos belos traços dela e recostou-se, dis plicente, no espaldar.

— Aí está seu erro, doçura. Eu a desejaria de qualquer jeito.

— Não acredito.

— Bem, se quer me acusar de algo, por que não tentar tena cidade?

Ino franziu o cenho.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Gaara caminhou até a porta. O clique da fechadura ecoou no recinto.

— Você sabe. Tenacidade. A arte de perseguir sem descanso um ou mais objetivos.

Ela sabia-o muito bem. Cada fibra sua era tenaz. No entanto, não conseguia atinar com o sentido daquilo.

— Só para constar, No Sabaku, qual é essa meta que você vem perseguindo tanto?

As pupilas dele brilharam antes de responder:

— Fazê-la vibrar de volúpia em meus braços, quando a hora chegar.

— E retornou, muito perigoso, até ela.


	7. Chapter 7

Raras foram as vezes em que Ino se viu sem palavras numa situação. Mas naquele instante via-se diante de algo como um bloqueio mental. Devia ter ouvido mal.

— Pode repetir, por favor?

— Você escutou e entendeu muito bem, Ino. O que há de tão complicado em querer proporcionar prazer a uma mulher?

— Não estamos falando sobre prazer, e sim sobre controle. Ele ainda arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Querer que você caia em meus braços significa que desejo controlar alguma coisa?

— É óbvio. Tentemos inverter tudo por um instante. Eu dou as ordens, sou eu quem controla.

— Ora, sita. Yamanaka, a mim parece que quer brincar com fogo. — Não, nada disso. Seria capaz de deixar-me em total comando por um momento que fosse?

Não era muito do tipo de Ino dar lições. Entretanto, Gaara No Sabaku precisava aprender uma ou duas, ou seja: que ela tam bém era capaz de seduzir e manter-se dona da situação; e que poderia beijá-lo o quanto desejasse e ainda assim continuar no prumo. Um exemplo de interpretação talvez fizesse muito bem àquele homem.

De uma vez por todas, No Sabaku deveria saber que não exercia poder algum sobre ela. Não em um encontro de trabalho, não em suas emoções, e muito menos em uma reunião de experimento publicitário, quando deveriam estar analisando uma discussão so bre produtos de saúde e beleza.

— Gaara... — sussurrou, segurando-o pela lapela. — ... beije-me. A reação foi imediata. Não houve outra resposta. Gaara a tomou nos braços, sôfrego e lascivo. Em seguida, buscou-lhe a boca em mui beijo profundo como quem lhe quisesse a alma.

Ino, determinada a nada sentir, manteve-se quase em perita atuação. Gaara levantou-a como uma pluma, e sentou-a sobre a mesa. Mantinha-a colada ao corpo rígido com um braço, enquanto com a mão livre acariciava-lhe, insinuante, a perna sob a saia.

Fitaram-se por um momento fugaz. Ele parecia tomado por uma força primitiva, e Ino esqueceu-se de fingir. Dominada pela luxúria recém-descoberta, entregou-se à volúpia ardente e inebriante que o toque de Gaara fazia aflorar.

Seu plano falhara, mas não se importava. Navegar naquelas delícias estava além de qualquer propósito racional.

— Ino... — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Sakura não passa de uma gatinha mimada e manhosa — escutaram pelo alto-falante.

A realidade a atingiu como um raio fulminante ao dar-se conta do que faziam. Achavam-se muito próximos do perigo, e uma única barreira de vidro os separava do grupo de pessoas na outra sala.

Toda paixão e desejo desfizeram-se como fumaça.

— Pare! — gritou, furiosa consigo mesma. Gaara estremeceu.

— Pare, estou mandando! Esta brincadeira não é correta. Na verdade é desrespeitosa. Temos companhia.

Gaara No Sabaku olhou para a porta e depois para Ino.

— Que companhia?

— Atrás de nós! Por favor, Gaara! Componha-se.

— Mas ninguém pode nos ver.

— Esse não é o ponto. — Ino o empurrou e desceu da mesa. - Não acredito no que estou fazendo... Não tente de novo!

Fechou a pasta e foi até a saída. Recriminava-se amargamente. Não se reconhecia.

— Já ouvi o bastante. — Ino destrancou a fechadura. — Caso ainda se decida por Sakura, saiba que não contará comigo. Fiz todo o possível para convencê-lo desse erro evidente.

— Ino, espere!

— Deixe-me em paz! — ordenou, ignorando as tentativas dele para detê-la. Tinha de sair de imediato daquele lugar.

O diretor da pesquisa apareceu à entrada de uma outra sala com uma caneca de café.

— Ino?

— Lamento Kiba, tenho de ir. Você fez uma trabalho fantás tico, como sempre. Esperarei pelo resultado do que foi pesquisado e dos questionários amanhã em meu escritório. Obrigada.

— Che cou o relógio.

— Estou atrasada! Por favor, poderia acompanhar o sr. No Sabaku de volta à sala de observação?

O estacionamento achava-se quase vazio e bastante escuro no início da noite. Ino caminhava, decidida, mas também enver gonhada.

Não viu o buraco no gramado a sua frente. Não até que o salto do sapato se enterrasse nele. Por isso, desequilibrou-se e caiu, e a torção do tornozelo arrancou-lhe um grito de dor. A pasta escapou de sua mão. Ainda tentou se erguer, mas a dor era lancinante.

— Meu Deus! Que humilhação!

— Ino! Ino! — Gaara vinha correndo em seu encalço.

— O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Pode se mover?

— Estou bem, obrigada — afirmou, sem muita convicção.

— Venha, vou levá-la a um hospital.

— Não! — E respirou fundo. — Por favor, só preciso que me ajude a chegar até meu carro.

A preocupação de Gaara lhe pareceu genuína.

— Fique quieta por um instante e me deixe ver como está esse tornozelo.

— Eu o torci um pouco, só isso. Não preciso de hospital. Aju de-me a ficar de pé.

Sem dar-lhe ouvidos, Gaara a pegou no colo.

— Não, ponha-me no chão!

— Nada disso. — Ele se curvou para pegar a pasta.

Se o tornozelo não doesse tanto, Ino estaria apreciando muito ser carregada daquele jeito como uma noiva a caminho de sua noite de núpcias. Conformada, deixou-se levar, de olhos fechados. Ao ouvir o abrir de uma porta de automóvel, ergueu as pálpebras.

— Esse não é meu carro. E o seu!

— Sim. Pensa que conseguirá dirigir, pressionar o pedal do acelerador? Eu vou levá-la, doçura, quer queira, quer não. — E Gaara a ajeitou no assento do passageiro.

— Hospital!

— De jeito nenhum! Ouça, estou me sentindo melhor. O pior já passou.

— Os médicos dirão.

— Não, não. Falo sério. Aceito que me leve, mas quero ir para casa.

Gaara a encarou por um momento.

— Está bem. Para casa, então. — E fechou a porta.

Ino o observou dar a volta até a direção. Surpreendeu-se com o fato de que mesmo em um momento como aquele fosse capaz de admirar o modo como Gaara caminhava. Era sexy demais.

Algo de muito errado vinha acontecendo com ela. Por que não era a mesma mulher equilibrada, quando ao lado de Gaara No Sabaku? Por que tudo ao redor se apagava, se ele a tocasse?

Sentia-se tão confusa... Não mais compreendia as emoções que vivenciava. Estava muito assustada, pois a crescente atração por Gaara era incontrolável. E pior: ele sabia muito bem que a tirava de seu equilíbrio ao menor toque de um dedo.

Ino apreciou o silêncio no caminho até Falls Church, onde residia. Tantos pensamentos martelavam seu íntimo que não po deria manter conversa alguma.

Gaara, por sua vez, imaginava o que se passaria por aquela cabecinha. Apostaria uma boa parte de sua fortuna que não tinha nada a ver com o tornozelo machucado.

Estacionou o Mercedes em uma vaga para visitantes do condo mínio e apressou-se em abrir-lhe a porta. Era evidente que assus tara Ino, muito embora não atinasse com a razão. Adorava a coragem daquela mulher, mas não gostava nada de vê-la com medo. Via-lhe os olhos enormes, como se quisessem saltar das órbitas. Aquilo era pavor.

— O que há, Ino? Sente muita dor?

— Não. Bem, sim, mas não é isso.

— O que é?

— Esta... este fim de tarde foi um desastre total.

— Concordo. — Gaara preferiu se fazer de desentendido.

— Devo dizer que não foi nada positivo para meu ego. Você ganhou, ao final das contas. Sakura está fora da campanha.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Gaara.

— Perdão, Ino — murmurou. — Ultrapassei os limites do bom senso e profissionalismo. Mas você tem de admitir que co laborou bastante.

Ino levou alguns segundos para responder, mortificada:

— A culpa pelo que houve foi sua. Ele inalou e exalou o ar bem devagar.

— Meu bem, eu sou um homem. Você, uma linda mulher. Não consigo evitar a atração que sinto. Estou sendo muito honesto.

— Quer mandar em mim, Gaara, é assim que vejo.

— Quero fazer amor com você. Se acha que isso é pretender controlá-la, então, passa a ser um problema seu. Só quero uma boa noite de sexo, bem à moda antiga. Puro, intenso, saboroso... com você.

Ino ponderou por instantes.

— Quais seriam as regras dessa situação, exatamente?

— As de sempre.

— Entendo. Ou seja, aquelas que você...

— Correto.

— Olhe, tenho uma proposta melhor, Gaara.

— Mesmo? Qual?

— Que tal sumir?! — Ino empinou o queixo, decidida. — Não vou entrar nesse seu jogo e muito menos aceitar suas normas, seu... egomaníaco!

Pronto. Ele estragara tudo. A honestidade não funcionava com as mulheres. Por que cargas d'água chegara a crer que seria diferente com Ino? Aquele comportamento tão típico o desa pontava.

— Vamos, Ino, eu a levo.

— Agradeço. Desculpe-me por tanto trabalho.

— Sem problemas.

Gaara tornou a pegá-la no colo e a carregou para dentro do edifício, ansioso por checar a torção e ver se seria caso de irem para um hospital ou não. Parou diante da porta do apartamento.

— Chave?

— Não está trancada.

— Como assim não está trancada?! Não vê que isso é um risco muito grande?!

— Sei, mas é que não consegui encontrar o chaveiro pela ma nhã, e já estava em cima da hora para um compromisso importan te... e não tranquei.

— Não acredito numa insanidade dessas. Não encontrou o cha veiro? Como pode?!

— Por favor, Gaara, vamos entrar, sim?

Ele abriu a porta e fechou-a com o pé, antes de ajeitá-la no sofá. A casa, perfumada, tinha o mesmo cheiro da dona: doce e selva gem. Plena de inocente paixão.

Gentil, removeu-lhe os sapatos. Segurando um comentou:

— Se eu não gostasse da visão de uma garota em saltos altos, diria que são todas malucas por usá-los. — Fitou-a. — Quer despir o casaco para ficar mais confortável?

Ela acatou, calada, a sugestão. Em seguida, soltou um gemido ao rodar o pé para testá-lo.

— Que sorte! Pelo visto, nada quebrado. Consegue movê-lo bem, Ino? Bom sinal. Está um pouquinho inchado. Tem bolsa de gelo?

— Não.

— Farei uma.

— Não precisa.

— Nada de teimosia. Deixe tudo por conta do dr. Gaara. Ah! Uma almofada sob essa perna fará maravilhas.

A cozinha era grande, clara e arejada. Era fácil notar o toque elegante da dona da casa: flores frescas no canto extremo do bal cão da pia, potes de cerâmica azul e branca em pontos estratégi cos. Acima da ilha onde se localizava o fogão, inúmeras panelas de cobre, frigideiras e outros utensílios, típicos de quem aprecia cozinhar.

Gaara pensou em sua residência, decorada com tanto requinte por uma profissional do ramo, sem nenhum quê pessoal. Tudo muito masculino e talvez um pouco frio. Aço inoxidável, vidros e couro.

Levou alguns momentos para encontrar os panos de prato no gabinete, mas logo ficou muito claro o fraco de Ino por cho colates. Ela era uma verdadeira chocólatra! Viam-se sacos e sacos de barras dos mais variados sabores na gaveta, sorvete de chocolate no freezer, coberturas e duas garrafas de achocolatado na geladei ra. Parecia também apreciar vinhos tintos e secos.

Gaara preparou a bolsa de gelo e levou-a até ela, colocando-a sobre o machucado.

— Muito gelado?

— Ainda não, obrigada.

O coração de Gaara acelerou um pouco ao encontrar-lhe o olhar. O que haveria nela que tanto o atraía? Não se recordava da última vez em que experimentara um aquecer da corrente sangüínea pela simples visão de uma mulher. Aquilo era algo excitante e irritante ao mesmo tempo.

Beijou-lhe de leve os lábios e se levantou.

— Volto já.

Retornando à cozinha, assobiando, abriu uma garrafa de Cabernet e apanhou duas taças. Ia retornando à sala quando estacou. Colocou no bolso da camisa duas barrinhas de chocolate e, inspi rado, retirou uma margarida do arranjo de flores, guardando-a jun to com os doces. Satisfeito, foi para junto de Ino.

Era lógico que Ino ainda sentia dor. Seus olhos, no entanto, demonstravam muito bom humor, uma outra qualidade que Gaara apreciava. Por um segundo, lamentou o próprio cinismo perante a vida. Se pudesse, daria qualquer coisa para sentir-se bem consigo mesmo. Serviu o vinho, os chocolates e ofereceu a margarida em seguida. Ino sorriu.

— Oh! Flores, chocolate e vinho. O que mais uma garota pode querer?

Gaara sorriu-lhe também. Estranha reação aquela que cedo se desfez ao testemunhar o assombro no rosto dela, como se um disco voador houvesse aterrissado no meio de sua sala.

— O que foi, Ino?

— Você sorriu!

— Eu sei, eu sei — afirmou, quase ofendido.

— É sempre tão rígido e inflexível...

— Muito obrigado.

— Desculpe-me. Só... quis dizer que... tem um sorriso fantás tico e que deveria mostrá-lo muitas vezes mais.

— Bem, agora, creio que devo agradecer de verdade. — E, cheio de charme, enviou-lhe um beijinho, de onde estava. — Ino, quero que saiba que está enganada.

E esboçou outro sorriso, um pouco mais tímido dessa vez. Já que ela gostava tanto...

— Enganada sobre o quê?

— Sobre o motivo de eu querê-la. — E tomou o rumo da cozinha mais uma vez. — Vou buscar mais gelo.

Ino também o desejava, tinha certeza. Como alguém podia aquecer seu corpo com um simples sorriso? E que sorriso! Gaara seria capaz de inflamar todos os manequins de uma loja com um simples abrir dos lábios e um piscar dos olhos incríveis. Ele era um perigo ambulante, com toda aquela beleza e charme. Uma força animal era o que trazia dentro de si. Então, qual a razão de sorrir tão pouco? Por que nunca o fazia? O que lhe teria acontecido para que tivesse se fechado de tal modo para a alegria?

Debatia essas questões do mesmo modo como lutava contra a tentação de tirar a meia-calça destruída. Seria um risco enorme, quase um convite explícito para algum tipo de liberdade. Ora, mas que coisa mais boba...

Assim, agindo com rapidez, tirou a peça, escondendo-a sob as almofadas. O romance que lera continuava no mesmo local. Mais ligeira ainda, recolocou a compressa no tornozelo, no instante em que Gaara voltava.

— Vamos dar uma olhada nisso. Ei! Noto algo de diferente em você, Srta. Yamanaka.

— Hum?

— Não, não se aflija. Não farei nada que não seja em comum acordo.

Gaara buscou os olhos turquesa com os seus até que se encon trassem. A eletricidade entre ambos era quase tão palpável, intensa e quente como só os pecados são.

Ino recostou a cabeça no braço do sofá e cerrou as pálpebras. Gaara sentou-se na poltrona em frente. Ao menos se não o enxer gasse não experimentaria os efeitos dos hormônios em seu corpo. Contudo, uma urgente necessidade de saber quem de fato era aque le homem, de entendê-lo, levou-a a perguntar:

— Onde você e Temari foram criados?

Em sua inocência, imaginou ser esse o mais simples e inofen sivo ponto para dar início ao tema.

Mas errou feio. O fogo apaixonado no semblante dele extin guiu-se de imediato. Ino constatou que Gaara pisava em ovos ao dizer:

— Eu fui criado em Allentown, Pensilvânia. Temari, em Pittsburgh.

— Seus pais eram divorciados? Gaara exalou um suspiro fundo.

— Não exatamente. Meu pai nunca apareceu para nos ver.

— Gaara! Lamento tanto por ouvir isso! Não pretendia...

— Fomos separados aos cinco anos de idade.

— Quem tinha cinco anos?

— Temari e eu.

— Vocês têm... a mesma idade?

— Somos gêmeos. Difícil, acreditar, não é?

— Nunca vi gêmeos mais diferentes.

— Sim, não posso contestar.

Ino o analisava, imaginando o que mais guardaria só para si.

— Já que não cresceram juntos, qual de vocês ficou com a mãe? Gaara levantou-se com brusquidão.

— Vou pegar um copo d'água. Você quer? Considerando-se que ela mal havia tocado no vinho ainda, e ele também não, Ino interpretou a interrupção como uma ne gativa.

— Se não tem vontade de falar sobre isso é só me dizer. Não quero bancar a invasiva.

De longe, Gaara quis saber:

— Como está o tornozelo?

Ino não soube compreender o que havia por trás da pergunta. Ou Gaara era educado demais para pedir que se calasse ou não sabia como dar prosseguimento ao doloroso assunto.

— Melhor. Obrigada. Ei! Pode me trazer outro chocolate?

— Claro.

Ino também tinha lá suas idiossincrasias. Saberia esperar pela hora certa de descobrir quem era na verdade Gaara No Sabaku.

Gaara voltou visivelmente mortificado da cozinha, e sentou-se na mesma poltrona. Amaldiçoava-se por haver revelado a Ino suas regras amorosas. Isso sem falar em todas aquelas perguntas bobas sobre família, que o aborreciam por demais. Talvez já fosse hora de ir embora, pelo caminho mais rápido até o hotel, em busca da sedutora oferta de Sakura. Poderia tê-la sem questionamentos e esquecer todas as tolices românticas de Ino Yamanaka.

No entanto, a possibilidade não o atraía. Não desejava a modelo.

— Ino?

— Sim?

A tensão pairava no ar.

— Acredita de verdade nessa história de romance... e amor... que lê nos livros? — Meneou a cabeça.

— Sei que sente algo por mim.

— Não importa, Gaara. Você não é homem para mim. É a pessoa errada. Temos expectativas diferentes de vida. Um casal precisa de outras coisas além de...

— A mesma baboseira dos livros e...

— Acertou. Quando eu me apaixonar, será por alguém que se comprometa comigo. Que compreenda o significado de romance e de mãos dadas em todas as ocasiões. Um homem que me admire, e eu a ele. E não um executivo egomaníaco, que treme à simples menção da palavra "casamento".

Esse era Gaara. Infelizmente para ele, Ino intuíra essa rea lidade. Mas como? Nem haviam chegado a falar sobre tal heresia. Tornou a balançar a cabeça, desanimado.

Devia desistir. Não importava mais o quanto a desejava. Em definitivo, não era o sujeito certo para Ino Yamanaka. Apesar de toda a poderosa química existente entre ambos, não tinha condi ções de dar a ela o que tanto queria e esperava.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa antes de eu ir?

Por uma fração de segundo, algo indecifrável brilhou nas pu pilas de Ino. Rápido demais para que ele conseguisse ler.

— Não, Gaara, obrigada. Agradeço muito pelo que fez.

Ele permaneceu em pé, olhando-a longamente. Uma lástima não poder oferecer-lhe aquilo com que Ino mais sonhava.

Porém, uma idéia maldosa cresceu dentro dele. Bem... já que não conseguia dar a Ino aquilo por que tanto ansiava, poderia no mínimo mostrar-lhe o que estavam perdendo. Por que haveria de sofrer sozinho?

Desse modo, sem mais perder tempo, debruçou-se sobre o ten tador corpo feminino cobrindo-a de beijos cruéis, beijos de lascívia e busca de satisfação carnal. E assim como começou, parou. Quase com rudez, Gaara a encarou. O corpo ardia de febre pelo desejo não consumado.

— Pense nisso, na hora em que for dormir. — Um sorriso ma quiavélico brincava em seus lábios molhados. — Tente imaginar todo o prazer que eu poderia ter lhe dado.

Gaara não deu a Ino a chance de responder. Caminhou até a porta e partiu, sem olhar para trás.


	8. Chapter 8

O que tem havido com você nesses últimos dias? — Temari levou um pedaço do peixe à boca. — Vem agindo de maneira diferente.

Gaara se agitou. Sabia com exatidão o que acontecia. Não con seguia parar de pensar em Ino Yamanaka. Não era capaz de evitar imaginar o quanto teriam se afinado juntos.

Mais de um mês se passou desde aquela noite no apartamento. Nesse meio tempo, viram-se várias vezes. Naquela manhã, entre tanto, assistiram à arte final do primeiro comercial da Sunagakure, e não haveria razão para se encontrarem mais por várias semanas até o início da filmagem do segundo texto. E o mundo pareceria não mais se mover.

De algum modo, ela conseguira levar a relação entre ambos a um nível estritamente profissional. Todo o desejo que Gaara vira em seus olhos no dia em que machucara o tornozelo desaparecera. Ino demonstrava total isenção de emoções. Nem mesmo seu bom humor, que ele tanto apreciava, estava mais presente nas oca sionais conversas e reuniões.

Romance! Ora! Como detestava essa palavra. Odiava a idéia de que, lá longe, Ino pudesse vir a encontrar o homem que lhe ofereceria tudo por que ansiava. E então, estaria perdida para sempre.

— Gaara? Céus! Você está me assustando!

Olhou surpreso para a irmã.

— Não é nada. Só muito trabalho.

— Tem certeza? Nunca o vi sem apetite!

— Diga-me. Shikamaru lé romântico?

Temari demorou alguns segundos para responder:

— Sim... sim, suponho que sim. Por quê?

Gaara ignorou a questão. Evitava encarar a irmã a todo custo.

— Que tipo de coisas seu marido faz? No que se refere a ro mantismo, quero dizer.

— Vejamos. Às vezes ele me traz uma jóia sem motivo especial.

— Jóias! É claro que todas as mulheres apreciam uma bonita jóia. O que mais?

— Ah! Shika me surpreendeu com uma viagem a Paris no ano passado!

"Paris. A fantasia de toda mulher." Gaara imaginou que sobre viveria a uma viagem à Cidade Luz.

— Mas por que tudo isso, Gaara?

— Simples curiosidade — afirmou, com o apetite restaurado. Sorrindo, apanhou o garfo e deleitou-se com os pratos saborosos diante de si.

Ino trabalhava na criação de um bom slogan para a Shiny-Coat, uma marca de ração para cães. No entanto, não conseguia se concentrar em animais de quatro patas.

Estava focada nos hu manos. Homens. Um homem em especial, que tinha o dom de enfurecê-la. E assim fora por todo aquele mês.

Gaara No Sabaku. O mais tolo sobre a face da terra. Ele era tudo com que sempre sonhara, apesar do excesso de arrogância. Não conseguira ainda superar aquele último beijo, nem a saída intem pestiva dele. Ponderara muito a respeito, noite após noite, e acabara chegando à horrorosa conclusão de que estava perdidamente atraí da pelo sr. Erro Fatal.

E a coisa mais estúpida que poderia fazer seria ter um caso com Gaara No Sabaku. Conhecia-se muito bem. Bastaria uma noite com Gaara para ir direto dos braços da lua para os raios do sol na manhã seguinte. E estaria toda chamuscada e dolorida.

Por que ele não podia ser do tipo romântico?! O que o fizera tão cínico e insensível? E por que, mesmo ciente de que algo grave o marcara para sempre, formando quase um desvio de comporta mento, não conseguia esquecê-lo?

O interfone tocou. Respirou aliviada, contente com a distração.

— Ino Yamanaka.

— Gaara.

A fonte de seus pesadelos!

— Sim? O que posso fazer por você? — Ino corou ao ima ginar todas as possibilidades.

Houve uma pequena pausa.

— Preciso vê-la. Podemos jantar juntos esta noite?

O coração de Ino disparou ao recordar os jantares anteriores.

— Outro encontro de negócios? Mais uma pausa.

— Isso mesmo.

— Diga-me, por que essa dificuldade intransponível que você tem de agendar reuniões no escritório?— Pegou algumas pastilhas de chocolate mentolado. — Pode me dizer o que deseja discutir? Qual será a pauta? — indagou, adiando o momento de aceitar o convite.

— Hum... Negócios, como eu disse.

— De que tipo?

— Vai me encontrar ou não?

— Está bem. Mas não se aborreça se eu não estiver preparada para a discussão, visto que você não quer me dizer do que se trata.

— Não será necessária nenhuma preparação.

— Certo. Onde e quando?

— Eu a busco em casa.

— Prefiro ir com meu carro.

— Sem problemas. Encontre-me no Okinawa às sete. Gosta de sushft Se não gostar, iremos a outro local.

Gaara lhe dava escolha! Impressionante!

— Está bom para mim.

— Às sete?

— Às sete.

Despediram-se, e Ino, ausente, mastigou mais algumas pastilhas. Olhou para o relógio. Tinha somente três horas pela frente. Caso não deixasse o escritório de imediato, não conseguiria chegar no horário marcado.

Diligente, salvou seus arquivos e desligou o computador. Por mais que se tratasse de negócios, Ino queria estar muito bem. Decidira que Gaara não iria vê-la só como uma executiva, mas sim como mulher.

Gaara quase engasgou com a própria saliva quando ela entrou no restaurante. Ino Yamanaka era o protótipo da feminilidade.

Usava um vestido rosa pálido de cetim que lhe acentuava cada curva do corpo com magnífica perfeição. Os cabelos soltos molduravam e realçavam o contorno de seu rosto.

Como não percebera o quanto era adorável? Bem, sempre a considerara atraente. No entanto, nessa noite, ela parecia ser a mulher mais bonita dos cinco continentes. Esperava que seu plano funcionasse.

Levantou-se, percebendo os olhares masculinos dirigidos a ela à medida que Ino caminhava.

— Obrigado por atender ao meu chamado de última hora — Gaara disse, puxando a cadeira para que se sentasse.

— Nenhum problema. — E sorriu.

Seu perfume era inebriante. Caso não a conhecesse, diria que estava preparada mais para um encontro entre namorados do que para negócios. Não fosse pela pasta em sua mão.

Tomou assento também. Gaara nunca se sentira tão nervoso. O que acontecera ao frio, calculista e controlador homem que co nhecia?

Parecia haver desaparecido. O fato era que se Ino, naquele preciso instante, lhe pedisse para pular do penhasco mais próximo, ele o faria sem hesitar.

O garçom se aproximou, discreto, e eles pediram os drinques. Ino sorria, calada, com um ar indiferente, à espera de que Gaara desse início à conversação.

— O comercial ficou ótimo. Ino fez que sim.

— Concordo. Essa campanha será um sucesso.

— E tudo graças a você. Seus conceitos, seu roteiro e sua... modelo.

Ino nada comentou até que o garçom servisse as bebidas.

— Obrigada. Fico contente em vê-lo feliz. Esse é meu trabalho. Gaara tomou um gole do uísque.

— Serei objetivo. — Tirou um envelope do bolso interno do paletó e colocou-o diante dela. — Isto mostrará o quanto estou satisfeito.

Ino ficou um tanto desconfiada. Porém, a curiosidade ven ceu. Abriu o envelope.

— Passagens aéreas? Para Paris?!

— Correto.

Ela os largou sobre o tampo.

— Olhe, Gaara... É uma alegria muito grande, para mim, que tenha gostado do anúncio. Mas deve concordar que isto é ir longe demais.

Como nunca admitiria sua real intenção — começar um roman ce com ela, — No Sabaku tentou explicar seu bem elaborado pre texto:

— Existe uma indústria de perfumes que pretendo comprar. Quero checar alguns pontos antes de efetivar a aquisição. Esperava que você fosse comigo, para ir colhendo algumas idéias para uma boa estratégia de marketing.

Ino, muda, olhava-o muito séria.

Uma espécie de calor estranho subia pelas costas de Gaara.

— Está me dizendo que quer que eu vá a Paris... com você?

— Sim, é isso.

— A negócios?

— Por certo.

Ela tornou a checar as passagens.

— Na próxima semana?

— Isso mesmo.

Ino o encarou firme e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Por mais que queira conhecer Paris, não poderei ir.

Gaara sentiu tamanho desapontamento que sua voz saiu um pouco esganiçada:

— Por que não?

— Tenho muitos compromissos agendados e...

— Cancele-os.

Ino arregalou os olhos.

— Você é incrível. Quando vai aprender que não é meu único cliente, Gaara? Tenho outras obrigações.

— Sei... De quanto tempo precisa para se organizar para ficar ausente por uma semana?

O garçom retornou com o cardápio. Pediram sushi e sashimi. Escolheriam a sobremesa ao término da refeição.

— Está bem para você? Mais alguma coisa?

— Muito bom. — Ino sorriu para o garçom. — E por favor, traga bastante raiz-forte. Obrigada.

Cinco minutos depois, eles foram servidos com capricho, com vários potinhos com molhos diversos e muita raiz-forte.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Ino.

— Qual?

— Quanto tempo será preciso até que refaça sua agenda para irmos para Paris?

— Pense bem, Gaara. Não há a menor necessidade de eu ir a Paris fazer uma coisa que pode muito bem ser feita aqui na agência. Além do que, não acha que está se adiantando? Nem sabe se vai comprar a tal empresa.

— Existem noventa e nove por cento de chances.

— Entendo. Mas não vejo como tirar uma semana de folga.

— Não tem férias vencidas?

— O que o faz pensar que eu gostaria de passar minhas férias trabalhando?

Gaara estava a ponto de se desesperar de tão ansioso.

— Certo, esqueça essa história de perfume e venha comigo para Paris.

Ela pousou os hashis no gracioso descanso para talheres.

— Não compreendo, Gaara. Por que ir se não for a negócios? Não era possível. Ino deveria estar brincando.

— Para que as pessoas vão a Paris?

De fato, ela não havia compreendido. Porque quando o enten dimento surgiu, seu olhar atordoado não ocultou a imensurável perplexidade.

— Você quer dizer... Oh! Meu Deus! Eu não acredito!

— Como?

Por que razão ela parecia ofendida?

Ino meneou a cabeça, atordoada e ofendida. Mas pouco a pouco aquilo tudo se transformou em divertimento.

— Você sabe, Gaara... — Serviu-se de mais um camarão.

— Suponho que eu deveria estar lisonjeada ao ver até onde você é capaz de ir, mas Paris não é caro demais para seduzir uma mulher? Estou certa de que há outras que não esperariam por uma viagem à Europa para terem um casinho com você. Talvez um jantar e um cinema já fossem suficientes.

Caso falasse a verdade, seria sua vez de sentir-se ofendido, Gaara imaginou antes de falar:

— Essa não é a única razão para querer viajar com você.

— É sim.

— Não é! Minha irmã me disse que seria excelente para quem deseja um pouco de romance na vida.

— Romance?

— Isso mesmo, sita. Yamanaka. Romance. Você me revelou que esperava por um romance, e foi o que tentei lhe dar. Fico feliz em ver que considera meu esforço bastante engraçado.

— É tudo muito bonito, meu querido. E eu aprecio e agradeço seu gesto. Entretanto, você desconhece a primeira regra do roman ce, Gaara No Sabaku.

— Estou tentando aprender, não consegue enxergar?

— Você está falando aqui sobre sedução. Isso não é o mesmo que romance. Um grande ato, sem dúvida, mas equivocado. A mim não importa o que diga ou faça, não estou disposta a satisfazer seu ego.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com o meu ego!

Ela estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa e bateu-lhe de leve no pulso.

— Claro que tem. Você não suporta imaginar que existe uma mulher no mundo que não se jogue a seus pés. Sou o desafio, nadai mais. E você odeia perder. — Ino fez uso do guardanapo. — Mas não se preocupe, estou envaidecida do mesmo jeito. Bem...

— Pousou o guardanapo à esquerda do prato. — ...obrigada pelo jantar.

— Sobremesa? — Sugeriu desesperado. Gaara não queria perdê-la, mesmo com toda a humilhação que experimentava. Ergueu-se junto com Ino.

— Ah, ela já me foi servida... — E lançou-lhe um esfuziante| sorriso. — Paris. Isso é novo para mim. Adorei, Gaara!

E, assim como entrou, saiu gloriosa do estabelecimento.


	9. Chapter 9

A caixa com o casaco caríssimo chegou no dia seguinte às onze horas da manhã no escritório de Ino. Ao abri-la, ela quase caiu para trás. Colocando-o sobre a escrivaninha, procurou por entre o finíssimo tecido do forro pelo cartão, mas claro que já sabia muito bem de quem seria. Encontrou-o.

"Ino escolhi algo suave e quente, e da cor de seus cabelos. Aproveite". Gaara

Não sabia se ria ou chorava. O que aquele homem tinha na cabeça? Quanto era importante ganhar? Primeiro, Paris, e agora aquilo. Talvez o sr. No Sabaku não passasse de um lunático.

As ofertas eram de excelente qualidade, sem sombra de dúvida, mas daí a ele imaginar que poderia seduzi-la com presentes extra vagantes...

Por um momento acariciou o casaco, enterrou os dedos na ir resistível e sensual maciez e levou-o ao rosto numa espécie de carinho. Em seguida, recolocou a belíssima peça no lugar e ligou para a loja, pedindo que mandassem alguém buscar aquela precio sidade. Depois, telefonou para o escritório de Gaara. No entanto, ele estava em uma reunião. Desse modo, deixou uma mensagem, desligou e jogou-se esgotada na cadeira.

Como Gaara No Sabaku podia ser tão tolo? Não fazia a menor idéia do quanto adoraria estar em seus braços. Ino sabia muito bem o quanto a paixão física os faria felizes. Os beijos, as respostas de ambos, a insanidade momentânea eram sinais claros.

E não apenas isso. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha um namorado querido, alguém por quem esperar... Gaara e sua insistência deixaram essa realidade ainda mais evidente. Ino sonhava com um amor verdadeiro, acalentando a visão de braços amistosos e cúmplices...

Todavia, não podia nem deveria permitir que ele vencesse.

Gaara conseguia lidar com prazeres imediatos. Sexo era uma expressão de sentimentos para Ino. Expressão de confiança e compromisso. Talvez fosse um sentimento fora de moda na atua lidade, mas não para ela. O que significava não poder fazer o que mais desejava no momento: pertencer a Gaara.

Essa era a verdade. Queria-o mais do que tudo. Qual mulher em sã consciência rejeitaria Gaara No Sabaku? Ele era solteiro, bem-sucedido, inteligente e sexy. Seus beijos seriam capazes de derreter a calota polar. Seu toque era incandescente. E fazia sua pulsação disparar. No entanto, era esse o ponto crucial. Ino não esperava só por paixão, e sim amor. Assim, voltaria ao trabalho. Nada de perder seu precioso tempo com tais devaneios.

Atenta, e ainda encontrando dificuldade para concentrar-se, a urgência por chocolate surgiu mais uma vez. Saboreando uma bar ra apanhada do estoque que mantinha na gaveta, recostou-se na cadeira e cerrou os olhos. Tentava pensar em uma frase cativante para vender ração para cães, mas nada original lhe ocorria.

O interfone tocou, e ela atendeu:

— Ino.

— Encomenda para você — anunciou a recepcionista.

— Mande entrar.

Em instantes, outro rapaz chegou com outra caixa. Sem nada dizer, Ino deu ao rapaz uma nota de cinco, e aguardou que ele saísse do escritório. De novo tinha certeza de quem era o remetente, mesmo antes de ler o bilhete. Entretanto, não estava nem um pouco preparada para o que viria a seguir.

Safiras. Inúmeras. Um conjunto harmoniosamente disposto em negro veludo. Colar, pulseira e brincos.

Ino as olhava, incrédula. Dois meses de serviço duro não seriam suficientes para comprar aquelas preciosidades. As des lumbrantes pedras eram rodeadas por pequenos diamantes em ar tístico trabalho de joalheria.

Um tanto trêmula, pegou e abriu o cartão sob o bracelete:

"Ino, elas me recordam a cor de seus olhos. Aprecie". Gaara

Aquilo extrapolava todos os limites. Decidida, telefonou para Gaara. Ao ser mais uma vez informada de que ele estava em reu nião, Ino soltou um suspiro desalentado.

— Desculpe-me, então, por tornar a importuná-la. Por favor, diga ao sr. No Sabaku que é importante e que me retorne o chamado, assim que puder. Obrigada.

Não conseguiu mais concentrar-se no slogan. Tudo lhe trazia à mente Gaara e sua ridícula tentativa de conquista.

Sorriu de repente. Que bobo! Como se enganava em relação a ela... Pobre homem por querer comprá-la com suas riquezas e seu poder!

Outro soar do interfone. Era Gaara. Ela não sabia como, mas poderia jurar.

— Ino.

— Gaara — falou em voz grave, sensual.

— Bem, bem, qual é o truque, agora?

— Conte-me você.

— Gaara, meu caro, você precisa urgente de ajuda.

— Hum?

— Pensa mesmo que sou igual a suas outras namoradas?

— Não, claro que não.

— Nesse caso, por que razão está me tratando como se eu fosse uma delas?

— O quê?

— Seu bom gosto é indiscutível, garanto. Porém, se acha que essas extravagâncias funcionarão comigo, saiba que terá uma enor me, gigantesca decepção. Guarde seu cartão de crédito para outra mulher. Não estou à venda!

Gaara emitiu uma espécie de rosnado.

— Não estou tentando comprá-la. O que quero é um pouco de romance com você, já lhe falei isso.

— Bom, esse tipo de romance pode funcionar com muitas pes soas, mas comigo não.

— Que coisa, Ino! Nunca tive romance algum com nin guém! Nunca!

Que audácia! Gaara No Sabaku era um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

— Por sua reação, presumo que não aceitaria um convite meu para sairmos.

— Você quis dizer outra coisa...

— Bem... isso também.

— Adeus, Gaara.

— Espere, Ino. Não desligue.

— Que é?

— Já tentei tudo o que sei com você. Se desligar, vou desistir. Por alguma inexplicável razão, aquilo a entristeceu. No entanto, determinara-se a não abrir mão de seus valores.

— Desista, No Sabaku. — E pôs o fone no gancho.

— Desistirei coisa nenhuma! — Gaara falou para si mesmo ao estacionar o automóvel em uma vaga do shopping Center, uma hora mais tarde.

Muito bem. As idéias de Temari sobre o que era ser romântico não haviam surtido efeito com Ino. No fundo, desconfiara do motivo. Ino apreciava gestos mais sutis. E, já que não tinha a menor noção do que fazer, resolvera buscar conselhos de outra fonte.

Entrou em uma livraria e olhou a sua volta à procura da seção de romances. Ino os adorava e por certo eles teriam a chave para seu problema. Leria quantos fossem necessários até encontrar a solução.

Sentia-se um tanto perdido perante os incontáveis volumes e títulos. Qual deles guardaria escondido o secreto caminho para aquela mulher? Portanto, engolindo o orgulho, dirigiu-se a um dos atendentes.

— Por favor, gostaria de falar com alguém que entendesse de livros de romance.

Quinze minutos depois, saía da loja com dois livros e um DVD. Assobiava tranqüilo. Ino Yamanaka jamais conseguiria escapar-lhe das mãos. Gaara No Sabaku estava perigosamente armado!

Ino mal teve tempo de anotar o endereço e o caminho para a casa de Gaara, que lhe acabava de prometer o melhor compor tamento e as atitudes corretas, quando ele interrompeu a ligação com um grito: "Fogo!".

Naquele instante, com o coração aos saltos, ela subia os majes tosos degraus de um palacete no mais refinado estilo Tudor. Ne nhum sinal de chamas fora de controle, e esse era o único alívio que encontrava. Nenhuma fumaça, nenhum carro de bombeiros.

Quando a porta se abriu, suspeitou que talvez houvesse sido mais um truque de Gaara para atraí-la. E se fosse ele estaria em maus lençóis. Talvez até fosse morto. Um lindo e atraente homem morto.

— Ino! — Recebeu-a com o mais lindo sorriso. — Entre. — Obrigada. Sua casa está inteira, ou parte dela já virou cinzas?

— Como?

— "Fogo!" Lembra? Gaara entendeu, então.

— Oh, sim... — Deu de ombros, embaraçado. — Foi um pe queno acidente.

— Que cheiro é esse? — indagou, horrorizada. — Não é cho colate queimado, é?

Estragar chocolate deveria ser crime previsto em lei. — Não foi proposital. É minha primeira tentativa. Além do que, resolvi assá-los para você.

— Estava assando o quê?

— Cookies com gotas de chocolate.

Chorar ou rir? Por um lado, tratava-se de um grande gesto. Por outro, Ino lamentava a perda daquelas delícias.

— Meu Deus, Gaara... — murmurou, assim que atentou para o hall de entrada.

— Gosta?

— Creio que sim — disse um tanto seca. Mas ao ver o desa pontamento nos olhos verdes, acrescentou: — É muito bonito, Gaara. De verdade.

— Muito trabalhoso, também. Quer conhecer?

— Sem dúvida. — E lembrou-se do longo espaço de tempo que os separava desde aquele último telefonema no escritório.

A casa de Gaara era perfeita. Decoração impecável, limpeza irrepreensível. Mas tinha também mais dois atributos: era estéril e fria.

O enorme hall de mármore levava a direções no mínimo intri gantes: sala de estar completamente branca, escritório completa mente marrom, biblioteca completamente antiga, sala de jantar completamente formal. A cozinha, quase industrial, toda em aço, tinha equipamentos suficientes para se prepararem refeições para um batalhão. Pelo menos foi o que conseguiu enxergar através da fumaça.

— Vive sozinho aqui? — Ino, curiosa, gostaria de saber por que uma pessoa precisaria de tanto espaço.

— Tenho caseiros. Ela cozinha e cuida da casa. Ele faz serviços externos, jardinagem, manutenção... essas coisas.

— Entendo.

Retornaram ao living, o único lugar do andar térreo que Ino considerou agradável. No distante canto extremo da sala, um de grau criava uma plataforma, que expunha em destaque o piano de cauda. Atrás do instrumento, um conjunto de portas francesas le vava a um pátio e ao extenso gramado.

— Gostei deste living.

— E do resto não? — Gaara parecia ofendido.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Bem... é que... parece que ninguém mora aqui.

E assim era. Não havia nenhum toque pessoal. Fazia pensar num desses imóveis decorados para exposições.

— Você é um homem ocupado. Deve ficar pouco em casa.

— E você é uma mulher ocupada. Mas sua casa tem o acon chego de um lar.

Ino surpreendeu-se. Não o imaginara capaz de uma obser vação como aquela.

— As mulheres têm mais jeito para isso. — comentou sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

— Sim, suponho que sim.

— Bom, penso que seja melhor que eu me vá.

— Não! Eu estava no meio de um convite para jantar, quando os cookies se autodestruíram. Você fica, não é?

Não deveria. Estar próxima a Gaara era arriscar-se em águas revoltas. Mas era noite de sábado, e nada mais tinha de especial para fazer do que aplicar uma máscara facial de lama do mar Mor to. O que tinha a perder? "Muito!", foi a imediata resposta de sua voz interior. Ignorou-a. Era por demais excitante a idéia de que Gaara No Sabaku, contumaz sedutor, se dera ao trabalho de pre parar-lhe uma refeição.

— O que temos para o jantar?

Ele tornou a sorrir, e ela derreteu. Quando Gaara decidia sorrir, não havia nada que não se iluminasse a sua volta. Gaara estendeu os braços para os lados.

— Que os jogos comecem! Ino deu risada.

— Ocasião especial?

Gaara tocou-lhe de leve a ponta do nariz.

— Vou provar que posso ser romântico como qualquer outro homem.

— Pode é?

Aquilo indicava para algum perigo. Ino já se arrependia de ter aceitado o convite, de ter ido até lá, de ter acreditado... dado a chance.

— Sim, senhora.

"Meu Deus! Problemas à vista." Sua maior defesa era o fato de Gaara ser uma nulidade em matéria de romance, o que o punha em desvantagem total.

— Ino? — sussurrou, deslizando um dedo por seu rosto.

— Hum?

— Você é uma mulher linda.

As muralhas que ela havia construído a seu redor trincaram.


	10. Chapter 10

Espere aqui. — Gaara se sentou em uma confortável e moderna cadeira de couro branco, depois de servir-lhe uma cerveja geladíssima na mais linda tulipa de cristal.

Por razão que desconhecia, Ino lhe pareceu encantada. Seria possível que ninguém antes lhe tivesse dito o quanto era bonita? Impossível de acreditar.

Os lábios dela surgiam, úmidos e deliciosos, em seus sonhos. Os olhos eram de um azul tão fabuloso que poderia mirá-los para sempre. Era do tipo mignon, com todos os atributos femininos mais que perfeitos. Até mesmo as mãos, finas, graciosas, frágeis falavam-lhe de maneira intensa.

Atravessando uma das portas francesas, respirou o ar de verão. No entanto, providenciara que o aroma fosse outro. De acordo com os livros que lera, o outono era um convite ao romance, e para isso pedira que a Sra. Fabbersham, sua caseira, juntasse todas as folhas caídas das árvores perto do muro, e as queimasse devagar em uma estratégica fogueira próxima ao gazebo, de onde vinha a voz de Edith Piaff a cantar La Vie en Rose.

Voltou para a casa. Ino continuava no living, absorta em pensamentos.

Gaara se aproximou com um dedo em riste.

— Preciso pegar algumas coisas. Espere só mais um pouquinho.

Na cozinha, apanhou a cesta de piquenique que a Sra. Fabbersham deixara pronta e uma caixa térmica de aço com as bebidas. Retornou à sala.

— Piquenique?

— Sim — assentiu orgulhoso.

"Obrigado, Judith McNaught", pensou, atribuindo à escritora de romances todo o crédito para sua inspiradora idéia.

— Acompanhe-me, senhorita. E, por favor, traga nossos copos. Ino obedeceu, embora insegura, com um brilho de temerosa antecipação nos olhos.

— Respire fundo. O que sente? — Gaara pediu-lhe, ao chega rem ao pátio.

Ela gostou do perfume no ar. Esboçou um sorriso suave.

— Folhas queimadas!

— Correto! E o que isso a faz lembrar?

A expressão de intensa alegria no semblante dela o embeveceu. Por que não fizera aquilo antes? Por que não descobrira antes os benefícios de se proporcionar um pouco de romance a uma mu lher? Não era assim tão difícil.

— O cheiro do outono — disse, tímida.

— Boa aluna. Nota dez para você. Vamos. Achegaram-se à fogueira, cujas folhas ardiam, crepitantes.

Gaara colocou a cesta e a caixa de bebidas no chão, e logo estendia uma toalha vermelha sobre a grama.

— Posso ajudar?

— Não, obrigado, senhorita, mas esta é minha parte. "Céus! E qual será a minha?"

Muito habilidoso, Gaara arrumou pratos, talheres, guardanapos, sem deixar de observá-la.

Ino mantinha-se calada, tomando pequenos goles da cerveja e admirando o local, resultado de caprichoso serviço de paisagis mo. Árvores de tipos variados perfilavam todo o perímetro do pátio, criando uma espécie de cerca viva.

Alguns bancos de jardim e espreguiçadeiras volteavam a bela jacuzzi enterrada no solo. O gramo estava irrepreensivelmente bem aparado, quase como um tapete.

Gaara, contudo, fingindo-se de muito ocupado, não parava de admirá-la. Ino estava linda de jeans, camisa branca e um par de sandálias prateadas.

— E então? Até agora, tudo bem? — Gaara perguntou, ao se aproximar, prendendo uma mecha de cabelos dela para trás da orelha, cujo lóbulo não resistiu a acariciar.

— Tudo bem, Gaara.

Não, não conseguiria esperar tanto. Com isso em mente, ele se curvou e beijou-lhe de leve os lábios. Um beijo rápido, um quase roçar carinhoso, mas foi o bastante para que o sangue corresse mais rápido pelas veias dela.

— Que tal nos sentarmos?

A forte resposta de sua anatomia lembrou Gaara de que não ficava com mulher alguma havia bastante tempo. Desde que... co nhecera Ino. Como também não saíra com nenhuma outra nem para um drinque sequer. Cada um de seus sentidos estiveram vol tados para ela desde o momento em que a vira pela primeira vez.

E ali estava a menina de seus olhos. Desejava-a com uma in tensidade apavorante. Porém, identificava uma estranha dor. Algo pressionado, apertado em seu peito, para o qual não encontrava explicação.

Serviu aos dois mais um pouco de cerveja e sorriu para Ino.

— Gosto de beijar você.

— É? — Ino quase sussurrou.

— Sim. Muito.

— Eu também.

Um gole mais da bebida gelada, e Gaara estirou as pernas, como que relaxado. E de súbito entendeu que não havia outro lugar em que gostaria de estar a não ser ali, e era Ino a pessoa exata para ter a seu lado. Jamais experimentara nada semelhante. Com outras garotas, os pensamentos divagavam; e o passar das horas se arras tava. Ino era tudo o que mais queria. Essa era a surpreendente revelação que seu coração lhe fazia.

— Está tudo muito bonito, Gaara. — Ela fitava o céu escuro.

— Acha mesmo?

— Muito.

— Ótimo, vamos ao jantar. — Ele puxou alguns galhos secos e finos perto da fogueira.

— Não acredito! Salsichas e cubinhos de carne grelhada no espeto?! Que delícia! Não faço nada assim desde a época dos acampamentos escolares.

Gaara a encarou, curioso.

— Posso imaginar.

— O quê?

— Que você teve uma infância perfeita. Ino ponderou por minutos.

— Não creio que isso exista. Mas fui uma criança muito feliz.

— Disse que tinha um irmão mais velho.

— Sim, o Mark.

— E ele mandava em você, quando garotos? A risada de Gaara aqueceu-lhe o espírito.

— Claro que sim! Mas eu me vinguei. A cada vez que Mark tentava me dizer o que fazer, ameaçava delatá-lo para suas namo radas.

— Pura chantagem!

Aquilo tudo era outro mundo para Gaara. Estavam tendo uma conversa interessante, diferente, que até pouco tempo atrás o entediaria ao extremo.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Você sempre fez tudo direitinho, foi ótima estudante, rainha da primavera e animadora de torcida, e namorou o capitão do time de futebol. Acertei?

— Fui rainha dos estudantes e namorei o capitão do time de basquete. — corrigiu-o, gargalhando. — Será que sou tão previsível assim?

Gaara apanhou mais um graveto.

— Previsível, não. Apenas... não sei... de bem consigo mesma. Confiante. Feliz.

— Sou feliz, sim, apesar de ainda não haver alcançado tudo o que sonhei para mim.

As chamas iluminaram o rosto de Ino, conferindo-lhe um ar etéreo, vago.

— E o que mais deseja, Ino?

Ela abraçou os joelhos junto ao peito como uma adolescente no meio das amigas, e olhou direto para as labaredas.

— Ah, bem... Meus sonhos devem ser os mais comuns. Apai xonar-me, casar e ter uma família.

Um quê um tanto amargo chegou à boca de Gaara. Algo muito parecido com ressentimento. Bebeu outro gole de cerveja antes de dizer:

— É natural. Ei, quer ouvir uma coisa muito engraçada? Pela primeira vez na vida não sou capaz de realizar os sonhos de uma mulher.

Gaara se ocupou de colocar mais carne no espeto.

Ao notar a súbita tristeza dele, Ino não resistiu a indagar:

— Gaara, o que houve com você quando era mais jovem? Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Gaara No Sabaku. Rememorar a infância destruída, perdida em sofrimento, lhe fustigava a alma. Ainda considerou por uma fração de segundo se deveria ou não confiar a ela seu mais negro sentimento; aquilo que o fazia ser o que era.

— Quando Temari eu estávamos com cinco anos, nossa mãe teve de tomar a decisão de nos dar para adoção.

— Oh, não!

— Mas não foi culpa de mamãe. Ela não teve escolha. Não tinha condições de nos criar, de cuidar de duas crianças.

— Estou certa disso. Não consigo imaginar uma mãe que tome medidas tão drásticas a menos que tenha esgotado todas as possi bilidades e perdido todas as batalhas.

Ino o compreendia. E Gaara sentiu um nó na garganta. En goliu em seco e seguiu em frente:

— Temari e eu fomos enviados para diferentes orfanatos. Em um ano, ela foi adotada por uma família maravilhosa. Teve uma infância muito parecida com a sua. — Virou o espeto na brasa. — Na verdade, Você, com sua alegria, me lembra muito minha irmã, sempre contente consigo mesma.

— Quer dizer que você não é assim? Gaara fez que não.

— Não do mesmo modo. Tenho orgulho de minhas conquistas.

Trabalhei desde a universidade com o objetivo único de ser bem-sucedido. Subi sozinho cada degrau do sucesso. Gaara tomou mais um pouco do copo a seu lado.

— Mas não tive a mesma boa sorte de Temari. Minha família adotiva era um pesadelo contínuo. O casal que me adotou não se entendia e não se respeitava, e nem a nenhuma das crianças que não sei por que cargas d'água recebiam em sua casa. — Respirou fundo. — O sr. Howard era um alcoólatra disfarçado em bom moço, cujo único e maior prazer era atormentar a esposa e os filhos. Quanto mais lhe desobedecíamos, mais ele abusava de todos.

— E você o desafiava, era desobediente.

— Sim, era mesmo.

— E a Sra. Howard?

— Não dava a mínima. Tudo o que lhe importava era estar bem. Não suportava nos ver alegres e rindo, como jovens que éramos. Logo encontrava uma maneira de apagar qualquer traço de sorriso de nossos rostos. Já que era sua sina ser infeliz, que todos lhe fizéssemos companhia em seu infortúnio.

— Gaara!

Ele sorriu com amargura.

— Entende agora que meus modelos de pais não foram os melhores? Há anos decidi que nunca cairia nesse tipo de armadi lha, enquanto vivesse. Foi uma escolha consciente e racional. Agora, já está cristalizada em mim, suponho. Não tenho como me modificar.

— Você poderia tentar aprender.

— Não. — Gaara a encarou, firme. Respeitava-a muito e não poderia mascarar a realidade.

— Conheço-me muito bem. Não tenho nem a genética necessária para tal. Isso não existe para mim.

O coração de Ino sangrava. Tudo ficava claro. A expressão impassível, o riso amargo, o absoluto desapego. E, mais impor tante, a necessidade de sempre estar no controle dos aconte cimentos.

Durante os anos de formação Gaara esteve à mercê de dois seres humanos desequilibrados, doentes e infelizes, que o marca ram de forma indelével. Não recebera amor, nem aprendera a amar e a ser feliz. O amor romântico era para Gaara uma completa abstração.

Apesar de doer mais do que qualquer outra coisa constatar que Gaara nunca seria o homem com quem gostaria de estar até o fim de seus dias, Ino respeitava sua honestidade. Ele acabara de falar de sua limitações.

E, desse modo, mais uma vez assumia o controle. Se Ino o dispensasse, Gaara iria embora sem pestanejar. E se restringisse seus encontros ao âmbito estritamente profissional, seria acatada.

E, apesar de ser óbvio que o atraía, nunca viria a amá-la. Sob outras circunstâncias, Gaara No Sabaku seria a realização de seus sonhos mais lindos. Se não estivesse tão calejado pela dor, se o sofrimento do menino que fora não houvesse desvirtuado sua visão de tudo a seu redor, ela, talvez, pudesse encontrar um meio de curá-lo.

Todavia, não haveria cura sem consentimento. A tristeza era uma espécie de escudo contra qualquer emoção. Gaara a reforçava para não sentir, não viver. Não lhe daria o que esperava.

Ino, entretanto, por sua vez, podia oferecer-lhe aquilo que tanto necessitava.

— Gaara?

— Sim? — respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do fogo.

— Não tenho mais apetite. Desculpe-me.

Afinal, ele se virou para Ino, demonstrando arrependimento e um início de pânico.

— Quer... ir para casa?!

— Não, meu querido. Quero fazer amor com você.

— O quê?!

— Você me ouviu.

— Ino, nada mudará. Tem de estar ciente de que...

— Eu sei.

— Eu a quero tanto... Esperei muito por você.

— Bem, qual o problema, então? Estou aqui.

Gaara pôs-se em pé. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos e espessos.

— Não quero magoá-la. Gosto de você e a respeito.

— Eu também.

— Ino... — murmurou-lhe o nome como em uma carícia.

— Merece muito mais, muito mais do que eu.

— Essa é minha escolha.

Gaara fixava-lhe os olhos, sem saber direito o que fazer.

— Não sei... Nunca quis alguém como desejo você. Sonho noite e dia, mas não sei se posso.

— Sim, você pode. Confio em você.

— Diga-me que não se arrependerá.

— Não, não vou me arrepender.

— Eu te quero tanto!

— Sou toda sua, Gaara No Sabaku.

Sem promessas, sem depois. Sem "viveram felizes para sem pre". Só o momento. Só o "aqui e agora".

Gaara a abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa, a têmpora, os olhos, os lábios e a boca. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos loiros e puxou-os, com delicadeza, para trás. Levou o rosto ao pescoço suave, ina lando o inebriante aroma da pele perfumada.

— Adoro seu cheiro.

— Sou toda sua, meu querido. — Ino sabia que nunca mais seria a mesma depois daquela noite.

Sem poderem mais esperar, uniram-se no gramado, sob a luz das estrelas, como jovens que brincam de amor, que se descobrem e se espiam no alegre despertar da vida.

Amaram-se sob um céu de verão com aromas de outono, a deixar um no outro, no corpo e na alma, as marcas eternas de um sentimento arrebatador.

Amaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez.

Amaram-se com fome, com urgência.

Amaram-se com suavidade.

Muito tempo depois, exaustos, deixaram-se estar, abraçados e silentes, cúmplices do mesmo pecado. Ino soube uma vez mais que, não importasse o quanto vivesse, nunca se recuperaria.

Apaixonara-se perdidamente por Gaara No Sabaku.


	11. Chapter 11

Perdidamente apaixonada. Essa era Ino Yamanaka, a grande executiva de propaganda e marketing da Sarutobi & Bailey.

Fechou os olhos úmidos, numa vã tentativa de fugir da dura realidade que se instalava de maneira racional em sua mente.

Enveredara por veredas e caminhos que jamais antes ousara pisar. Quebrara todas as promessas, todos os compromissos para consigo mesma. Fizera de seu coração um lindo presente e o en tregara a Gaara No Sabaku. Seu peito se apertava, e as lágrimas teimavam em cair.

Gaara, num charmoso erguer de sobrancelhas, fitou-a com fas cinante satisfação. Ino gostaria de poder recordar se já fora olhada daquele jeito por algum homem. Nunca, nunca antes.

— Ei! O que há? Está chorando? — Gaara ficou sério de re pente. — Por acaso eu a machuquei?

"Sim. Você abriu uma ferida incurável, mas não da maneira como imagina." E pior, Ino não podia culpá-lo por nada. Gaara fora muito honesto e muito claro quanto a sua posição, desde o começo.

Ino piscou algumas vezes e deu-lhe um frágil sorriso.

— Não, nada disso.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

Estavam lado a lado sobre a relva macia. Gaara deslizou a mão pelo belo quadril arredondado e a trouxe com facilidade para seu colo. De imediato, Ino ficou ereta. E Gaara deslumbrou-se com a beleza do corpo feminino.

— Ino, nem sei dizer o quanto você é bonita, bem-feita. Uma obra de arte.

No entanto, ela não se sentia assim. De fato era a mesma Ino Yamanaka de todos os dias, uma mulher para quem o amor e a se xualidade andavam de mãos dadas. Não compreendia, nem acei tava nenhuma outra linguagem.

Contudo, dessa vez teria de abrir mão do valor que lhe era mais caro, mais autêntico. Não para seu bem, mas para o de Gaara. Comprometera-se a não levar a sério o que viesse a acontecer entre eles. E no que lhe dizia respeito, estava disposta a cumprir a palavra empenhada, pelo menos na aparência. Amava-o, do fundo da alma. Assim, buscou impor-se um sorriso descompromissado para ofe recer a ele.

— Obrigada, sr. No Sabaku por cumprir o que diz.

Gaara não compreendeu de imediato. Descuidado, continuou a tamborilar os dedos pelos lindos quadris de Ino.

— Que palavras?

— Eu não sabia mesmo o que estava perdendo ao me negar a você. Foi tudo maravilhoso.

Ele ronronou como um gato feliz.

— Mocinha, saiba que chegou a espantar os pássaros de seus ninhos.

— Espantei você?

— Não muito. Você me levou à loucura, isso sim. É fantástica, Ino.

Veio inteira para mim. Eu também, agradeço.

Ino se deitou sobre o tórax largo, aconchegando-se como que em busca de proteção.

— Você é um selvagem, No Sabaku.

— Sou? Pois saiba que é por sua causa.

Ino reteve um soluço na garganta. Tudo o que esperava e desejava ter com Gaara nunca seria possível. Mas tivera aquela noite, e ela seria memorável. Já que não teria seu amor pelo resto da vida, teria ao menos as boas memórias para lhe acompanhar. Uma pequena compensação, mas melhor do que nada.

— Gaara?— Roçou a boca nos lábios fortes e sensuais e tremeu por um segundo.

— Sente frio, doçura?

O querer justificava todos os meios a serem utilizados. Não era a primeira vez que Gaara a chamava de "doçura". Mas os senti mentos e as razões de Ino haviam ganho maior dimensão, tor naram-se outros. Muito mais do que ele pretendera dizer.

— Não, querido. A noite está gostosa.

— Então, por que treme?

— Eu... gosto de sentir suas mãos em mim.

— Isso é bom. Saiba que meus planos são os mais terríveis. Não tenho a menor intenção de tirar nenhum dedo de sua pele, hoje.

"Hoje..." Já que Ino estava a ponto de se partir em pedaços e chorar, o que não desejava ver testemunhado, beijou-o com sofreguidão, para guardar o sabor dele para sempre. O corpo de Gaara respondeu de imediato, as mãos se apertando em volta da cintura dela.

Ino não desejava mais se afastar. Queria estar nele, queria-o em si.

Gaara fez uma tentativa infrutífera para separá-los.

— Não, meu querido. Fique deitado.

— Não sei...

— Temeroso de perder o domínio?

— Talvez um pouco.

Ino surpreendeu-se com aquilo. Mas em um segundo recor dou tudo o que Gaara lhe segredara naquela noite.

— Fique assim, Gaara. Eu lhe peço. Deixe que eu o ame des ta vez.

— Que seja assim então.

Ao acordar, Ino se viu deitada em uma cama enorme. A luz clara da manhã entrava pelas janelas, como a cumprimentá-la, ba nhando o quarto em tons de amarelo e vermelho. Espreguiçou, e cada músculo protestou. Prazerosa dor, lembrança da noite passada.

A fragrância de Gaara estava por toda a parte, trazendo-lhe bem-estar. Céus! Adorava o perfume que dele emanava.

Rolou para o outro lado, mas esse se achava vazio. Um quê de desapontamento veio-lhe ao coração. Logo o espantou, porém. Acabara de viver os momentos mais sensacionais de sua vida.

Afofou o travesseiro de Gaara, inalando-lhe o aroma. Recostou-se sobre a gostosa maciez, os braços apoiando a nuca, e reviveu cada incrível momento da véspera.

Fizeram amor muitas vezes. O tempo quase deixou de existir, como que suspenso, imóvel no ar. Sentira-se querida, quase ado rada. E então, em algum momento, o cansaço a abateu, e o sono veio, avassalador. Gaara sorriu antes de tomá-la no conforto de seus braços e deitar-lhe a cabeça no ombro, seus dedos a alisar-lhe os cabelos, em ritmo gentil e suave, até que adormecesse.

Em algum instante, deve tê-la carregado no colo para dentro da casa, porque Ino não se recordava de haver caminhado.

Então, claro como o céu da noite que os envolvera, lembrou-se de ter sussurrado ao ouvido dele, antes de cair em sono profundo:

— Gaara?

— Hum?

— Eu te amo.

"Oh, não!" Ino cobriu os olhos com as mãos. "Não devia... Eu não podia!" Mas já o tinha feito.

Uma fria atmosfera envolveu o aposento no momento de sua declaração, que a fez achegar-se mais a Gaara.

Dissera que o amava. Não era à toa que deixara a própria cama. Sentindo-se culpada, imaginou se Gaara estaria em outro quarto.

Com o coração aos pulos, empurrou os lençóis e saiu do leito. Para seu horror, percebeu que estava nua. Lançou um olhar rápido ao redor, mas nem sinal de suas roupas. Onde estariam?

Correu até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, es perando que Gaara não se importasse por haver pegado uma es cova nova que encontrara nas gavetas de artigos de higiene.

De volta ao dormitório, tentava imaginar o que fazer. Não po deria esperá-lo ali, nua, deitada outra vez entre os lençóis. Na verdade, o que mais desejava era sair daquela mansão e evitar enfren tá-lo. E isso era algo que, decerto, acabaria acontecendo.

Bem, o que Gaara No Sabaku esperava? Como poderia contar com sua indiferença depois do modo como se uniram, entregan do-se sem reservas um ao outro? Ninguém, ninguém mesmo a tivera como aquele homem.

Mordendo o lábio, dirigiu-se para o closet e o abriu. O que encontrou, na verdade, era uma sala de vestir, com armários, cabides, prateleiras e espelhos por toda a parte. Via-se também uma poltrona e mesa de canto.

Vasculhou o interior de algumas portas, e logo descobriu que Gaara No Sabaku tinha trajes suficientes para abrir uma loja.

Com um sorriso estranho, Ino escolheu a primeira camisa branca que achou e a vestiu. As mangas chegavam-lhe abaixo das mãos, e o comprimento era quase de um vestido. Enrolou-as por sobre os braços e saiu, incontinenti, para um largo corredor até a escadaria que conduzia ao hall de entrada. Caminhava, cuidadosa, à procura de Gaara. E nenhum rastro do dono da casa.

Com toda a cautela, desceu os degraus, relutante, por alguma razão, sem fazer algum tipo de barulho. Ino quase se esgueirava fugidia naquele momento. Ao chegar ao andar térreo, o aroma delicioso de café fresco a alcançou, e seu apetite despertou. O que não daria por uma barra de chocolate...

Corajosa, aprumou-se. Empinou o queixo, endireitou a coluna, recompôs a autoconfiança e seguiu o cheiro tão apreciado.

Parou à soleira da cozinha. Gaara encontrava-se à mesa de car valho, e olhava para a caneca em sua mão. Parecia não ter dormido por um minuto sequer. Os cabelos se achavam em adorável desor dem, como se uma mulher os tivesse despenteado; o que era fato, por sinal. A barba, por fazer, emprestava-lhe um ar fatigado, e pequenas linhas, talvez de apreensão, marcavam-lhe a testa.

Sim, sem dúvida ela dissera que o amava.

Não conseguia visualizar o que Gaara vestia, pois o rosto e o tórax desnudo eram as únicas partes expostas de sua anatomia. Banhado pelo sol da manhã, Gaara No Sabaku, mesmo desarruma do, continuava lindo e atraente.

— Bom dia — : Ino o cumprimentou em estudado tom de alegria, tentando não demonstrar o que lhe ia no coração aos frangalhos.

Talvez se fingisse ter se esquecido e agisse com a naturalidade habitual ambos conseguissem ignorar o que fora dito.

Deus, ela também, precisava de uma xícara de café!

Gaara ergueu a cabeça como se Ino o houvesse assustado. Notou que ela usava sua camisa, e depois correu o olhar pelo ambiente.

— Você... dormiu bem?

Ela caminhou descuidada, fingindo interesse pelos utensílios, desconsiderando o movimento nervoso da musculatura do queixo dele.

— Nem me lembro direito. Creio que sim. Ao que tudo indica, fui parar em outro planeta. — Segurou as pontas da camisa. — Desculpe-me por isto, mas é que não consegui achar minhas roupas.

Gaara tornou a fitá-la, sem emoção alguma no rosto.

— Eu as coloquei para lavar. Estão na secadora, agora.

— Nesse caso, devo lhe agradecer.

— Não foi nada.

Sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima a ele, Ino indagou, displicente:

— E você?

— O quê?

— Como dormiu?

— Não estava cansado.

Ino decidiu deixar por isso mesmo. Que grande mentiroso ele era!

— Posso me servir de café? — E Ino estendeu a mão para o bule fumegante.

Gaara deu um pulo àquele seu movimento, o que magoou Ino, que se esforçou para não chorar. Ele estava com os nervos à flor da pele, isso era evidente, e não sabia como lidar com sua inesperada declaração de amor. Infelizmente, ela sabia como pro ceder. E a tristeza ameaçava despedaçá-la.

Gaara usava apenas a cueca, o que lhe dava um certo ar extra vagante.

Ele pôs café na xícara para Ino e indicou com um gesto o açúcar e o creme, dispostos na bandejinha. Ino, por sua vez, adicionou generosa porção de ambos a sua bebida, fechou os olhos e tomou um gole.

Gaara começou a caminhar, calado, pela espaçosa cozinha, pa recendo incapaz de se manter ao lado dela.

Ino descansou a xícara no pires e respirou fundo. Era hora de se chegar ao ponto. Que estranho amanhecer para tão deliciosa noite!

— Obrigada por ter me levado para a cama.

Gaara olhava pela janela acima do vasto balcão da pia.

— Por nada.

— Gaara?

— Sim?

— Por favor, venha aqui.

Embora relutante, ele lhe obedeceu. Sentou-se, mas não a en carou. Os cabelos caíam-lhe, teimosos, sobre a testa, e impaciente empurrou-os para trás.

— Gaara?

— Sim?

— Olhe para mim. Ele assim o fez.

— Você é sempre charmoso desse jeito pela manhã?

— Como disse? — Gaara piscou várias vezes.

— Está arrependido por ontem?

— Como pode fazer uma pergunta dessas?

— É muito fácil, já que está me tratando como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa.

— Não estou!

— Olhe para você, Gaara. Tem medo até de me encarar. Se eu fizesse algum movimento aqui, no lugar onde estou, garanto que daria um salto e sairia correndo para longe.

Gaara levou a cabeça para trás e massageou as têmporas.

— Não é você, Ino.

— Então o que é?

Gaara bebeu mais um pouco do café antes de responder. Uma tática, quem sabe, para buscar a resposta correta, pôr os pensa mentos em ordem. Enfim, ofereceu:

— Mais café?

— Não, obrigada. Gaara respirou fundo.

— Lembra-se de eu tê-la carregado para o quarto? Ocorreu-lhe mentir, mas Ino sabia que essa não era uma boa maneira de se construir nenhuma relação de confiança. A verdade não iria ajudá-la muito também, mas pelo menos não enganaria a si mesma, nem a ele.

— Sim, eu me lembro de fragmentos, alguns pedaços...

— E do que me falou? Recorda?

— Sim. — Baixou o olhar. — Desculpe-me.

— "Desculpe-me"? Isso que dizer que não foi proposital? Gaara soou tão esperançoso que Ino tinha vontade de lhe atirar um objeto pesado na cabeça. Ao olhá-lo, viu, de fato, a es perança brilhar em seu semblante. Aquilo era revoltante.

— Desculpe-me, mais uma vez. Gostaria de dizer o que você espera ouvir, Gaara, mas não posso. Não conseguiria.

Ele apertou as têmporas, como em desespero.

— Deus, Ino! O que quer que eu diga? Ela se levantou, decidida.

— Não tem de dizer coisa alguma. Eu compreendo, talvez até mais do que você, o que isso significa.

— E o que significa?

— Olhava-a, assustado.

— Que tivemos uma boa e gostosa noite à moda antiga.

— O quê?!

— Quer dizer, Sr. Descompromissado, que a diversão entre nós acabou.

— Mas por quê?! — Rápido, deixou seu lugar e a segurou pelos ombros.

— Eu gostaria muito de dar o que você deseja, de preen cher todas as suas expectativas, mas não posso. No entanto, isso não quer dizer que nós... não possamos apreciar a companhia um do outro, enquanto durar.

Ino queria gritar e chorar. Entretanto, dignidade era a única coisa que ainda lhe restava. Por isso, riu da proposta dele.

— Ah, Gaara, você é um homem e tanto!

Trazendo-a para mais perto, ele lhe disse, bem próximo ao rosto:

— Você pareceu mesmo gostar muito de mim, ontem.

— Não me refiro ao aspecto físico. Falo sobre o emocional.

— E fez um movimento, na tentativa de se libertar dele. — Dei xe-me ir.

— Diga que não gosta de estar bem junto assim?

— Adoro, meu querido. Mais do que deveria, para ser franca. Agora, solte-me.

Gaara não a soltou.

— Diga que não se divertiu em meus braços. Vamos, diga que não se divertiu!

Ino fitou o teto e suspirou.

— Está bem. Amei cada segundo. Vi estrelas. Cheguei perto do céu. Sente-se melhor, agora?

— Então, por que desistir?

O coração machucado de Ino latejava de dor por não ter escolha. Necessitava desesperadamente evitar mais perdas e mais tristeza, ou nunca se recuperaria.

Deveria também admitir com toda clara racionalidade que aque la situação fora causada por Gaara, que sempre se mostrara ho nesto, esclarecendo seus limites desde o princípio. Fora ela quem mentira. Ino mentiu para Gaara e para si mesma. Pensou que poderia lidar só com o desejo, e deixar a emoção à parte. No en tanto, não, não conseguia, não seria capaz. E nenhum dos dois merecia uma cena de cobranças no futuro.

— Gaara, suas normas sofreram alguma mudança depois do que aconteceu entre nós?

Ele a olhou como que buscasse algo indefinido. Mas quando Ino viu retornar a mesma expressão impassível e dura de sem pre, compreendeu tudo, antes mesmo de ouvi-lo dizer:

— Não, doçura. As regras não mudaram. Quase com revolta, Ino se soltou dele.

— E isso é tudo o que precisa, não é?

— Você sabia muito bem como teria de ser, Ino.

— Tomou-lhe o braço.

— Mas ainda assim fizemos amor. O que há de dife rente agora?

— Você não fez amor comigo, Gaara. Teve sexo comigo, is so sim.

— Que seja. De qualquer modo, estava ciente das condições.

— Certo. Eu sabia. Não é sua culpa se não posso conviver com suas determinações.

— E por que não?

— Porque, seu tolo, eu te amo! Eu amo você!

— Ah, que coisa! — Gaara lamentava causar-lhe sofrimento. — De todo modo, não estou pronto para desistir de você.

— A escolha não é sua.

— Vamos jantar e conversar.

— Não.

— Almoço?

— Não.

— E por que não?

Ino cruzou os braços, retomando a dignidade já bastante abalada.

— Também tenho o meu código de honra, Gaara. E não pre tendo perder meu tempo com alguém que pense de modo tão di verso do meu.

— E que código é esse?

— Quero um homem que me respeite.

— Eu a respeito.

— Que seja romântico.

— Estou tentando aprender!

— Que faça amor comigo. Gaara calou-se.

— Desejo compromisso, casamento, crianças... Tudo isso, Gaara.

O rosto dele ficou branco como uma folha de papel.

— Almejo para mim o "...e viveram felizes para sempre". E não abrirei mão disso por nada!

— Ino?

— Não! Fique quieto, sim? Onde fica a secadora? Com certeza minhas roupas já estão secas a esta altura. — E começou a andar na direção apontada.

— Ino?

Ela parou, mas não olhou para trás.

— O quê?

— Só para que saiba e guarde com atenção: se eu pudesse amar uma mulher desse jeito que você descreveu... seria você.

Bonita declaração. Bem ao estilo de Gaara.

— Que belo sedutor você é, sr. Gaara No Sabaku.


	12. Chapter 12

Você está linda — o homem falou, olhando, embeve cido, para a bonita jovem. Os cabelos dela, loiros e macios, caíam pelos ombros em ca chos, com um brilho especial. O vestido justo revelava cada curva de seu corpo longilíneo. A pele sedosa era tentadora. Um convite ao toque.

— Obrigada — murmurou, fechando um pouco os olhos.

— Seu perfume... — Ele estendeu-lhe uma única rosa branca. A mulher nada disse. Aceitou o presente e inalou o aroma da flor.

O rapaz afagou-lhe o braço nu.

— Você é macia... — E então, com um ligeiro pigarrear, su geriu:

— Está pronta?

Ao abrir a porta para a moça passar, um close do belo rosto surgiu na tela.

— Obrigada, Sunagakure, por este encontro — disse a modelo, o olhar focado na câmera.

Ino desligou o DVD antes que as informações técnicas sur gissem. Conhecia-as de cor. Em seguida, fez um gesto de cabeça para a secretária de Gaara, que de imediato acendeu as luzes.

Olhando em torno da mesa, constatou que todos os presentes esperavam pela reação do presidente da empresa, que fitava pensativo a tela de plasma. Era impossível adivinhar o que lhe ia no íntimo.

O coração de Ino batia triste e sofrido ao observá-lo, discreta, como nas outras dez ou mais vezes que o encontrara desde a noite que passaram juntos.

Gaara um homem atraente e convencido. E o pior: não a amava. Ali estavam duas razões mais que perfeitas para odiá-lo. Entretan to, não conseguia. Não odiava Gaara No Sabaku. Pelo contrário, amava-o com tamanha intensidade como antes, apesar de conhecer sua falhas e fraquezas.

Vê-lo naquela manhã estava sendo mais dolorido do que cos tumava ser. Ao término da reunião, Gaara estaria fora de sua vida, e ela poderia, de uma vez por todas, eliminá-lo de seu caminho. Aquela manhã seria sua despedida.

Ele a mirou com o costumeiro jeito impassível; um pouco de indiferença, quem sabe. Depois de tê-la procurado para sair em duas ocasiões, voltara a ser o indivíduo desprovido de emoções de sempre.

— Bem? — ela indagou, um pouco ríspida, à espera de alguma palavra.

Gaara a examinou, muito atento, esperando que o intenso desejo que Ino lhe despertava não transparecesse em seus olhos.

— Bom. Muito bom. — Concentrou-se no relatório diante de si, checou o item número um da lista: Aprovação Final de Anún cios Televisivos, e pulou para o dois.

Aguardou mais alguns instantes, enquanto o grupo se congra tulava, e viu Ino levantar-se da cadeira, arrumando sua pasta, aprontando-se para sair.

— Sente-se, srta. Yamanaka. Ainda temos outros assuntos a dis cutir na agenda de hoje.

Ela o encarou com um quê de proximidade e distanciamento. Gaara mal acreditava no quanto aquela expressão o atingia. Caso ainda o quisesse, ela sabia esconder isso muito bem.

— O senhor aprovou o comercial em sua totalidade, não foi? Ou há algo que queira ver modificado?

— Não. Sim. Está tudo excelente.

— Sendo assim, acredito que a reunião esteja encerrada.

— Não, não está — redargüiu por entre os dentes. — Quero falar sobre um novo conceito para o lançamento de primavera.

— Para tanto, sugiro que marque uma outra hora com quem for assumir a conta da Sunagakure.

— Como?! — Gaara falou alto demais, levando-se em consi deração o silêncio geral que se instalou na sala de conferências.

— O senhor me ouviu.

— Não trabalhará mais para nós? Ino o examinou de cima a baixo.

— Isso mesmo, sr. No Sabaku.

O coração de Gaara disparou. E tentou não demonstrar o abor recimento.

— Posso perguntar a razão?

— Sim, pode. Mas creio que o senhor já o conheça. Mantive meu compromisso de estar junto de vocês até o lançamento dos comerciais. Aqui termina minha parte.

— Estamos falando de negócios, sita. Yamanaka. Mantenha seus problemas pessoais fora da questão.

Ino calou-se, controlada, e examinou-o como se fosse um inseto um tanto interessante.

— Será impossível, sr. No Sabaku. — E dirigindo o olhar a cada um dos demais sete participantes, concluiu: — Senhores, foi um prazer trabalhar com todos vocês. Obrigada.

Gaara percebeu que ela não mais o fitou, após a despedida geral. Em perplexa incredulidade, viu-a sair da sala, cheia de altivez. Kankuro No Sabaku ainda tentou segui-la. Gaara o impediu:

— Kankuro! Volte e sente-se — ordenou, pondo-se de pé. — Comece a discutir o novo conceito. Eu mesmo acompanharei a srta. Yamanaka.

Ino não se alterara ao fazer o pronunciamento. Passava reto pela assustada secretária de Gaara, quando ele a alcançou.

— Ino! Espere. Vamos conversar.

Ela se livrou da mão que tentava segurá-la, retirou o crachá de visitante da lapela do terno e entregou-o ao segurança do andar, caminhando até o elevador exclusivo.

— Ino Yamanaka saindo — anunciou o guarda pelo intercomunicador.

Gaara manteve-se quieto até a chegada do elevador. Mas assim que a porta se abriu, entrou bem atrás dela, que ainda tentou recuar, mas foi impedida pelo vigoroso corpo a bloqueá-la.

— Não, não faça isso. Quero falar com você.

— Nada temos para discutir, Gaara.

A hesitação dela revelou a Gaara o que tanto queria descobrir: Ino ainda se importava, ainda o queria bem. Mal pôde acreditar na imensa esperança que lhe assomou ao peito.

— Não faça isso, Ino. — Pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Não há motivo algum para você abandonar a conta.

— Tire as mãos de mim!

Embora relutante, Gaara a obedeceu.

— Tenho razões mais do que suficientes para não querer esta conta. Você é um homem arrogante, pomposo, ególatra e contro lador. Não imagino ninguém em sã consciência que queira conti nuar a trabalhar com você. Por favor, encontre outro executivo de marketing.

— Está se afastando da Sunagakure por causa do que houve entre nós. Admita.

Ela ia argumentar, mas se calou. Passaram-se alguns segundos.

— Isso é verdade em parte.

— E se eu dissesse que me manterei ausente das reuniões e que você trabalhará direto com Kankuro No Sabaku daqui em diante?

Ino balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não, não posso.

— E por que não?

O elevador chegou ao térreo, e as portas se abriram implacáveis.

— Ino Yamanaka deixando o edifício às... — Ela consultou o relógio de pulso.

— ...doze e quarenta e quatro — falou para o segurança, com Gaara em seu encalço.

À saída, disse, irônica para a recepcionista:

— Ino Yamanaka está fora daqui.

O desespero tomou conta de Gaara No Sabaku. Não podiam deixar as coisas assim como estavam. Não suportava imaginar que aquele fosse seu último encontro com Ino.

Ocorreu-lhe fazer mil pedidos de desculpas, implorar para que ficasse, promessas de um futuro todo cor-de-rosa. No entanto, à medida que a seguia até o carro, reassumiu seu usual bom senso. Fora ele o responsável pelo que acontecia, por não haver nunca dito "nós". Na verdade, chegara a declarar que nunca existiria "nós".

Ino destrancava o automóvel quando Gaara a forçou a en cará-lo, girando-a para si.

— E se eu lhe dissesse que sou um tolo completo?

Ino estava ferida de morte. E Gaara No Sabaku era o respon sável. Mais um pouco e também deixaria de acreditar no amor. Amor que ele não merecia, que Ino ofertara com toda a hones tidade e que fora posto de lado com arrogância e estupidez.

— Concordaria plenamente com você! — Ino gritou. — Entre outras coisas.

Gaara afastou-se um pouco, resignado.

— Desejo-lhe o melhor, Ino.

Com os olhos úmidos, ela abriu o veículo, jogou a pasta no banco traseiro e se acomodou à direção.

Não olhou para Gaara nem por um segundo sequer, enquanto punha o carro em movimento e se dirigia para a portaria.

Gaara a acompanhou com o olhar até que desaparecesse de sua vista. Um estranho calor ardia em seu peito, e por um momento curvou-se para a frente, as mãos nos joelhos.

Sua respiração parecia lhe faltar, a garganta secara.

Tarde demais para entender o que ocorrera.

Ele estava amando. Foram necessários trinta e seis anos, mas enfim encontrara o amor. E a mulher que amava acabara de sair de sua vida.

Para sempre.

— Bem, irmãzinha, seu desejo foi realizado. Gaara aceitou a bebida que Temari lhe oferecia e deixou-se cair no elegante sofá na sala de estar dos Nara.

— Gaara, você está com uma aparência horrível. Parece que não dorme há uma semana! O que há de errado?

Ele tomou um gole da tônica com limão, exalou um longo sus piro e deixou os músculos relaxarem. Passaram-se quatro dias des de que Ino se fora para nunca mais voltar. Pareciam-lhe quatro séculos. Temari adivinhara. Não dormira nada desde então, zan gadíssimo com sua profunda, quase patológica, estupidez. E con fuso também. Seu mundo girara cento e oitenta graus.

"O amor mata!"

— Gaara, está me assustando! Diga-me, por favor, o que tanto o perturba?

— Eu me apaixonei. Estou amando. — Encarou as bolhas da água tônica. — Bem, o que tem para me dizer? Seu sonho mais acariciado aconteceu, minha irmã querida.

— E você não parece nem um pouco entusiasmado...

— Entusiasmado?! — Gaara soltou uma risada.

— Estou apa vorado. Horrorizado, perplexo. Mas entusiasmado? De jeito nenhum.

Rindo com suavidade, Temari bateu-lhe no ombro.

— Minhas condolências.

— Isso não é engraçado!

Ela tornou a rir de novo, divertida.

— É um verdadeiro pesadelo.

— Pavoroso, assustador.

— Está debochando de mim. Ora, Temari...

— Claro que estou, querido.

— Então, pare com isso!

— Deixe-me abraçá-lo. — Sentou-se do lado dele, de braços abertos.

— Fico tão feliz por você!

— Pois não fique.

Temari se recostou e olhou-o, desconfiada.

— Por que não? Gaara, o amor não é uma doença, mas algo para ser cultivado com alegria e cuidado.

Ele tomou mais um gole da refrescante bebida.

— Não se o sentimento não for recíproco.

— Não! Oh, Gaara, lamento tanto...

— Ela me amou um dia, mas agora...

— É... Ino?

— Sim.

Gaara afagou o peito, que não parava de doer fazia quatro dias. Também já não tinha mais certeza de que aquilo cessaria em algum momento.

Como pudera sertão cego, surdo e mudo? E arrogante! Durante meses tivera a companhia de uma mulher maravilhosa. Queria tê-la sempre por perto, mesmo que fosse a negócios.

Como nunca lhe ocorrera que o fato de não parar um segundo de pensar em Ino era puro indício da mais retumbante paixão? Como pudera se enganar tanto? Como não percebera e interpreta ra corretamente seu total desinteresse por qualquer outra pessoa? Agora estava pagando. E muito caro.

— Gaara, o amor não desaparece assim de um dia para o outro. Se Ino o amou, sem dúvida ainda o ama. Um quê de esperança pareceu amenizar o desespero que o oprimia.

— Acredita mesmo nisso?

— Lógico! O verdadeiro amor se guarda, espera. Fica para sempre.

— Está insinuando que... esse sentimento nunca mais...

— Não, nunca mais sairá de você, meu irmão. Sinal de que está vivo. Ai de quem não tem um amor!

— Mas e agora, o que faço?

— Que tal começar pelo início? Lute pela mulher amada!

— Mas como, Temari?

— Dizendo a Ino que... Espere um minuto. Não! Mostrando a ela o que sente.

— Mostrar o que sinto... — Gaara ponderou por instantes. — Sabe, eu vi isso em um filme. Um encontro no alto da torre Eiffel ou no Empire State, em Nova York...

— Ah, sei! Cary Kiba era o ator. Bem, fazer uma declaração de amor no alto da torre Eiffel é mesmo um grande gesto. — A irmã sorria, sonhadora.

O entusiasmo de Gaara arrefeceu.

— Ino não é do tipo que privilegie tanto esses grandes gestos desmesurados.

— Não? E do que gosta? O que espera?

— Como assim, Temari? Esta conversa também está me dei xando louco.

— O que ela espera, Gaara?

— Compromisso. Casamento. Crianças. Só.

— Sente-se disposto a lhe dar tudo isso?

De repente, a idéia de compromisso, casamento e filhos com Ino lhe pareceram a idéia mais atrativa, o projeto mais auda cioso em que já pensara. Queria tudo que viesse daquela mulher. Queria tudo... com ela.

Sorriu ao imaginá-la transformando a casa em que morava em um lar para os dois, para a família. Um lar repleto de risos, amor e crianças.

Levantando-se de um salto do sofá, ajoelhou-se aos pés da irmã, abraçando-a apertado.

— Alguma vez eu lhe disse que te amo, querida? Temari o fitou com os olhos verdes marejados.

— Não, Gaara, nunca. Mas eu sempre soube que sim. Também amo você.

Quando se afastaram, estavam mais unidos do que nunca.

— Tenho de ir. — Gaara apanhou o paletó. — Há muito o que fazer.

Ino entrou, desanimada, em seu edifício. Cada músculo im plorava por algum descanso. Na última semana, decidira fazer corridas até se exaurir de cansaço e não ter mais como pensar em sua alma dolorida. Mesmo assim, Gaara mal lhe saía da cabeça. Nunca mais ver aquele rosto amado seria o mesmo que sentenciá-la à morte.

Do hall viu a cédula de vinte dólares presa a sua porta. A adre nalina correu por suas veias, estimulando-a um pouco mais em direção à nota. Com mãos trêmulas, puxou o dinheiro e buscou a mensagem no verso. Lá estava. Seu coração quase parou: "Caso queira para toda a vida... ligue para Gaara".

Ino entrou na sala aos pulos, e parou no meio do ambiente sem saber direito o que fazer. Releu: "Caso queira para toda a vida... ligue para Gaara". O que significava aquilo?

E queria mesmo ligar e descobrir?

Claro que sim!

Deixando a cédula sobre a mesinha de café, decidiu tomar uma bela ducha reconfortante. Não iria falar com Gaara toda suada de tanto correr.

Deu dois passos em direção ao banheiro e voltou correndo para onde se achava o telefone. O banho teria de esperar.

Gaara atendeu antes de ela ouvir o chamado do outro lado.

— No Sabaku.

— Yamanaka.

— Não sabia se você ligaria...

— Não sabia se devia ligar.

— Estou feliz que o tenha feito.

Ino achou que deveria soar fria e indiferente. Contudo, sua força de vontade não era suficiente. O tom hesitante, e a aparente perda de controle puseram abaixo sua resistência.

— O que quis dizer, Gaara?

— Venha até minha casa e eu lhe mostrarei.

— O quê?

— Não quero falar, mas mostrar. Por favor, Ino.

— Está ordenando que eu me apresente, sr. No Sabaku?

— Não, minha querida. Estou pedindo. Na verdade, implorando.

— Ah, Gaara, não implore, eu lhe peço!

— De qualquer modo, estarei a sua espera. Venha logo.

— Você me dá uma hora?

Seria a mais longa hora de sua vida.

— Sim, à vontade.

— Pode me dar uma pista do que se trata?

— Quero que você conheça minhas novas regras.

Gaara atendeu a porta antes de Ino tocar a campainha. Olha ram-se em silêncio. Ela se lembrou da primeira e última vez em que estivera ali e de tudo o que se seguira.

Deus! Como amava aquele homem lindo!

— Entre.

Ino piscou como quem desperta de um sonho. O que via nos olhos de Gaara falava alto a seu coração. Gaara importava-se com ela.

— Vai me dizer o que tudo isso significa? — Ela tirou a nota de vinte dólares do bolso do jeans.

— Sim.

— E então?

— Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo que nem sei por onde co meçar.

— Que tal pelo começo?

— Tem idéia do quanto te quero?

— Esse é um ponto já discutido, Gaara. Enquanto as regras forem as mesmas...

— Oh, sim, as regras... Deixarei que você decida. Venha co migo. — E estendeu-lhe a mão em um gesto amigo e carinhoso.

E assim, de mãos dadas, Gaara a levou para um passeio pela mansão.

As salas de estar e jantar estavam vazias, sem nenhum vestígio de mobília. A biblioteca também.

— Você foi roubado?! — Ino perguntou, espantada.

— Sim. Por trinta e seis anos.

— O quê?

— Por trinta e seis anos fui roubado de muitas coisas. Riso. Alegria.

— Respirou fundo.

— Amor.

— Gaara, eu...

— Porém, há alguns meses uma mulher entrou em minha vida. E de repente me vi tão contente e feliz! Mas minha cegueira não me permitiu enxergar a razão.

— E o que isso tem a ver com esta casa vazia? Ele a enlaçou pelos ombros.

— Isto tudo aqui sou eu sem você, Ino. Uma vida sem nada, vazia. Sem você não passo de uma concha, uma casca, que só se preenche quando estamos juntos.

— Mas...

— Não! Não diga nada. Vamos completar nossa volta. — Con duziu-a de novo até o hall de entrada, onde a escada se abria, ampla. De repente, tomou-a no colo.

Ino levou um susto. Sorrindo, Gaara brincou:

— Até eu vi ...E o Vento Levou.

Gaara tomou o caminho da esquerda logo ao atingirem o andar superior e abriu um dos quartos de hóspedes.

Ino não conseguiu respirar, tamanha a surpresa. Gaara havia transformado o opulento e florido aposento em um quarto de... Bebê!

Ele a colocou no chão e, em silêncio, observou-a a checar, so nhadora, o papel de parede, os palhaços coloridos, o berço feito a mão. Animais de pelúcia se espalhavam em todos os lugares, de todos os tamanhos.

— As normas mudaram, Ino. Quero tudo isso com você. Compromisso, casamento, crianças. Quero sua mão, seu toque em mim e em tudo o que há nesta mansão. Só você para fazer deste lugar um verdadeiro lar.

Grossas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos turquesa, afogando to das as mágoas, e ela se atirou nos braços de seu amado.

— E por que demorou tanto para perceber?

— É que às vezes sou muito lento para entender alguns sinais. Gaara a beijou. Aquele beijo trouxe a promessa do amanhã, e Ino sentiu de vez seu coração se curar, repleto de amor e es caldante paixão.

— Diga que vai se casar comigo, Ino. Se aceitar ser minha mulher, prometo comprar-lhe muito chocolate. E romance, fideli dade e quantos filhos desejar.,

Ino agarrou-o pela gola da camisa e o puxou para bem perto.

— Não há mulher sobre a face da Terra que recuse uma oferta como esta, Gaara No Sabaku.

Chegamos ao fim de mais uma história!

Espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho que seja, obrigada por acompanhar!


End file.
